Equestria un mundo diferente
by Anonimol
Summary: Un mundo el cual creí que seria el mejor pero no, lo creí una vez mejor a mi mundo pero en realidad estaba ciego, pues este mundo puede podrirse tanto como el nuestro o el nuestro volverse tan puro como este, pues eso es lo que eh pensado tantos años, Este mundo no es mejor solo es diferente. (Historia contada mayormente en primera persona)
1. Chapter 1:Menos del 002

**EQUESTRIA UN MUNDO DIFERENTE**

CAPITULO 1: menos del 00.2%

Muy buenas tardes o días o noches a todos.

Si estás leyendo esto es porque encontraste mi diario, felicidades por que lo escondi muy bien y la verdad creía que nadie lo encontraría pero si estás leyendo esto es porque lo encontraste.

En este diario les contare lo que fue mi vida en equestria actualmente no lo e terminado cada vez lo voy llenando más así que no sé cuándo terminara seguramente será el día que muera o simplemente cuando ya no tenga necesidad de hacerlo.

Mi nombre Rex. Soy un humano normal y corriente o bueno lo era después de todo lo que me a pasado no se si soy 100% humano, como sea me desvió del tema acá sabrán mi historia y juzgaran eso y bueno sin más preámbulos acá esta mi historia.

-Eres raro ¿lo sabes?-

-si puede que si pero bueno así soy-

-pero enserio eres raro quiero decir, lanzarte de la ventana solo para que tu padre no te vieran es algo demasiado extremista-

-tenía que hacerlo si ellos se hubieran dado cuenta de que el que estaba viendo my little pony era yo, seguramente me matan-

-¿y no les parecerá raro que eso allá quedado ay?-

-no les digo que mi hermana pequeña los dejo ay y listo-

-y por qué no les dijiste eso envés de tirarte por la ventana te hubieras podido romper algo-

-si claro, imagínate la escena, mi padre entra y ve que atrás de mi ay una mano de peluches y cosas de ponys y le diré que mi hermana los dejo hay, justo cuando ella esta con el, neee no gracias no quiero morir aun.-

-bueno como sea no hagas eso y menos si te vas a lanzar enzima mío casi me mato del susto-

-ok, ok, dios que sensible-

-bueno me tengo que ir mis padres se preguntaran porque tardo tanto, y no quiero volver a verte lanzando te así por las ventanas-

-ok-

Hola mi nombre es Rex y soy de la ciudad de Bogotá (Colombia) tengo 17 años y como sea abran dado cuenta me gusta la serie de MLP si lo sé es un poco raro pero me gusta, debo admitir que hace unos meses yo era algo así como un antibrony, quiero decir ¿ponys? ¿Enserio?. Me gustaba ver muchas parodias de la serie burlándose de ella, hasta que me vi fluffle puff tales me dio un poco de interés la serie, así que decidí verme el primer capítulo, enserio no me creía que estaba viendo esa serie pero al final lo vi y me termino gustando, no solo eso, me gusto a tal punto que me vi toda la serie, la película, averigüe sobre su fandoom y comencé a leer muchos fanfics de la serie, no sé por qué pero me llamaba mucho la atención esa serie, me había convertido en todo un brony pero no quería que nadie se diera cuenta, claro excepto mi amigo jeison, él era digamos que un amigo, un amigo que conocía desde hace 9 años y era un gran amigo, excepto que a veces su forma de ser me hacía enojar pero bueno aparte de eso era muy agradable. Mi familia era lo más normal posible,2 hermanas, un padre y una madre yo era el segundo menor de la familia pero irónicamente el más alto, aunque yo era el más alto y mi existencia era difícil de no notar mi familia no me escuchaba y yo la verdad me canse de eso, así que me daba igual, ellos estaban muy ocupados siempre peleando entre ellos.

tenía buenos amigos y salía a menudo pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en casa viendo algún vídeo o leyendo cosas sobre mlp. no quería que mis padres se dieran cuenta de que veía la serie porque me verían algo raro y lo más probable es que me darían una laaarga discusión y la verdad no quería eso, con jeison me bastaba, el no le molesta por que me gustara la serie, hasta a veces se veía parodias y fanfics de ella pero no se realmente por que no veia la serie.

como sea, AHORA, se estarán preguntando por que salte por una ventana, verán mi padre iba a entrar a mi cuarto hoy y yooo, pues tenía 4 peluches de la serie , realmente no es que me gustaran mucho pero quería ver que tanta era la obsesión de la gente con ellos compre los 4 por internet y me los trajeron. los tenía en mi cuarto pero mi papa golpeo la puerta, los iba a esconder pero no tenía donde, mis cajones en la mesa de noche no alcanzaba y debajo de mi cama tampoco ya que hay no entraba nada debido a lo angosto que era, en mi armario de ropa tampoco tenía demasiada ropa hay y no entraba.

-dios ¿porque tengo tanta ropa? la mayoría ni me queda ya-

Mi padre golpeo la puerta otra vez y me dijo que abriera, en mi casa la privacidad se respeta asi que no tenia seguros para mi puerta, savia que el entraría en cualquier momento, no savia que hacer asi que Salí por mi ventana un tanto apresurado y de echo me resbale, que bueno que el segundo piso de mi casa no esta tan alto, caí encima de jeison lo cual fue afortunado ya que eso amortiguo mi caída. bueno eso ya fue arreglado,ahora tengo que entrar a mi casa y convencer a mi papa que esos peluches no son míos, si no de mi hermana pequeña maría, pero primero tengo que convencerla a ella de que no son míos.

Entre rápido a la casa y me dirigí a el cuarto de mi hermana ella estaba jugando en su cama.

-maría necesito un favor tuyo-le dije

María-¿Qué pasa?- lo decía mientras jugaba

-Tengo unos peluches de unos ponys en mi cuarto, son de una amiga que dijo que se los cuidara, mi papa entro al cuarto y segura mente se ara la idea equivocada-

María- ¿y por qué no le dices que son de tu amiga?-

-porque luego comenzara a pensar que tengo una relación y comenzara a molestar, no quiero eso, por favor, hazme ese favor-

Maira me miro raro pero al final lo acepto.

Llegue a donde mi padre y el me pregunto por los ponys, yo le dije que eran de maría y que ella los había dejado hay. El me miro raro y al final se fue.

-qué suerte la mía- pensé.

Ya en la noche estaba en mi pc mirando unos fanfics de MLP eran muy malos enserio, la mayoría era de gente que iba allá y se trasformaba en pony.

-Enserio ¿por qué la gente quiere ser un PONY?- dije en voz baja para que nadie se diera cuenta.

Ya a las 3:00am me iba a acostar no tenía nada que hacer y mañana era sábado asi que no me preocupe por la hora. después de estar un rato más hay decidí acostarme en mi cama.

-Enserio ¿por qué convertirse en pony? ¿No ven que ya no tendrían manos?-

Desde que vi el fanfic de Antropología de lyra comencé a apreciar más mis manos, no me acostumbro a la idea de no tener unas.

Acostado en mi cama pensaba, que enserio me gustaría vivir allá, en equestria, pero eso sería imposible, quiero decir eso solo pasa en los Francis, y en primera las probabilidades de que pase eso es menos del 00.2% ¿por qué menos del 00.02%? porque si digiera menos del 00.01% será ya 00.0% y eso significaría que jamás pero absolutamente jamás pasaría y para mi cualquiera cosa puede pasar solo que es muy poco probable. eso jamás pasaría, menos a alguien como yo, pero enserio me gustaría vivir allá, no es que menospreciara la vida acá en mi mundo, pero es que allá todo es tan bonito, la gente es muy amable y es fácil conseguir las cosas, no es como acá, acá todo es difícil, conseguir amigos, trabajo, casi todo acá era difícil, allá las cosas son simples enserio, además, el hecho de como su civilización funciona me llama mucho la atención, definitivamente es mejor que la nuestra, aya aprecian casi todo, acá no, acá debes vivir como las cosas se plantean acá, tanto para económicamente, como socialmente.

-como sea, eso no pasara-

Me quede dormido pensando que iba a despertar en equestria y que por fin mi vida iba hacer más simple.

-Eso sería bueno-pensé entre dormido.

Al día siguiente me desperté, eran las 10:30am, será mejor que me levante si duro mucho tiempo durmiendo mi madre me mata, me puse los zapatos y Salí a la sala, para mi sorpresa nadie estaba ay, solo estaba mi hermana maría viendo algo de tele.

-María ¿dónde están todos?- le pregunte

María- mama salió con papa al supermercado para la comida de toda la semana, y nuestra hermana mayor ya se fue a trabajar-

-¿Trabajar?-

María-si consiguió trabajo en una cafetería dijo que le pagaban bien y los turnos no son muy largos-

-a ok-

María-¿no vas a desayunar?-

-No gracias no tengo aun hambre, voy a estar en mi pc un rato ¿ok?-

María-ok-

Fui a mi cuarto y mi re mi Facebook, nada bueno, una que otra imagen graciosa, pero nada nuevo.

-quisiera leer algún fanfic pero aun no tengo que dejar eso para la noche-

Mi celular timbro y lo conteste.

-¿diga?- le hable al teléfono

Jeison-viejo voy a hacer unas cosas acá y luego estaré desocupado, ¿puedo después ir a su casa?-

-claro, viejo lo espero acá, ¿a qué horas pasa?

Jeison-a las 2 luego de pronto vamos al parque ¿ok?-

-ok-

Las mismas cosas de siempre estudiar dibujo toda la semana para luego el fin de semana estar con jeison en algún lugar, regresar a la casa, ver fanfics y luego decir que quiero estar en equestria.

-esto se vuelve monótono- dije

-hermano- oí a maría llamándome.

María- ahorita sales con jeison ¿verdad?-

-si vamos al parque como siempre-

María- está bien, hermano ¿me puedes comprar algo antes de irte al parque?

-claro ¿porque no?-

Me fui de mi casa para comprarle unas papas a maría.

-no se tal vez, mientras camino a la tienda, mágicamente salga un portal y de pronto termine en equestria jajajaja- lo dije riéndome

-pero no eso no es posible-me dije

Estaba camino a la tienda, es 2 calles después de la nuestra y hay el dueño me conoce y siempre me da una que otra cosa.

Compre las cosas y el dueño me dio unas papas extra, estaba ya a una calle de llegar a mi casa hasta que sonó mi celular, miro quien es y de nuevo es jeison, que querrá ¿ahora?

Jeison- viejo voy a demorar un poco así que no se moleste si llego un poco tarde ¿ok?-

-si eso no es nada raro-

Jeison-no se ponga así, casi siempre llego temprano o a tiempo-

-eso es lo más falso que a dicho ¿savia?-

Jeison-ay que molesto es usted, ya llego ahorita, solo tengo que ir a mi cas-

La llamada se cortó y no alcance a oír lo que dijo jeison, eso había sido raro, de repente me doy cuenta y todo comienza a oscurecerse, la calle se distorsiona como si fuera de goma y veo que todo se acelera, se realentiza y se pone todo normal de nuevo.

-¿pero qué caraj?-

Antes de completar la frase, comienzo a ver todo borroso, pierdo las fuerzas y la bolsa con la comida para maría se cae de mis manos, mareado veo la bolsa y todo se oscurece, lo último que veo es lo que dice en la bolsa,-vuelva pronto- claro eso era algo que el dueño de la tienda había mandado a hacer, sus propias bolsas, me rio un poco, y siento que me caigo, después de eso pierdo la conciencia.

Despierto algo desorientado, y sin saber dónde estoy, lo único que veo es la bolsa plástica donde estaba la comida, me intento levantar pero del mareo vuelvo a caer y me quedo dormido, me despierto de nuevo esta vez mejor, ciento el sol en mi cara y siento que estoy acostado en algo que se siente como ¿pasto?

Me levanto rápido y veo que efectivamente estaba dormido en el pasto.

-¿Qué carajos?-

Miro al frente mío con la boca abierta,creo que se me iba a caer la mandibula, me rasco los ojos para ver si esto es real y efectivamente, si, si es real, veo un letrero al frente mío y lo leo.

-¿Bienvenido a ponyville?-

Me caigo al piso arrodillado comienzo a marearme de tanta impresión es como si, no lo sé, simplemente es algo que jamás había visto y mucho menos había creído poder ver.

De repente siento que algo está detrás de mí. Me volteo y veo justo frente a mí, muy cerca, unos ojos amarillos lima mirándome, bueno en realidad no ya que estaban desorbitados y uno miraba arriba y el otro abajo, era una cara con un gesto de impresión y duda. De repente de esa cara un sonido sale.

-mmm que cosa más rara eres- me dice la creatura pero no logro oírla debido a la impresión

-¿hola? ¿Me oyes?- me dice la creatura pero la verdad ya no la oigo ya que me desmayo de nuevo.

Antes de que termine de desmayarme pienso.

-menos del 00.2% ¿eh?-

**Fin del capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2: Debe ser un sueño

CAPITULOS 2: Debe de ser un sueño

Estoy durmiendo en mi cama aun y tranquilamente me despierto.

-Wow ese es el sueño más raro que he tenido, aunque se sintió bastante bien-digo eso mientras me vuelvo a meter en las cobijas.

De repente oigo que alguien abre la puerta, debe ser mi madre a lo mejor y ya quiere que vaya a hacer alguna tarea.

-Ma, ahora voy ¿sí?, déjame dormir un rato más-

No oigo nada y me destapo de las cobijas para decirle otra cosa, cuando lo que me encuentro al frente mío no es mi madre, es la creatura que estaba en mis sueños, claro si es que eso era un sueño, si esa creatura era ella, ella era.

-Derpy-Grite fuerte frente a la Pegaso que estaba ahí, la cual llevaba una bandeja con muffins en la boca, de repente los deja caer y se abalanza contra mí.

Derpy-savia que podías hablar y no solo eso también conoces mi nombre, que cosa más rara eres, ¿acaso puedes ver el futuro o algo así?- me dice la pony mientras esta encima mío lo cual no ayuda para dejar de impresionarme.

-Debo seguir dormido, aunque valla que esto se siente muy real, lo siento Derpy pero tengo que despertarme-le digo a la Pegaso

Ella me mira de una forma extraña bueno más de lo normal teniendo en cuenta sus ojos.

-Valla, enserio sí que eres bonita- le digo mientras le doy un abrazo

Ella se pone absolutamente roja y me aparta.

Derpy- no hagas eso así de repente amigo-me mira aun roja

-a lo siento Derpy, pero voy a aprovechar este sueño al máximo-le digo a la pony mientras la aparto.

Veo que estoy en un extraña casa, es algo pequeña, salgo del cuarto y bajo por unas escaleras, ignorando a Derpy que me habla, salgo de la casa y veo que estoy muy cerca delo que parece ser ponyville me dirijo hacia ella pero Derpy me detiene.

Derpy-que te pasa no salgas así de la nada puede que estés aun mal y créeme parece que si lo estás al parecer te golpeaste duro la cabeza-

Yo la ignoro y voy hacia ponyville aunque ella se apega a mi pierna y la arrastro hasta que me suelta.

Ya en ponyville entro y veo a muchos ponys, me acerco a ellos para verlos.

-wow mi subconsciente sí que hace mis sueños muy detallados-lo digo mientras agarro aun pony. El cual se aparte da mí y sale corriendo.

-Un monstruo-grita la pony asustada mientas sale corriendo.

Los demás me miran y salen corriendo asustados.

-wow esto si es raro, peor bueno es un sueño después de todo-lo digo mientras que salgo corriendo hacían lo que parece una fuente.

-bueno al menos sigo siendo humano- me digo a mi mismo

De repente veo más ponys a lo lejos, salgo corriendo a saludarlos pero estos salen corriendo.

-ok, esto comienza a ser molesto-

Voy hacían lo que parece el mercado y no encuentro a nadie, a lo lejos puedo ver a Derpy viniendo hacia acá, la saludo mostrando mi mano

-jaja que sueño más divertido es este, voy a ver si encuentro a alguna de la man-

No puedo terminar debido a que siento que algo me empuja con gran fuerza, vuelo un momento en el aire y choco contra lo que parece ser un árbol, luego de eso quedo inconsciente otra vez.

Tratando de despertar veo que algo está amarrado a mi muñeca izquierda, no me deja mover y eso me molesta pero dejo de notar eso cuando comienzo a ver unas sombras que hablan.

-les digo que no es malo, solo se golpeó muy duro la cabeza- oigo a lo lejos

-no lo sé Derpy estaba asustando a muchos ponys sin razón- oí de una sombra algo familiar

-si no hubiera llegado a salvar el salvar el día quien sabe que hubiera pasado- esa voz, creo que sabia de donde era

De pronto las sombras se quedan quietas, al parecer mirándome mientras trato de recobrar el conocimiento. Cuando comienzo a ver mejor las sombras se aclaran, no eran nada más ni nada menos que rainbow dash, Twilight sparkle y Derpy que estaba a lo lejos.

-wow este sueño ya está siendo ya muuy raro-. Lo digo mientras me sacudo mi cabeza con la mano derecha

De repente rainbow dash me pone contra el respaldo de la cama y me coje del pecho con una de sus pesuñas.

-ven trataba de atacarnos-decía rainbow mientras me sostenía

Espera un momento rainbow deja que hable alómenosla pony color cian me deja caer sobre la cama mientras frunce el ceño en señal de queja.

Rainbow-está bien pero si luego son devoradas por un monstruo no me culpen-

-solo déjanos hablar con el rainbow, Derpy dice que no es malo-decía Twilight mientras se acercaba a mí.

-¿quién o que eres y que haces aquí?- me pregunta Twilight

-comienzo a dudar que esto sea un sueño-digo algo confundido

-respóndele-dice Derpy

Comienzo a pensar un poco en mi cabeza.

-esto debe ser un sueño ¿verdad?, quiero decir esto es imposible, o pues no imposible siempre he pensado que nada es imposible pero aun así esto es difícil de creer, ¿en serio estoy aca en equestria? Debo calmarme y responder lo que me pegunten, dios fui un idiota no estaría asi si no hubiera actuado como un loco, pero es que aún es extraño no será que estoy dormido y esto es un sueño o a lo mejor y estoy en coma o algo así, debí desmayarme mientas estaba en la calle y esto es solo un producto de mi imaginación, pero aun así no debo comportarme como un loco si esto es real será mejor que me comporte mejor- pienso en mi cabeza

-Lo- lo siento twilight, no fue mi intención asustar a todos así, es que creía que era un sueño-

Twilight- ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?- me mira la unicornio con cara de asombro

-o mierda se me olvido que no se ha presentado y se supone no debo saber su nombre, esperen ahora que lo pienso también llame a Derpy así sin que ella me digiera, mierda soy un idiota-pensaba

-mmm ¿adivine?-me encojo de hombros y alzo mis brazos en señal de duda

Twilight me miro de forma extraña- no lo sé, es algo raro aun así no respondiste mi pregunta ¿Qué eres y que haces aquí?

-soy un humano, mi nombre es rex-

twilight-no mientas, los humanos son solo leyendas-

- mira no se si no me crees pero digo la verdad,no soy de este mundo y no sé cómo termine acá, creía que todo esto era un sueño por eso actué así no quería hacerle daño a nadie lo juro

Las 3 se me queda ron viendo con cara de sorpresa, creo que me había pasado un poco en la explicación.

-¿así que eres un alíen?-dijo Derpy mientras me sonreía incómodamente

-no soy un alíen, soy un humano, es solo que no sé cómo termine acá es todo. regresaba a mi casa de unas compras me sentí débil, me desmaye y termine acá, por eso pensé que era un sueño-

Twilight-está bien mm rex no sé cómo terminaste acá pero no debiste hacer eso, asustaste a muchos ponys-

-te digo que no fue intencional, solo que no creía que estuviera acá en equestria, mucho menos en ponyville-

Rainbow-como sabes que esto es ponyville- me miro con una voz interrogatorio

No les podía decir que lo sabía gracias a un programa de televisión.

-mm es que cuando desperté al frente mío había un gran letrero diciendo bienvenido a ponyville-le conteste

-si entonces yo lo encontré, era algo raro, así que lo lleve a casa para ver que era, nunca había visto unen ¿mm?-

-humano Derpy-le dije ala Pegaso

-si eso- dijo Derpy

Twilight-siento que allá sido tan dura tú llegada acá, no queríamos lastimarte-

-tranquila estoy bien, no fue tan grave, pero por favor me puedes quitar esta cosa-le digo mientras señalando mi muñeca.

Twilight va a quitarme la cuerda que me sostiene a la cama con su magia pero rainbow la detiene.

Rainbow-¿enserio vas a confiar en esta cosa?-lo dice mientras mira a Twilight enojada.

Twilight-no es una cosa, es un humano, y lo are, el dijo que no es malo-

Rainbow me mira fijamente a los ojos con cara de pocos amigos y deja que Twilight me quite la cuerda.

-gracias Twilight y por favor rainbow, no desconfíes de mí, no soy malo enserio-

Rainbow-¿desde cuándo sabes mi nombre?-lo dice en forma interrogatoria otra vez

-las he oído hablar y sé que tú eres rainbow-le contesto

Salimos de la biblioteca y Twilight nos dejó en la puerta.

Twilight -lo siento chicos pero tengo que informarle a la princesa celestia acerca de esto, más tarde los alcanzare, además tengo que buscar a spike no sé qué se hizo ese dragón, por cierto, Rainbow ¿es mucho pedir que les presentes a las demás?-

Rainbow –está bien, igual iba a estar vigilando a este, hunano-

-humano- le corregí

-como sea- dijo rainbow

-chicos quisiera acompañarlos pero tengo que ir a entregar el correo estoy algo atrasada por todo esto-dijo Derpy

-está bien Derpy nos veremos luego-le contesto

Derby sale volando a gran velocidad, dejándonos solos a rainbow y a mí.

-mmm así queee ¿rainbow?, ¿qué te gusta hacer acá?-le pregunto a la Pegaso

Rainbow mirándome de forma sospechosa me responde-o nada en especial, solo acomodo el clima, soy la Pegaso más rápida en todo ponyville,a claro y soy una heroína en mis tiempos libres-lo dice en un tono de gran ego.

-o wow eres genial rainbow, será un gusto estar contigo, aunque no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente-le extiendo la mano en señal de presentación.

Ella duda un poco al parecer de mi pero despues de un rato me sacude la mano.

-mi nombre es rainbow dash y disculpa por ser un poco agresiva contigo- me dice mientras me sacude mi mano.

-mi nombre es rex y no te preocupes es normal-le respondo.

-así que ¿a quién vas a presentarme?-le pregunto, claro en realidad lo sé pero no quiero "adivinar "más cosas.

-o son mis amigas, una es una pony muy honesta y gran amiga, la otra es una unicornio que le gusta la moda y cosas así, una Pegaso que le teme hasta su propia sombra y una pony loca que anda por todas partes-

-oh genial se ve que son algo raras pero de seguro son buenas amigas-

Rainbow –claro que lo son espera a que las conozcas.

Miro a mi alrededor y hay muchos ponys mirándome, algunos con cara de miedo y otros muy curiosos, no puedo creer que este mundo sea real, o si simplemente me volví loco, aun así estoy algo emocionado por conocer al resto de las chicas, en especial a pinkie, siempre me a agradado ese pony, me pregunto, como estará maría, espero no se preocupe por mí.

-rex, ¿estas hay o no?- me dice en un tono alto rainbow

-a lo siento estaba algo pensativo-le contesto

Rainbow -¿en qué pensabas?-

-o nada, es solo que es poco creíble todo lo que está pasando, en un momento estoy en camino a mi casa y ahora estoy hablando con una Pegaso parlante con crin multicolor-le digo en un tono algo bajo.

Rainbow me mira y me coge del hombro, aunque es un poco gracioso ya que tiene que volar para alcanzarlo-no te preocupes esto no es tan malo, apenas conozcas a mis amigas, te sentirás mejor-me lo dice mientras me mira con una cara sonriente.

-gracias, rainbow, pero no me siento mal-

Y era la verdad no me sentía mal es solo que no quería imaginarme la idea de que todo era un sueño, eso sería muy decepcionante, aunque ojala mi hermana este bien.

-Bueno acá llegamos, bienvenido a sweet Apple acres- lo dice mientras agita sus patas delanteras señalando a la granja.

La veo algo impresionado, ese lugar en serio sí que es grande y solo he visto la entrada, bueno sueño o no, tratare de disfrutar esto.

**Fin del capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3:Descubriendo cosas

**Notas del autor**

**Bueno amigos aca esta el 3 capitulo de la historia que estoy escribiendo, tratare de subir capitulo cada vez que pueda lo cual sera muy seguido por favot deje sus Reviews,bueno no los quiero obligar pero es que esto es muy agotador y ver sus reviews me hacen sentir que no estoy haciendo esto por nada, bueno sin mas de que hablar aca les dejo el capitulo 3**

Capítulo 3: Descubriendo cosas

Estoy con rainbow dash, caminando hacia la granja de sweet Apple acres, no puedo creérmelo enserio voy a ir a conocer a applejack , no es por nada pero ella era una de mis ponys favoritas, por alguna razón me parecía muy tierna en cuestión a su forma física, su forma de ser me agradaba, Eso de siempre querer ayudar a los demás y ser una persona honesta me parecía muy agradable, lo único que no me agradaba de ella, era el hecho de su gusto por el trabajo, quiero decir, como alguien le puede gustar tanto el trabajo, el trabajo es trabajo y siempre será así pero bueno su pongo que por algo su cutie mark eran esas manzanas, le debe gustar eso aunque no le veo lógica, espero tratar de llevarme bien con ella.

Rainbow y yo caminamos hacia lo que era toda una zona de manzanos, era increíblemente enorme, no veía donde terminaba, era algo increíble. Mientras estaba impresionado con la gran cantidad de manzanos rainbow me toca el hombro.

Rainbow-oye rex hay esta, ¿listo para conocerla?

-sí, eso creo- la verdad estaba algo nervioso, no quería arruinar todo y hacer que esa pony me odie, ya tenía con rainbow, aunque la verdad desde que estoy con ella parece que ya no le doy tanta desconfianza como esta mañana.

Nos dirigimos poco a poco a AppleJack, la cual estaba cosechando manzanas, de la peculiar manera en la que lo hacen los ponys, yo por otro lado estaba muy nervioso, pero debía calmarme, nos encontramos a espadas de ella y rainbow la saludo.

Rainbow-hey, AppleJack-

La pony voltea para ver quien la llamaba.

AppleJack-oh, hola rainbow, ¿qué haces aquí?-

Rainbow –o nada en especial, es solo que quería presentarte a un amigo mío, es muy raro pero twilight dijo que se los presentara a todas-

AppleJack- a ¿sí?, y ¿dónde está ese amigo tuyo?-

Rainbow voltea para presentarme a AppleJack, pero cuando voltea seda, cuenta que no hay nadie.

Rainbow-¿rex?-

Mientras tanto rex.

...

-Mmm esto es raro, por alguna razón, NO SE DONDE CARAJOS ESTOY- miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que estoy en un espacio donde no hay nada, y cuando digo nada es nada, solo blanco.

-¿eeee?, ¿hola?-

De repente veo una luz que viene hacia mí, y de ella sale una figura muy conocida para mí.

-¿celestia?-

Celestia -hola humano, por fin te encontré, no fue fácil pero lo hice-

-¿de qué hablas?, ¿dónde estoy?-

Celestia – o no es ningún lugar en especial, solo es una dimensión que yo cree, hace ya mucho tiempo-

Yo me quede dudoso, tenía muchas preguntas pero la que primero se me vino a la mente la dije.

-¿cómo sabe que soy un humano?-

Celestia – oh cariño, no es la primera vez que veo uno de tu especie aquí antes habían humanos pero eso fue hace mucho-

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-

Su cara se tornó seria y me miro.

Celestia -tu presencia aquí no es normal, alguien te trajo a este mundo -

-¿Quién?-

Celestia – un viejo enemigo mío, pero que ahora aparentemente había cambiado, su nombre es discord-

-¿discord?, porque él me traería aquí

Celestia- no lo sé, pero de seguro no es algo bueno-

-por qué no le preguntas, según tengo entendido el anda por el castillo-

Celestia me miro impresionada y me dijo.

Celestia- no el, él ha desaparecido-

-¿Desaparecido?-, estaba algo impresionado el último episodio que había visto era cuando discord había cambiado y se había vuelto bueno.

-¿Hace cuánto desapareció?-

Celestia-5 días-

-Hace cuanto dejo de ser malo-

Celestia-exactamente hace una semana-

-mmm no creo que se haya ido sin más, ¿no estará con fluttershy?-

Celestia me mira impresionada de nuevo y me habla.

Celestia -No, no lo está-

-bien si el me trajo a este mundo porque no me devuelves-

Celestia-me temo que no puedo-

-porque quiero decir estamos ahora mismo en otro mundo-

Celestia-este mundo yo lo cree y se dónde está, en cambio el tuyo no sé dónde está y hay muchos mundos como el tuyo, además de que si lo encontrara sería difícil llevarte hay, eso requiere demasiada magia, a diferencia de este no es muy difícil ya que yo lo cree y tengo gran acceso a el-

Me quede pensativo y le pregunte.

-ahora que-

Celestia-tranquilo, seguiré buscando a discord, mientras tanto, puedes quedarte en ponyville-

-gracias princesa, ahora si me disculpa puede dejarme volver a ponyville

Celestia-Espera-

-que pasa princesa-

Celestia-como savias a cerca de discord y que estuvo con fluttershy-

-espere un segundo, creía que ya lo savia-

Celestia-saber que exactamente-me mira levantando la ceja en señal de duda

Mierda ahora tenía que darle una explicación, creía que ella savia que yo las conocía de mi mundo, espero no se altere al contarle.

-vera princesa, en mi mundo- Hago una pequeña pausa

Celestia-¿sí?-

-llega cierta información de este, se algunas cosas de este mundo pero no mucho-

La princesa se calló y me miro.

Celestia-lo siento pero puedo pedirte algo-

-qué cosa princesa-

Celestia-no sé cuánto sabes acerca de este lugar de mi mundo, quiero saber cuánto sabes-

-quiere que le cuente todo lo que se-

Celestia-si-

-será muy laaargo contarle-

Celestia-no es necesario-

Celestia acerco su cuerno a mi frente y me dijo.

-piensa en todo lo que sabes de mi mundo-

Yo le hizo caso y el cuerno de ella comenzó a brillar, de repente frente a mis ojos vi todo lo que había visto en el programa, desde la llegada de nightmare Moon hasta cuando discord se volvió bueno, luego de eso la princesa aparto su cuerno de mí y me sentí algo mareado.

-lo siento pero esta era la forma más rápida-

-no hay problema princesa- lo decía mientras me sobaba la cabeza

Celestia-bueno no quiero quitarte más tiempo, te dejare en ponyville, para ser más precisos en la biblioteca de mi alumna twilight, debes saber quién es-

-si claro princesa muchas gracias-

Celestia-ha pero antes de irte ten esto-

Me dio un pergamino en la mano.

Celestia-es para twilight, entrégaselo por favor-

-está bien princesa-

Celestia-Adiós rex te llamare apenas tenga noticias de discord-

Cuando, menos me doy cuenta, estoy otra vez en la casa de twilight, todo está oscuro y casi no veo, valla ya es de noche, cuanto abre pasado en ese mundo en el que celestia me mando, no lo sé, el caso es que mi llegada hizo algo de ruido, lo cual hizo que la dueña de la casa se despertara.

-¿Rex?- dice twilight asomándose desde el segundo piso.

-twilight, hola, lo siento por aparecer de lanada-

Twilight bajo por las escaleras para hablarme, cuando la veo me doy cuenta que hay un pequeño dragón escondiéndose.

Twilight-Rex, donde estuviste, rainbow dash me dijo que desapareciste cuando fue a presentarte con AppleJack, es muy enojada contigo por cierto-

-lo siento twilight es que la princesa celestia me hizo aparecer en una especie de mundo paralelo o algo así-

Twilight-estuviste con la princesa-

-sí, resulta que ella savia que yo estaba aquí, al parecer discord está desaparecido y posiblemente él fue el que me trajo-

Twilight quedo algo impresionada con lo que le dije.

-mira twilight eso me lo dio la princesa, dijo que era para ti-

Twilight reacciono, cogió el pergamino con su magia y lo leyó –

-mmm, ok si lo dice la princesa, no puedo negarme-

No savia que decía, intente mirar pero no me dejo, no sé por qué, ella dijo que me dejaría quedar unos días, mientras veía donde quedarme, yo acepte, la verdad no me impresionaba ya que esto siempre pasaba en los fanfics que leía.

Por cierto rex mañana tendré que presentarte a todas las chicas, así que vendrán todas mañana en la mañana-

-ok twilight, ¿espera? ¿Qué?-

Twilight-parte de la carta decía que tenía que presentarte a todas mañana y eso are-

-pero, no puede ser así, se supone que las conozca una a una-

Twilight-¿se supone?-

-eee nada olvídalo solo locura mía-no le podía decir a twilight que así se hacía siempre en los fanfics, así que no tenía más que otra de aceptar la situación y esperar a mañana.

-está bien, twilight, mañana será un día agitado-

Twilight me alisto una cama, esa que uso en el episodio en el que rarity y AppleJack se quedaron en su casa, era muy pequeña para mí, mis pies se salían de la cama pero la cobija raramente si era grande así que pude taparlos.

-así que esto es real, solo espero que mi alocada cabeza no me esté jugando una cruel broma-pensaba en mi cabeza.

No podía evitarlo esto seguía siendo difícil de creer, y cuando se me mete una idea a la cabeza es difícil de sacarla, quiero decir estoy en el mundo que siempre he soñado, me siento algo alegre, pero algo sigue molestándome.

Miro desde la ventana, era una hermosa luna, la que estaba esa noche, pensé un poco en mi familia y hasta en jeison, pero no debo pensar en ellos, eso no es útil ya estoy acá y siempre pensé que cuando estará en este mundo si es que alguna vez pasaba me olvidaría del mío y eso are.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4:Las mane 6

**Hola amigos,aca les traigo un nuevo cap de mi fanfic, se que muchos diran que es algo aburrido, pero ya veran que la historia se volvera interesante,haora antes de irme recuerdenpor favor dejarme sus reviews, no eh visto ni uno solo y la verdad estoy comenzando a pensar dejar de escribir esta historia pero bueno, no los quiero molestar mas, aca con ustedes el capitulo 4**

Capítulo 4: Las mane 6

Estoy en una habitación totalmente oscura, no veo nada, camino pero no veo nada.

?-¿tanto nos odiaste?

-no los odio-

?-Nos dejaste-

-Si pero no porque los odiara-

-Adiós rex-

-Espera-

Me desperté y me di cuenta que estaba en una cama.

- ya lo recuerdo, estoy en la biblioteca de twilight, que sueño más raro-

Me acosté en la cama un poco callado mirando al techo, pensando.

-¿Nos dejaste?, olvídalo rex, no era nada-

Aún seguía pensando en eso cuando recuerdo algo, algo importante.

-LA REUNION-

Salte de la cama y corrí, olvide que acá había escaleras por lo que me caí.

-Este día comienza genial ¿no?- lo digo con sarcasmo.

-Twilight, ¿dónde está twilight?-

-salió-dice spike mientras sale de una puerta la cual parece ser el baño.

-oh, Hola spike-

Spike-¿ya nos habían presentado?-

-mm no, ¿Por qué?-

Spike -pues supiste mi nombre-

-a eso, es queee twilight te había mencionado antes-lo dije algo apresurado.

-Mierda enserio sí que mi boca es estúpida- lo pensaba mientras el dragón me miro algo raro.

Spike -bueno como sea, eso no es para mí una presentación, Hola mi nombre es spike y soy el asistente de twilight- me dijo el dragón mientras abalanza su mano frente a mí.

-Hola, mi nombre es rex-lo dije mientras sacudíamos las manos-

Spike-dime rex, ¿qué cuentas por acá?-

-¿twilight no te ha dicho porque estoy acá?-

Spike -en realidad dijo algo pero aún estaba dormido cuando me lo dijo esta mañana, así que no escuche mucho-

-y a donde se fue-

Spike -dijo que traerá a las chicas, son sus amigas, dijo que tenía que presentártelas o algo así-

-¿y hace cuando fue eso?-pregunte un poco nervioso-

Spike -hace como 1 hora, deben llegar pronto-

-o mierda, no estoy listo aun para conocerlas a todas-

Spike -¿mierda?, ¿por qué dices eso?-

-o lo siento, no quise decir eso, lo que quiero decir es que, no estoy preparado para conocer a tantas ponys al tiempo-

Spike -no te preocupes, son buenas chicas aunque se sorprenderán un poco ya que tú eres unn, perdona ¿pero que eres-

-humano, spike, humano-

Spike -a lo siento, bueno se sorprenderán que seas un humano en vez que un pony-

-si eso lo sé-

Mientras hablaba con spike, escuchamos que alguien golpea la puerta, yo salgo corriendo al segundo piso.

Spike -tranquilo amigo, ellas no te aran nada-

Era verdad ellas no me harían nada, yo sé cómo eran y la verdad yo jamás era tímido, estudie actuación por 1 año con mi padre (si mi padre es actor), pero la idea de que eran ellas en especial, me ponía nervioso, las admiro a todas en muchas cosas y silo arruino, o si ellas se asustan de mi, esto no es una fanfic, esto en verdad está pasando no sé cómo reacciran.

-haber rex calcula probabilidades, eso siempre has hecho y siempre ayuda-

-probabilidad de que se asusten y/o desconfíen de mí, 32%-

-de que algunas de ellas se desmalle en especial rarity, 18%-

-de que me acepten y me pueda ganar su confianza poco a poco, 50%-

-Si el porcentaje está a mi favor, conozco bien a esas ponys no creo que haga algo lo suficientemente malo como para que me odien y si lo hago, estoy más que seguro de poder hacer que me perdonen algún día-

Ya un poco más calmado, me asomo para ver que hacen las ponys, miro y twilight, les está hablando. Dios bendiga a mi madre por heredarme su oído, que me deja oír esto.

Twilight-entonces chicas, por favor no se asusten, en especial tu fluttershy- le dijo mientras miraba a la ya nombrada pony.

Fluttershy-lo siento twilight-lo dijo en su tono bajo de voz.

Twilight-sé que es algo raro pero verán que no están malo, ¿verdad rainbow?-

Rainbow solo volteo la cara hacia un lado algo enojada.

Twilight-bueno como sea, lo llamare-

Twilight me llamo y yo un poco nervioso baje poco a poco. La impresión de las ponys fue como lo esperaba, fluttershy se ocultó atrás de applejack mientras que esta miraba intrigada y curiosa por mi forma, rarity casi grita pero twilight la callo, rainbow solo me miro con algo de enojo y pinkie pie, bueno pues ella solo se quedó mirando me algo impresionada y de pronto salto hacia mí.

Pinkie pie-wow, que cosa más rara eres, ¿por qué andas en tus patas traseras?, no espera, primero, ¿que son esas garras que tienes?-cogió mi mano y la toco.

Pinkie pie-wow son muy suaves, ¿eres algún tipo de dragón pony? , no espera, no pareces pony, los ponys tienen pelo en todo su cuerpo pero tú solo tienes en tu cabeza ¿y por qué no tienes cuerno, o alas?, ¿los demás de tu especie si tienen?, ¿o tu eres el único?- dijo todo eso en tan solo unos segundos, trate de entender pero la verdad solo entendí hasta la parte de por qué me paraba en mis patas traseras, antes de que siguiera pinkie, twilight la levito con su magia para quitármela de enésima.

Twilight-pinkie, te dije que no hicieras eso- lo dijo la unicornio mientras miraba a pinkie a lo que esta contesto.

Pinkie-lo siento twilight pero míralo, ¿no es genial?-

Twilight me miro y pidió disculpas por la acción de pinkie-

-tranquila twilight, aunque la verdad eso no me lo esperaba, ¿siempre es así?- pregunte lo cual fue estúpido ya que yo ya sabía que ella era así todo el tiempo.

Twilight asintió luego de que todas se calmaran un poco, en especial pinkie que no dejaba de intentar saltarme enzima otra vez, twilight decidió presentarme.

Twilight –bien chicas él es rex, rex ellas son applejack-me presento a la pony vaquera.

Applejack-hola dulzura, gusto en conocerte, aunque se supone que te conocería ayer, mucho gusto-lo dijo mientras me estiraba la pata para saludarme al mismo tiempo que me sonreía, yo mire un poco para ver como sacudir la pata, era raro debido al hecho de que ella no tenía manos, al final lo logre y nos dimos un bueno apretón de manos o cascos como sea.

Twilight- ella es mi amiga rarity- la unicornio blanca me saludo pero no te que estaba algo rara.

-¿te asusto, rarity?- le pregunte a la unicornio.

Rarity-no, tú no me asustas, es solo que es raro verte, eso es todo-

Me impresiono un poco ya que creía que ella no la asustaría tanto.

Twilight-bueno sigamos ella es fluttershy- iba a saludarla pero antes de que extendiera mi mano, esta salió corriendo, eso me desanimo un poco ya que ella era definitivamente mi pony favorita, quiero decir, era amble, bondadosa, además de que su voz me parecía muy tierna.

-supongo que también te asusto ¿verdad?-le dije mientras ella se escondía detrás de applejack.

Fluttershy -l- lo siento, pero es que no puedo evitarlo-

-tranquila fluttershy cuando me conozcas veras que no soy tan malo como crees-

Twilight-discúlpala es algo tímida, bueno acá a mi lado está la pony imperativa que viste ahorita, su nombre es pinkie pie-

Pinkie pie- si así me llaman pero tú puedes si quieres llamarme pinkie-

-está bien, te llamare pinkie- lo decía mientras le sonreía

Twilight- y por ultimo acá esta rainbow, aunque tú ya la conocías rex-

-o hola rainbow-la salude pero ella volteo su cara a otra parte.

-rainbow pasa algo- le pregunte.

Rainbow -¿que si pasa algo?, te fuiste ayer y me dejaste como una tonta frente a applejack, por celestia, te doy algo de confianza y desapareces cuando te voy a presentar a mis amigas-

-lo siento rainbow, no era mi intención pero la princesa fue la que me transporto a otro lugar, yo no quería irme te lo juro-

Ella me miro un poco y volteo su cabeza.

-vamos rainbow perdóname- le dije mientras me dirigía hacia ella.

Rainbow -ok pero si me vuelves a ser algo parecido te juro que te noqueo otra vez-

-está bien lo juro, pinkie promesa-

Todas se me quedaron viendo cuando dije eso.

-MIERDA ENSERIO SOY LA PERSONA MAS IDIOTA DEL MUNDO, ¿NO PUEDO NI SIQUIERA OCULTAR ALGO?-pensaba en mi cabeza.

-¿cómo sabes de la pinkie promesa?- pregunto pinkie mirándome mientras giraba la cabeza hacia un lado en señal de duda.

-yo, eee, no lo sé ¿adivine?-

Rainbow -¿cómo puedes adivinar algo que ni siquiera se preguntó?, osea no es como saber el nombre de twilight, que por cierto tu "adivinaste"-

-lo siento, puedo explicarlo- les dije a todas algo nervioso

-dios maldigo mi suerte o mejor dicho maldigo mi estupidez- me dije en mi cabeza.

-pues explica- dijo twilight.

-yo, lo siento no puedo decirlo, sin autorización de la princesa- dije una pequeña mentira para solucionar las cosas-

Twilight -¿así que la princesa sabe de esto? Mm me pregunto si será lo que ella menciono en su carta- dijo twilight.

Al final me dejaron de preguntar y le pregunte a twilight porque había traído a todas aquí, a lo que ella respondió.

Twilight -la princesa me dijo en la carta que me envió, que tenías que decirnos algo a todas-

-¿qué quieres decir?- le pregunte

-no lo sé era algo así-twilight llamo a spike el cual estaba atrás de nosotros observando el show, él le paso el pergamino a twilight y ella leyó en voz alta.

Twilight-twilight dile a rex que tiene que decirles a ustedes lo que él me dijo acerca de cierta información que él me dijo cuando estaba con el-

Twilight -eso dijo la princesa y tengo que acatar su orden-

Spike de repente eructo otro pergamino y se lo dio a twilight.

Spike -twilight, será mejor que leas esto y en voz alta dijo el dragón mientras leía el pergamino. Twilight lo sostuvo con su magia y leyó en voz alta.

Twilight -mi querida alumna, después de meditar, sobre lo que te dije de qué rex digiera la información, dile que lo diga cuando él le parezca el mejor momento-

Eso fue raro sin lugar a dudas, ¿porque la princesa quería que les digiera sobre lo que se de ellas? y no solo eso ¿ahora me dejara elegir cuando decirles?

Twilight -bueno eso fue raro, ¿que habrá querido decir la princesa con eso?-se preguntaba a ella misma

Spike -no lo sé, pero supongo que la princesa sabe que está haciendo-

-bueno rex, mientras estés acá, dime que quieres hacer-

-mm, no lo sé, por ahora mi prioridad es conseguir, una casa la cual poder pagar pero primero para eso tengo que conseguir empleo-

En cuanto dije eso Applejack se dirigió a mí y me hablo-

Applejack -o si quieres trabajo, puedes conseguir uno en sweet Apple acres, allá siempre tenemos trabajo demás-me lo decía con una sonrisa y cierto brillo en los ojos

-no lo sé, ¿no te molestara?-

Applejack -para nada, ¿porque lo haría?, tu consigues trabajo y en la granja se aligeran las cosas-

-o-ok-le conteste algo apenado.

Applejack -bueno entonces inicias mañana, pero antes de eso tenemos que enseñarte el pueblo-

Las chicas se miraron y todas comenzaron a elegir un lugar para enseñármelo.

-yo le enseñare la granja-dijo applejack

-yo le enseñare el mercado, dijo rarity

-oh oh oh, yo le enseñare sugar cube corner, y sus alrededores- dijo entusiasmada pinkie

Rainbow -yo lo enseñare las afueras un poco, desde ahí puede ver, a ponyville, canterlot y cloudsdale -

Twilight -yo ya le enseñe la biblioteca, así que no tengo nada más que enseñarle-

Twilight - fluttershy, porque no le enseñas tu casa, por ahí está cerca el bosque y puedes mostrarle-

Fluttershy se puso un poco nerviosa y asintió con la cabeza y luego se quedó más atrás.

Salimos de la biblioteca y twilight se quedó ahí, rarity dijo que tenía que hacer unos vestidos así que me encontraría más tarde con ella, pinkie antes de que me diera cuenta ya no estaba acá fluttershy se fue a su casa y rainbow se quedó con applejack y conmigo.

Applejack -bueno dulzura, ya vamos a ir camino a la granja de nuevo pero esta vez no quiero que desaparezcas- lo dijo mientras se reía.

-jeje, si eso espero-dije con una sonrisa incomoda ya que rainbow me miro con ganas matarme.

Rainbow -bueno yo también me voy tengo que controlar el clima-

Salió volando antes de que le pudiera decir algo, enseguida me fui con applejack a la granja.

Caminamos un buen rato hasta llegar a ella, hablo con applejack cosas de mi mundo se sorprendió al saber que en mi mundo el clima no era controlado y se sorprendió aún más cuando le dije que en mi mundo, no solo había granjas de manzanos, que ellos se expandían mucho más y plantaban toda clase de verdura o fruta.

-¿tomates?- dijo applejack.

-si- le conteste

Applejack -¿lechugas?-

-si-

Applejack -¿zanahoria?-

-si-

Applejack -¿pepino?-

-si-

Applejack –mmmmm ¿arroz?-

-si applejack te digo que sí, la mayoría de frutas y vegetales-

Applejack -pero no lo entiendo como hacen para que el clima no les afecte, en especial porque allá no controlan el clima-lo dijo en su peculiar acento campirano.

-veras applejack, donde vivo, en especial en la parte en la que vivo es una zona tropical, entonces allá no tenemos estaciones, por lo tanto se pueden cultivar muchas cosas sin dañarse-

Applejack -wow, ¿enserio?, osea que no tienen, invierno allá-

-no, de hecho nunca he visto nieve, aunque siempre he querido verla-

Applejack –espera, ¿nunca has visto nieve?, que lastima, aunque cuando el invierno llega a ponyville no podemos cosechar, a mí siempre me ha gustado la nieve-

Hablamos un rato hasta que llegamos a la granja, allí applejack, me presento a todos, a bigmac, a la abuela Smith pero no a applebloom ya que no la encontramos, lo malo de conocerlos fue que la abuela Smith, creyó que era una especie de monstruo y salió corriendo, pero applejack la calmo y le explico todo, bigmac no hizo nada solo me quedo viendo y cuando applejack le dijo que iba a trabajar en la granja me miro un poco más detallado y me dijo.

Bigmac -seguro puedes con esto amigo, no te ves muy fuerte-me dijo en algo de duda

-no te preocupes, sé que tal vez no sea tan fuerte como ustedes los ponys pero aun así no soy tan débil como para no poder cosechar manzanas-

Me acerque a un árbol y le pegue un golpe en puño seco, ellos me miraron con cara de dolor pero en realidad, no me dolió, practique una época artes marciales, y mi maestro era muy bueno ,él me dijo que mi sistema óseo era bastante duro, así que me dijo que golpeara paredes y que eso fortalecería mis nudillos, yo ya antes lo hacía desde pequeño, pero después de eso lo hice más seguido, ya hasta el punto de poder romper 2 ladrillos con mis nudillos, así que aun que esta árbol era un poco grande al pegarle no me molesto mucho. Cayeron las manzanas pero no tantas como creía, al parecer tendré que aplicarle más fuerza, me voltee a ver que decía bigmac pero lo encontré con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Applejack -wow, dulzura no lo haces nada mal, quien diría que de ese cuerpo tan frágil que se ve tendrías tanta fuerza-

Bigmac -bueno si lo hace así todo el tiempo de seguro puede trabajar aquí-

Después de eso nos despedimos, applejack me dijo que trabajábamos desde temprano, así que tenía que despertarme a las 5 de la mañana para estar acá, me despedí y me fui directo a ponyville para encontrarme con rarity, cuando camine buscando el mercado me di cuenta de que muchos ponys me miraban aun con miedo, unos con mas que curiosidad y ahora que no tenía a ningún pony a mi lado, estaba más que seguro que estaban más asustados conmigo, no savia bien donde quedaba el mercado así que le iba a preguntar a alguien, pero antes de que pudiera, algo callo enzima mío y me hizo caer al piso sin que me diera cuenta. Cuando me levanto del piso me doy cuenta de que es derpy.

-oh derpy, como estas- le pregunte a la Pegaso, mientras me levanto del suelo

Derpy -o hola rex, lo siento es que soy un poco mala a la hora de aterrizar-

- ¿qué pasa derpy por que estas aquí?-

Derpy -o sobre eso, mira dejaste en mi casa esta bolsa con, unos globos adentro aun que no parecen globos por que los agito y suena que ay algo dentro, no savia que eran, así que te los traje-

-oh gracias, por traerlos derpy y disculpa por estorbar-

Derpy -no te preocupes, me sobraba algo de tiempo, y además, estas cosas son tuyas, no me las podía quedar-

Derpy -bueno me tengo que ir a entregar cartas, adiós-

-espera derpy-le grite un poco exaltado a la pony, en realidad le quería decir algo desde hace rato.

Derpy -¿qué pasa?-

-solo quería agradecerte por haberme cuidado y no dejarme tirado en la entrada-dije mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa, aunque era algo raro ya que sus ojos sonnn, bueno ya saben

Derpy -o tontito, no te preocupes, no hay nada de que agradecer-

-pero igual gracias-le sonreí, enserio tenía que agradecerle, no tengo idea que hubiera pasado si no me hubiera encontrado.

A lo que ella también me sonrió

-oye derpy por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está el mercado?-

**Fin del capitulo**


	5. Capítulo 5: ¿buena o mala suerte?

**Notas del autor**

**Bueno amigos, la verdad creía que no iba a tener ni un solo reviews pero saben que, al menos tuve uno y con eso me basto para motivarme a seguir escribiendo, por otra parte lo siento por no haber publicado antes es que mi Internet se callo y no podía publicar pero ya enseguida mañana publico el capitulo 6, recuerden chicos sus reviews son mi inspiración así se a anonimaente me gustaría saber que les parece mis historia bueno sin mas que decir por ahora acá el capitulo 5. **

**PD: si me ponen en favoritos también ayuda XD**

Capítulo 5: ¿Buena o mala suerte?

Saben gente, quisiera que supieran algo de mí, yo no soy religioso, no creo en el dios que dice la biblia y todo eso, aun así los respeto, después de todo son sus creencias y no soy nadie para burlarme o criticarle, pero saben gente sí creo en algo, en la suerte y si alguien me preguntara que si tengo buena suerte, yo diría que efectivamente, no, mi suerte es una mierda, siempre tengo mala suerte y siempre me pasan cosas malas, como aquella vez que Salí del lugar en que estudiaba en bicicleta y empezó a llover, una semana antes de eso había estado enfermo de la garganta y claro ese día ya me sentía bien, cuando llovió pues me moleste un poco, dije algo que no debí decir, dije que algo como, genial, seria aún más genial que lloviera duro, lo cual irónicamente paso, mi casa me quedaba lejos del lugar donde estudiaba así que estaba totalmente mojado, un poco con rabia a la ironía, dije otra cosa que no debí decir pero solo lo dije, lo que dije fue que solo falta que callera granizo, lo que efectivamente paso, me callo granizo y no podía ver, por lo que no vi un carro y cuando lo alcance a ver voltee rápido y lo esquive, pero claro gracias a mi grandiosa suerte me resbale y me caí , por la caída, mi bicicleta se dañó y no podía arreglarla, así que todo el camino a casa lo camine, claro me moje y todo, llegue a la puerta de mi casa y para mi suerte, deje las llaves así que me toco golpear la puerta, pero con aun más suerte, no había nadie en mi casa, espere hasta que mi hermana mayor Camila llego, cuando ella llego se rio un poco de mí, el caso fue que al entrar a mi casa creía que mi mala suerte no podría ser peor, pero claro que podía, llegue y abrí mi maleta, en la cual llevaba mi Tablet android, jamás la había llevado al lugar que estudiaba pero ese día la quise llevar pero mi suerte llego de nuevo, lo cual hizo que no encendiera, al parecer se había mojado mucho y al encenderá hizo corto y no funciono más, de paso yo me enferme durante una semana con fiebre, me toco pagar por mi Tablet, y mientras no estuve en el lugar donde estudiaba, dejaron más trabajos de lo usual, así que tuve que hacer trabajos mientras estaba enfermo, así duro toda mi maldita semana, si definitivamente mi suerte es una mierda, ahora estoy acá, en un mundo donde la mayoría de sus habitantes son ponys que hablan. Me encontré con uno en particular, una Pegaso llamada derpy, ella me había acogido antes. Yo tenía algo que hacer ese día, encontrarme con una unicornio muy hermosa y que le gustaba la moda, así que le pregunte a la Pegaso donde quedaba el mercado, ese era el lugar de encuentro con la unicornio, ella me dijo donde era, y eso es a lo que lleva mi situación actual.

-DIOS, mi suerte la adoro, bueno no es mala suerte, diría que esta vez fui un idiota, porque creí que derpy sabría dónde está el mercado, ahora estoy quien sabe dónde en que parte del pueblo y tengo que estar con rarity en 5 minutos-

-ya se, le preguntare a esa pony que esta hay- me dirigí hacía una pony que estaba a lo lejos, lo cual para mi bendita suerte, le pareció gracioso jugarme una broma.

-mm disculpe, señorita, ¿me podría decir dónde está el mercado?-le pregunto a la pony que esta hay y ella se gira para verme, ella se quedó quieta un momento y luego grito.

-OHHH POR CELESTIA LO QUE DECIA BON BON ERA CIERTO-dijo la exaltada pony.

Me puse a pensar -¿bon bon?, esperen un segundo- mire a la pony, la cual estaba muy exaltada mirándome y me di cuenta de algo, yo sé quién era, era nada más y nada menos que la mismísima lyra.

-oh, ¿ee? disculpa pero necesito ubicarme ¿dónde está el merc?-no alcance a decir nada ya que lyra se lanzó contra mí.

Lyra -wow un humano y está frente a mis ojos, ja, esos idiotas ya no se burlaran de mi- dijo la pony mientras me miraba con una gran sonrisa

-esto tardara mucho, lo mejor será irme-me quite a lyra de encima y me fui.

Lyra-Espera- es lo único que la escuche decir, lamentablemente para mi ella se lanzó de nuevo y me tiro al piso otra vez.

Lyra-no te puedes ir, tengo que hablar contigo y tú tienes que decirme todo sobre ti- lo decía mientras me arrastraba.

-mm lo siento lyra pero eso tendrá que esperar tengo que irme a buscar a rarity y se supone que ya debería estar con ella- se lo dije mientras me soltaba de ella

Lyra-¿rarity?, ¿qué importa ella?, espera un segundo, sabes mi nombre, ahora si está decidido te vienes conmigo-

-dios no tengo tiempo para esto-

Salí corriendo de lyra lo más que pude, pero ella corrió a perseguirme, corrí cuanto pude, pero ella tenía ventaja, después de todo ella tiene cuatro patas y yo solo 2,asi que después de una gran persecución ella me empujo y al maldito piso otra vez.

Lyra-lo siento pero tengo que hablar contigo ahora- lo decía la maldita pony

Intente escapar otra vez pero antes de que pudiera correr, siento que no me puedo mover, intento pero no puedo, mi cuerpo lo siento demasiado duro, me doy cuenta y estoy rodeado por una aura verde.

Lyra-bueno, hora de irnos-

Comencé a pensar, no tenía otra alternativa, así que hice lo que todo un machote haría en esa situación

-AYUDAAAA- grite para ver si alguien me ayudaba a liberarme de esta pony, pero nadie fue a ayudarme, todos estaban metidos en sus casas y no querían ayudar a un monstruo como yo.

-mierda, llegare tarde y rarity se enojara-pesaba.

Pero parece que después de una gran racha de mala suerte vino un poco de buena, para que algo se acercaba acá, para mi suerte no era nadie más que rainbow dash, la cual había venido por mi reciente grito. Se acerca a mí para luego notar que estoy atrapado en la magia de lyra.

Rainbow -mmm ¿rex?, ¿qué pasa?, ¿no se supone debes estar con rarity?-

-si rainbow, pero lo que pasa es que tengo cierto problema con esta unicornio, la que por cierto quiero matar-rainbow mira otra vez y no puede evitar reírse.

-¿me vas a ayudar o no?-le pregunto algo enojado

Rainbow -ok, ok-decía mientras se dirigía a lyra

Rainbow-oye lyra, lo siento pero rex esta algo ocupado ahora y tiene que irse-

Lyra no pareció oírla al parecer en su cabeza había una gran fiesta de ideas de lo que podía hacer conmigo.

Rainbow-lyra ¿me oyes?-

Lyra después de un rato voltea y mira a rainbow.

Lyra-oh, hola rainbow dash-

Rainbow -hola lyra-

Lyra -¿Qué cuentas por aquí?-

Antes de que rainbow pudiera decir algo lyra hablo de nuevo

Lyra -yo he encontrado algo muy especial-se voltea a verme y me levita al frente de rainbow.

Lyra -mira, nada más ni nada menos que un humano, por fin puedo probar que son reales y que no me digan loca-lyra decía con gran entusiasmo

Rainbow -mm que bien por ti lyra, pero acá el humano, necesita ir donde esta rarity, y por cierto se llama rex-

Lyra como si hubiera despertado de un trance me mira.

Lyra -oh, lo siento, no era mi intención-me suelta y me pone en el piso.

Lyra -¿así que te llamas rex?, lo siento por haberte molestado, pero es que la idea de ver un humano me sorprendió y te tome sin siquiera escucharte-

-no hay problema lyra pero por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso-

Lyra -ok, lo siento pero te necesito-

La miro y digo.

-mira lyra sé que quieres hacerme un montón de preguntas, pero que te parce si después hablamos más calmadamente-

Lyra -ok y lo siento de nuevo-

-no es problema, pero ahora, ¿ALGUIEN POR TODO LOS CIELOS ME PUEDE DECIR DONDE CARAJOS ESTA EL MERCADO?-

Lo que paso después fue una experiencia muy peculiar, resulto que rainbow se ofreció a llevarme hay, pero a falta de tiempo, dijo que la mejor opción era volando, a mí me había causado un poco de gracia y le dije que yo era muy grande para que ella me llevara, lo cual hizo que esta se enojara y lo tomara como un reto ella me jalo de mi camisa para salir volando a toda velocidad. Lo cual para mí no fue muy agradable ya que casi me ahorca con mi camisa. al final llegamos al mercado y rarity estaba ahí, me disculpe por llegar un poco tarde y ella dijo que no había problema, ahora estoy aquí con ella hablando en el mercado, claro rainbow dash salió volando antes de que me diera cuenta quien sabe a dónde.

Rarity -bueno cariño debes tener un poco más encuentra tu tiempo, eso de llegar tarde no es de caballeros-

-lo siento rarity, pero no quise, hacerlo-

Después de que conociera un poco más el mercado me di cuenta que rarity me miraba de forma extraña,

-¿qué pasa rarity?- le dije un poco preocupado ya que no era la primera vez

Rarity -no, no es nada cariño- me dijo con una sonrisa incomoda.

Yo tome aire y le dije- mira rarity si te doy miedo lo comprendo pero por favor no finjas-

Rarity me miro y me dijo.

Rarity -no te tengo miedo cariño es solo que-

-¿Qué?-dije

Rarity -es tuuu-

-¿mí que?- le dije ya un poco más serio ya que me estaba molestando que no llegara al bendito punto de una vez

Rarity -ok, está bien lo diré, es tu ropa-

-¿mi ropa?- me quede pensativo un segundo CLAROOO, MI ROPA ¿por qué no había pensado esa posibilidad?, ella no me tenía miedo es solo no soportaba mi apariencia además no es que este sea mi mejor atuendo, cuando estaba en mi hogar no me había arreglado así que solo estaba con una camisa verde algo manchada con aceite, y mi pantalones viejos que por cierto estaban sucios y rotos, además las varias caídas que había tenido gracias a lyra no mejoraron el estado de mi ropa. Entonces me acerque a rarity y le dije.

-oh lo siento rarity, no es mi mejor ropa, cuando estaba en mi mundo, no estaba muy arreglado que digamos-

Rarity -¿osea que en tu mundo no se visten así normalmente?- dijo rarity con algo de alegría y brillo en sus ojo

-mm, no para nada, de echo he visto algunas cosas por aquí, y muchos se visten como nosotros, pero la verdad, es que nunca puedo comprar ropa, mis padres insistían en que tenía mucha, pero la verdad más de la mayoría no me quedaba ya que había crecido en el último mes-

Rarity -ohh, cielos, ¿osea que has tenido que vestir ropas así durante mucho tiempo?-

-¿pues si para ti mucho tiempo es 1 mes?, pues si-

Rarity -nada más que decir, vendrás ahora mismo a mi casa-

Y sin más que decir nos dirigimos a la casa de rarity, la verdad, esto me arreglaba las cosas, enserio necesitaba más ropa, y quien más que rarity para hacérmela. Cuando llegamos a la casa de rarity ella salió corriendo como un rayo hacia sus telas.

Rarity -¿qué te parece esta cariño?- me decía mientras me mostraba un tela con un tono rojo rubí

-mm no está nada mal- le conteste

Rarity -¿te gusta?- yo me quede un rato callado.

Rarity -vamos rex, tienes que decirme que te gusta y con eso are tu ropa o por lo menos dame un indicio de lo que te gusta-

-bueno, me gusta el verde y el negro- le dije señalando unas telas

Rarity -ok con eso tengo más que suficiente- ahora necesito medir tus cuerpo, es muy raro y esto es como un desafío para mí, jaja que emocionante-lo dijo mientras que cogía un metro y se acercó a mí.

-o-ok- le dije un poco nervioso, la verdad es que no me gusta que examinen mucho mi cuerpo.

Después de tomar muchas medidas rarity se detuvo.

Rarity -listo ahora todo lo que necesito es tiempo, esto será un poco difícil-

-¿y qué hago mientras?-

Rarity me observo y vio que estaba todo sucio.

Rarity -bueno podrías dar una ducha mientras-

-¿No te molesta?-

Rarity -para nada, no sería capaz de dejarte en esas condiciones, el baño está en el segundo piso , la segunda puerta a la derecha-

-ok, mm gracias-

Rarity -de nada cariño-

Subí al segundo piso, inspeccionando todo.

-bueno al parecer mi suerte está mejorando- lo digo mientras me acerco al baño

En ese momento veo que la puerta se abre y de ahí sale un pequeña unicornio que yo conocía. Ella se quedó estática hay. De repente con un grito que haría que la misma celestia llorara, hizo que me callera al piso, después de eso grito otra vez diciendo monstruo, y se encerró en el baño.

-sí, mi suerte está mejorando- lo digo con una sonrisa en la cara, luego miro al techo y digo.

-por toda la rrepu #%/madre ¿qué hizo para merecer esto?-

Oigo pasos provenientes de las escaleras y veo que rarity sale.

Rarity -¿qué paso?-

-no lose iba a entrar al baño pero antes de que lo hiciera la puerta se abrió y una pequeña potra me vio, pego un grito y se encerró de nuevo-esta vez me controle un poco, si otra vez "adivino" puede que asuste ya a rarity o a la misma potra que está encerrada.

Rarity -o lo siento, esa es mi hermana sweetie belle, enseguida la saco- rarity se acercó y golpeo la puerta.

Rarity -sweetie belle, soy yo rarity déjame entrar-

Sweetie belle abrió la puerta pero cuando me vio la cerro de inmediato otra vez.

Rarity -sweetie belle, abre la puerta ahora mismo y déjame entrar- dijo ya gritando un poco enojada

Después de eso abrió la puerta y sweetie belle agarro a rarity tan rápido como pudo.

Mientras que ellas estaban ahí me senté en el piso y me puse a esperar, de repente oigo cosas que dejan pensando. Serruchos, un elefante, monos, después ventanas rompiéndose.

-vaya la típica escena caricaturesca-dije en mi mente

Después de eso el ruido seso y se abrió la puerta.

-lo sentimos por hacerte esperar, no queríamos molestarte- dijo rarity

Rarity -¿verdad?- lo decía mientras miraba a sweetie belle algo enojada.

Sweetie belle se quedó mirando al piso un rato, levanto la cara y luego me miro, yo me agache para estar más cerca de ella.

Sweetie belle -l-lo siento- dijo sweetie belle

-no hay problema, me ha pasado ya varias veces desde que llegue acá, no eres la primera-

Sweetie belle-¿enserio?-

-enserio-

Sweetie belle-¿no mientes?-

-mm, no-

Sweetie belle me miro con los ojo vidrioso, y puso una cara de cachorrito, dios tanta ternura probablemente mataría a alguien, por un momento quise tomarla y abrazarla fuerte pero me controle.

Sweetie belle -mm bueno, ¿amigos?- dijo sweetie belle en lo que parecía ser una señal de tregua.

Me reí un poco y extendí mi mano.

-amigos-

Después de eso me tome un relajante baño en la casa de rarity, me apoye sobre la pared la cual estaba muy fría y pensé.

-¿Amigos?- Lo dije con una mirada mirando el techo del baño.

Me vino una cosa a la mente un recuerdo.

Flashback

-JAJAJAJA ¿AMIGOS?, LOS AMIGOS NO EXISTEN, ¿MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD?, AL CARAJO, ERES UN IDIOTA REX, NO DEBES CONFIAR EN NADIE, SE FRIO, SE CALCULADOR, USA A LA GENTE, COMO ELLOS TE USARON Y LUGO RIETE DE ELLOS JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ- lo decía un rex tirado en la hierba de algún parque, mientras la lluvia caía.

Fin del flashback

-je, supongo que "el", ahora estaría riéndose de todo esto, pero está bien, no importa- Estaba pensativo rex mientras miraba el techo del baño, bajando hasta estar acostado en la bañera, pensado.

-Los amigos, existen, ¿verdad?-

Después de eso rex salió del baño con una toalla que le había dejado rarity, miro y se dio cuenta que su ropa ya no estaba, se asomó en la puerta y miro que hay debajo de la puerta estaba su nueva ropa.

Era una chaqueta color verde con un cuello de tortuga que le podía tapar la boca, sin apretarle, eso le recordaba a los akatsuki del anime de naruto, ya que su cuello lo tapaba igual, la chaqueta tenía una franja negra, en toda la mitad y en algunos costados de los hombros, luego vio que había una camisa negra, que se pegaba muy bien a su cuerpo, a rex normalmente le gustaba la ropa que no le apretara pero esta le gustaba, luego vio un pantalón, el cual era como rey oscuro, parecía del material de un jeans, y una pequeña prenda que al parecer eran como bóxer. Se quedó mirando toda su ropa y pensó.

-wow rarity sí que es buena en esto-

Baje con mi camisa que me pegaba al cuerpo y con mis jeans puestos, wow enserio me gustaron, cuando bajo me encuentro con rarity y sweetie belle, las llamo y ellas se voltean.

-wow rex, te vez sensacional, dijo sweetie belle

Rarity-y que lo digas sweetie belle, cariño te vez maravilloso definitivamente, soy una genio en esto de la moda-lo decía con un voz orgullosa y una sonrisa.

- y enserio lo eres rarity, mira esto quiero decir, es perfecto, muchas, muchas gracias, le dije mientras le di un fuerte abrazo.

Ella se me aparto y me di cuenta que estaba muy roja.

Rarity -n-no hay de que cariño, gracias a ti después de todo aprendí muchas cosas- lo dijo un poco roja aun.

-¿cómo que no hay de qué?, debo pagártelo de alguna manera, quiero decir, enserio mira, ¿cómo hiciste esto?-

Rarity -o no es nada cariño, en realidad cogí tu vieja ropa para usarla como guía para tu nueva ropa.

-ha así que ay es donde estaba-

Rarity -sí, emm lo siento, aunque ay algo que no entiendo-

-¿que, rarity?-

Rarity -¿para que era esa prenda que te hice?, la más pequeña, parecían algo como pantalones pero muy cortos- pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

Yo me puse algo nervioso y le conteste en el oído para que sweetie belle no oyera.

Rarity se puso como un bombillo pensado en que había cogido mi anterior prenda la cual era la que aseguraba mis tesoros.

Rarity -¿oh?, OH, OHHH por celestia, no fue mi intención coger tu ropa sin permiso menos pensando que era para ese tipo de cosas-dijo muy roja

-no, hay problema rarity, pero lo a la próxima podrías avisarme, esa prenda es muy personal-

-¿cómo personal?- dijo la muy curiosa sweetie belle

Rarity -sweetie belle, no es de tu incumbencia molestar al señor rex-

-pero ¿que hice?- dice un poco confundida sweetie belle

Después de todo eso, seguimos hablando pero me di cuenta de algo, se me olvidaba algo, mire la hora y mis ojos crecieron,

-oh mierda, ¿cómo se me pudo olvidar?-

Rarity -¿perdón?- dijo un poco disgustada rarity por cómo le hable

-no, no es por ti rarity, sino que mira la hora se supone que debo estar con pinkie-

Rarity -oh, nononono, debes apurarte lo más rápido que puedas no es de un caballero dejar esperando a una dama-lo dijo mientras rápidamente abrió la puerta

-Silo se, bueno gracias de nuevo por todo rarity y fue un placer conocerte sweetie belle-lo dije mientras que Salí corriendo a mi máxima velocidad, dios odio estar apurado pero este día no se ajustaba mi horario.

Corrí y corrí en lo que menos me di cuenta ya había llegado al punto de encuentro con pinkie, el cual, por suerte ya conocía, era en el inicio del mercado. Me quede esperando un rato y mire el reloj.

-qué raro, bueno supongo que se le hizo tarde- me dije a mi mismo, algunos ponys me miraron y la mayoría se alejaron.

Al final del me quede hay un esperando, ya había pasado 8 minutos desde que la hora de encuentro había pasado, yo no era un persona paciente, no me gustaba llegar tarde a los lugares y menos que me llegaran tarde. Espere otro rato y nada, al final decidí irme pero algo estaba debajo de mí y me hizo tropezar, haciéndome caer al piso.

- dios el piso, enserio tiene una ficción conmigo hoy- miro a ver que era y resulta un pequeño bulto que estaba tapado con una cobija negra.

-mm que raro- mi ro el bulto y decido tocarlo, pero apenas lo toque explota y hay sale una lluvia de confeti con globos.

Pinkie pie-oh, hola rex, que bien que te diste cuenta, creí que nunca te darías cuenta, estaba a punto de decir que yo estaba hay para darte una sorpresa, pero tu llegaste y te diste cuenta que yo estaba ahí, eso es bueno ya que no tu ve que decirte de la sorpresa, ya que así no hubiera sido una sorpresa-dijo la muy colorida pony rosa, en un tiempo de como 3 segundos.

-oh pinkie, mm ¿gracias?, ¿para qué era la sorpresa?-lo dije en señal de duda ya que ciertamente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué me hizo eso.

Pinkie pie -O veras, antes de que te fueras comencé a pensar qué clase de criatura eres, entonces me puse a mirar en los libros de twilight y adivina que, lo encontré, así que me puse feliz y te quise dar una sorpresa para que así pudieras darte cuenta que ya sé que eres-

Yo me quede algo intrigado y le dije.

-mmm, muestra pinkie, a ver que encontraste-

Pinkie pie -ten- ella extendió sus patas delanteras y me dio un libro.

Pinkie pie -Acá esta- me dijo mientras abría una página del libro y yo lo mire.

Cogí el libro y mire que era, por alguna razón ya me daba la idea de que era, y efectivamente tenía razón, lo que pinkie encontró, fueron monos.

-pinkie, escucha, que bueno que encontraste esto, pero yo no soy un mono-

Ella me miro un poco triste y me dijo.

Pinkie pie -¿entonces que eres?-dijo un poco desanimada.

-a ver pinkie, mira mi raza a si tiene cierta conexión con los monos, nuestra raza evoluciono de ellos, pero eso fue hace millones de años y fue un proceso lento, ya mi raza no es de monos es de humanos- le dije rápidamente a pinkie

Pinkie pie -¿entonces?, ¿no me equivoque del todo cierto?- dijo un poco feliz pinkie mientras se iba alzando su mirada.

-mm, no, de echo comprendo que no nos diferencies pero es como confundirte a ti y a un burro- le dije con una sonrisa.

Pinkie pie -jajaja- pinkie comenzó a reír descontroladamente, al parecer lo que dije le causo gracia.

Pinkie pie -no seas tontito rex, nosotras somos muy distintas a los burros, empezando ellos ni tienen, cutie mark- lo diecia mientras reía cada vez más fuerte.

-pero bueno ya es hora de irnos- dijo ya una alegre pinkie.

-sip hora de irnos- le dije sonriéndole.

Caminamos un rato hacia lo que parecía sugar cube corner entonces algo vino a mi mente.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde deje mis papas?-

**Fin del capitulo**


	6. Chapter 6: Una pony rosa y 2 pegasos

**Hola a todos de nuevo, se que había prometido subir este capitulo antes pero es que me entretuve mucho leyendo otro fanfic y no escribí este, pero bueno como disculpa les traje este episodio que es realmente largo, es el mas largo que e escrito y hasta pensé dividirlo en 2 pero ya estoy aquí así que ni mas ni menos acá lo traje, bueno amigos recuerden dejar uno que otro reviews, no e recibido muchos pero con uno que otro me motivo para seguir escribiendo así que bueno señores acá esta el capitulo 6.**

**Anonimol, fuera**

Capítulo 6: Una pony rosa y 2 Pegasos

Nos dirigimos con pinkie a sugar cube corner y hay ella me mostro el lugar, me mostro al señor y la señora cake que para mi impresión ellos no se asustaron de mi de echo solo me miraron un poco y me sonrieron, ahora estoy con pinkie sentados en las mesas de sugar cube corner, la verdad me sentía algo alegre, para mi pinkie era alguien de admirar.

Pinkie-bueno rex, ¿qué te parece?-

-muy lindo pinkie, es tal y como lo imagine-le dije sonriendo.

Pinkie -¿cómo te lo imaginaste?-

-pues si es que cuando applejack estaba conmigo me hablo de este lugar-

Pinkie -¿enserio?, wow applejack sí que es buena amiga, si sigue así nos podrá da mucha publicidad

-si ella es una buena amiga supongo-

Pinkie -claro que lo es tontito, ella ayuda a cualquier pony de ponyville-

-jajaja ¿en serio?, ¿me pregunto que estará tramando?-

Pinkie -¿a que te refieres?-

-no lo sé de pronto lo hace para saber sus secretos y luego cuando menos se lo esperen, GORBERNARA PONYVILLE-

Después de eso pinkie se quedó un poco callada al igual que yo, hubo un silencio de 2 segundos y luego los dos nos comenzamos a reír-

Pinkie -jajajaja esa estuvo buena rex-

-mmm sip-

-oye rex, ¿no quieres ir a conocer los lugares de acá cerca?- pregunto una muy alegre pinkie.

Yo mire por la ventana, algo preocupado, la verdad aun algunos ponys me seguían viendo raro y hasta algunos se escondían de mí, pinkie noto eso y hablo.

Pinkie -¿que pasa rex?- decía una preocupada pinkie.

Yo respire hondo y hable-o no es nada pinkie, es solo que me estoy cansando de que se asusten allá afuera de mí, quiero decir, sabía que se asustarían de mi al principio pero no crei que tanto. Pero tranquila pinkie no es nada-

Pinkie -¿como que no es nada?, eso es terrible, tu no le has hecho nada a ellos y todos actúan como fluttershy en nightmare night, no permitiré que ellos te hagan sentir mal- lo dijo en un tono serio.

-o no pinkie, tranquila no me siento mal, créeme no quiero molestar a los demás ponys-

Pinkie -pinkie me frunció el ceño y me hablo- no digas eso rex, mientras que pinkie pie viva, no quiere ver triste a nadie-

Por la respuesta de pinkie, algo creció en mí, algo que paso por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi garganta.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAS- comencé a reír alocadamente.

Pinkie -¿rex que pasa?- me dijo pinkie con algo de duda.

-JAJAJAJAJA no es nada pinkie es solo que JAJAJAJAJAJA, lo que dijiste fue muy gracioso JAJAAJAJAJ- lo decía apenas pudiendo respirar.

Pinkie -¿que dije?-

-eso de JAJAJAJA sentirme triste, JAJAJAJAJA, DIOS ME MATAS CON ESO JAJAJAJAJAJA-

Pinkie -¿Qué? ¿pero por qué dices eso?-

-JAJAjaja aaa, pinkie mira si vas a conocerme a fondo debes entender algo-pare de reír y luego me puse un poco más serio

-ningún pony, persona, animal, o lo que sea me ha puesto triste jamás, ni creo que lo haga-

Pinkie se puso algo dudosa y me hablo.

Pinkie -pero si ahorita estabas con esa cara-

-a eso, no estaba triste pinkie, es solo que me siento algo preocupado por que los ponys se asustan de mí, pero no me ponen triste-

Pinkie -¿enserio?-

-si enserio, mira pinkie, no me he puesto triste ni me he puesto a llorar desde que tengo como 7 años y eso que eso paso por que una tontería-

Pinkie se puso al frente mío y me hablo ya muy seria-

Pinkie -espera ¿no has llorado desde hace tanto?-

-si pinkie, aun así te agradezco el gesto aunque no me sienta triste, me hace sentir menos preocupado con lo que dijiste-

Pinkie -¿enserio?, bueno veras eso no está bien así no estés triste no está bien que esos ponys te hagan eso-

-¿tú crees?-

Pinkie -si-

-como sea pinkie no importa que digas no vas a conseguir que me traten como cualquier pony, sin importar que-

Pinkie -claro que sí, tengo una brillante idea- lo decía con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿qué idea?-

Pinkie –o, no te contare, es un plan-

Pinkie -pero necesitare mas, tiempo, mmm-lo decía mientras se ponía su casco en la barbila.

Pinkie -lo siento rex pero tengo que irme a hacer algo-

-¿espera que?- lo dije algo dudoso.

Pinkie -si tengo una gran idea, bueno en realidad ya tenía esa idea, pero con esta otra idea, mejore esta idea y ahora hice una supermega idea- lo decía otra vez muy sonriente.

-pero, ¿entonces que hago?-

Pinkie -o no te preocupes, de eso yo me encargo-

De repente pinkie pie salió volando de sugar cube, y yo me que quede con la duda, mire a los cakes y ellos me respondieron encogiendo los hombros en señal de duda, después de 2 minutos alguien golpeo la puerta, el señor cake me dijo que si la podía abrir y lo hize, en la puerta esta pinkie y al lado de ella una rainbow dash algo apresurada.

-pinkie explícame otra vez porque no entendí nada de lo que dijiste-

-lo siento rainbow no hay tiempo, para volver a explicar, ve y haz tu recorrido con rex, luego te veo, adiós-antes de que rainbow digiera algo, los 2 ya veíamos era un punto rosa alejándose a toda velocidad.

Rainbow dash -ok, eso fue raro, pero supongo que pinkie sabe lo que hace-

-mmm yeep-lo dije en un tono imitador de big macintosh

Rainbow dash -bueno, supongo que te are el recorrido ahora, aunque la verdad aun me quedaba media hora en mi entrenamiento-

-¿entrenamiento?-

Rainbow dash -si estaba entrenando, debo entrenar si es que quiero entrar a los wondervolts-

-¿oh? Y ¿que son los wondervolts?- lo dije con una pequeña sonrisa de estupidez pues obvio ya savia quienes son.

Rainbow dash - ellos son los pegasos más rápidos de toda equestria y un día estaré con ellos-

-wow, ¿crees que puedas?-

Rainbow dash -claro que puedo, viste como volé hoy mientras te traía y eso que ni siquiera estaba esforzándome-

-que bien, yo creo que si es así, tú lograras entrar en ellos-

Rainbow dash - ¿no te estas burlando de mi verdad?-

-claro que no, yo sé que tú eres muy rápida con solo verlo-

Rainbow dash -ja, pues, si yo entro entonces te invitare a mi primer vuelo-

-ooook, señorita esperare con ansias, pero antes de que eso pase, ¿no deberíamos no sé, ir primero a cierto recorrido que me dijeron que me enseñarían?-

Rainbow dash -claro, vamos-

Nos dirigimos hacia las afueras de ponyville, mientas camina vamos por el pueblo para salir de él, algunos ponys me miraron, como decirlo, más raro, algunos me veían curiosamente como siempre, pero algunos me sonreían, cuando los veía. No sé por qué pero seguramente pinkie pie tenía que ver en esto. Al final llegamos a las afueras más o menos donde yo desperté por primera vez, pero nos alejamos más hacia una colina alta, eran las 3 así que aun así buen sol para estar hay.

Rainbow dash -listo rex, desde aquí puedes ver los mejores 3 lugares de equestria, ponyville, canterlot y claro la ciudad donde nacemos los ganadores, cloudsdale- lo decía en su tono orgulloso como siempre.

Aproveche un poco y le dije a rainbow, que si me podía pasar unas pluma y un papel.

Rainbow dash -¿para que lo quieres?- pregunto rainbow.

-o no es por nada en especial, solo are un pequeño mapa de ponyville, la verdad no están grande como creía y desde acá puedo notar eso, aun así me convendría un mapa-

Rainbow dash -pero, no sé dónde encontrar, creo que twilight tiene uno, pero tendría que regresar hasta allá-

-¿acaso la voladora más rápida de ponyville le cuesta mucho trabajo ir hasta allá?-le dije en un tono burlesco.

Rainbow dash -¿así que crees eso? ¿He?, pues veras que llego allá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- lo dijo algo enojada

-sí, claro pues pruébalo, rainbow crash, quiero que vallas hay y regreses en 3 minutos-

Rainbow dash -¿3 minutos?, eso es para potros, llegare en 2 minutos-

-bueno pues pruébalo-

Afortunadamente mi reloj lo he tenido todo este tiempo, con eso lo podría contar. Rainbow se preparó y espero a que yo le digiera cuando salir.

-yyy, AHORA-

Vi como rainbow salió y dejo un montón de polvo en la hora de salida, y a lo lejos, vi como dejaba un rastro de arcoíris. Me prepare a contar, ya llevaba 1:20 y nada que la veía, después de 10 segundos ya la veía acercarse a toda velocidad, solo le quedaban 30 segundos y ella iba absolutamente rápido. Se acercó a máxima velocidad y llego a mi ya a una rainbow muy cansada con un cuaderno y un lápiz en la boca, no era lo que le había pedido pero seguramente serviría.

Rainbow dash -¿Cuánto …. fue?- me preguntaba una cansada rainbow

-1:40- lo dije totalmente serio

Rainbow dash –ja... te lo dije… y hasta con 20 segundos de anticipación, soy la mejor Pegaso de ponyville, no, yo diría que de equestria- lo decía mientras recuperaba la respiración poco a poco.

- si rainbow, estaba totalmente equivocado, no debí dudar de ti- se lo dije con una sonrisa.

-ahora descansa un poco, yo tengo que hacer el este mapa-

Rainbow dash -ni que estuviera cansada- lo decía de forma arrogante.

-¿así?, no me digas- la verdad se veía muy cansada al parecer había también entrenando antes y acá se esforzó mucho, la veía no solo cansada se veía que sus reflejos estaban dormidos así que se me ocurrió algo. La vi a los ojos hasta que note por un segundo que se cerraron un segundo y le lance mi lápiz a la cabeza, intento esquivarla pero no pudo.

Rainbow dash -oye, ¿por qué hiciste eso?- lo decía un poco enojada

-vez rainbow lo vez, ni si quiera pudiste esquivar mi lápiz-

Rainbow dash -yo, ee, no estaba preparada, hazlo de nuevo-

-no, por favor rainbow, no te esfuerces, es peligroso, descansa un poco mientras acá hago el mapa-

Después de una laaaarga discusión rainbow se acostó en el pasto y se quedó dormida, le pregunte por que no dormía en las nubes y ella dijo, que no me oiría si estaba tan lejos. Lo pensé y al final acepte, rainbow se acostó en el pasto como si fuera una pequeña cachorrita, recordé que había una imagen de ella por internet en la que dormía en una nube, pues así estaba, la verdad se veía muy tierna, bueno ahora estoy aquí haciendo un mapa mientras rainbow descansa la verdad está muy profunda.

-y dijiste que no estabas, cansada y estas como una piedra- lo dije sonriendo.

Al final termine el mapa pero no quería despertar a rainbow, después de todo aun nos quedaba una hora hasta luego ir con fluttershy, así que la deje dormir, me puse a ver el paisaje, era muy bonito, después mire a rainbow dash, enserio sí que se veía linda así, muy adorable diría yo, no perdí tiempo y cogí una hoja de cuaderno y comencé a dibujarla, la verdad no era muy difícil, los ponys, son ciertamente básicos y no son tan complicados de dibujar como los humanos, dibujo desde que tengo 10 así que esto no era un reto, aunque la verdad debo decir que en serio se veía adorable, por un momento quise detenerme y abrazarla pero creo que no estaría bien, me quede hay y dibuje, le hice el boceto, y luego de eso le redibuje lo que era necesario, borre lo que ya me sobraba del boceto y termine, me faltaba el sombreado que para mí era lo más esencial en un dibujo a blanco y negro, le hice su sombra y todo pero lo que más se me dificulto fue hacer su crin y cola ya que esta tenia era una escala de colores y yo solo tenía un lápiz ,así que la dibuje a escala de grises.

-yy listo termine- lo dije en voz baja.

Ya había pasado 40 minutos desde que empecé a dibujarla y dash parecía no querer despertarse, sobraban 20 minutos y no sabía qué hacer, entonces vi a rainbow de nuevo y me dio ganas de dormir con ella y abrazarla, no en un sentido sexual ni amoroso ya que yo no siento nada por ella, pero aun así, ella se veía muy adorable, así que me arriesgue y me acosté cerca de ella, la verdad estaba algo nervioso, quería abrazarla pero la idea de que se despertara y me viera así no sería buena así que me contuve, pero no por mucho, la abrase y ella no se despertó entonces me levante y me dirijo hacia la espalda de ella y la abrase como se diría, en cuchara, excepto por que ella estaba dómida como un perrito, así que rodio toda su espalda a mi estómago, así que la abrase, la verdad me recordaba cuando tenía yo una mascota hace 2 años, era un perro y dormía a veces así con él, pero lamentable mente el murió por un auto, mi familia no quería más animales así que no había hecho esto hace mucho, me encorve y vi su crin, me atreví a ver qué tal olía, era un olor extraño, no olía para nada mal, olía bastante bien, era como algo que te dormía, entonces me quede hay en su crin, abrazándola, ¿Qué?, no me juzguen quería hacerlo y lo hice. La verdad no me podía creer que estaba abrazando a rainbow, si de por si era difícil creer que estaba en este mundo, tocar a un pony con el tiempo necesario para apreciar el momento era muy raro, además de que las veces que tocaba un pony había sido cuando me embistieron. estaba ahora con ella note que se movió un poco y me puse muy nervioso, pero por suerte solo quería acomodarse un poco, mire que horas eran y ya teníamos que irnos en 5 minutos, pero la verdad no quería, estaba hay con rainbow y me sentía tranquilo, además de que yo le había cogido cierto cariño hacia rainbow después de ver my Little dashie, la veía como una tierna niña o incluso una hija asi que me quede asi un rato. vi que ya teníamos que irnos, entonces le quite mi brazo de encima a rainbow y me levante, que bueno que eran las afueras, si alguien nos hubiera visto, podría malinterpretar algo, cogí mi cuaderno y con mi mano moví suavemente a rainbow.

Rainbow dash -no papa, luego iré a la academia de vuelo, déjame dormir más-

-ok hija, pero entonces no te daré el regalo que te tenía preparado-

Rainbow dash -¿un regalo?, eso suena bien- luego se quedó como 2 segundos dormida y se despertó.

-Un regalo, ¿para mí? Dámelo- pero para la sorpresa de rainbow, ni estaba ni su padre ni su regalo.

-jeje caíste rainbow-

Rainbow dash -¿pero qué?, ¿acaso?-

Luego de eso se tardó un poco en regresar a la normalidad, después de eso nos dirijamos a donde fluttershy.

Rainbow dash -¿entonces? déjame ver como quedo el mapa- me lo decía rainbow mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestro destino.

-oh, sí excelente, con esto no me perderé más- le mostré el cuaderno pero para mi suerte el viento soplo 2 hojas más adelante y eso llevo adonde estaba el dibujo. Inmediatamente se lo quite de los ojos a rainbow y lo oculte en mi chaqueta, pero era demasiado tarde ella había alcanzado a ver algo.

Rainbow dash -oye, ¿así que dibujaste a una pony?, déjame ver quien es-

-nononono lo siento rainbow, pero esto es personal-

Rainbow dash -o vamos no se as tonto, déjame ver- puso su pesuña en mi chaqueta

-no rainbow, es mejor que no,- le dije tratando de quitar su pesuña de mi chaqueta.

Rainbow dash -déjame ver- Entonces puso fuerza al agarrar el cuaderno.

-no rainbow, déjame tranquilo, así vas a dañar el cuaderno lo decía mientras trataba de que no me cogiera el cuaderno

Rainbow dash -está bien si lo quieres así-

Rainbow lo soltó, y eso hizo que yo callera hacia atrás y saliera mi cuaderno volando, ella lo cogió en el aire y se fue a lo alto, para que yo no pudiera alcanzarla.

-rainbow, por favor no mires- demasiado tarde al parecer rainbow se quedó mirándolo, se quedó quieta y bajo al piso.

-o rainbow, lo siento, es que estaba dormido y no tenía nada que hacer, así que bueno quise dibujar-lo decía con una gran nerviosismo, la verdad ya estaba esperando mi ojo morado en cualquier momento

Rainbow dash -¿tu?-decía rainbow mientras veía el cuaderno

-perdóname rainbow, no quería que lo vieras-

Rainbow soltó el cuaderno y me vio directo a los ojos, cuando la vi me di cuenta que estaba muy roja, la verdad no sabía si era por vergüenza o por las ganas de quede hay y ella me miro a los ojos, me quede perdido en los ojos de rainbow, después de eso, me di cuenta que se puso muy roja.

Rainbow dash -¿cómo pudiste hacer eso?, ¿sin mi permiso?-

-lo siento rainbow, tranquila enseguida lo quemo- le cogí mi cuaderno de las manos pero antes de que arrancara la hoja rainbow me lo volvió a quitar.

Rainbow dash -no hagas eso-

-¿Por qué?-

Rainbow dash -es que, pues la verdad-

-¿qué rainbow?, olvida esto, pásame ese cuaderno y lo botare-

Rainbow dash -NOOO-

-¿que pas?-

Rainbow dash -me gusta- lo dijo muy apenada y muy pasito dándome la espalda.

-¿espera? ¿qué dijiste?- la verdad no sé si había oído mal, pero es que oír eso de rainbow era raro además de que lo dijo en un tono muy bajo.

Rainbow dash -me gusta- lo dijo ya en un tono casi normal y se volteo con una sonrisa.

-¿enserio?- lo dije algo incrédulo.

Rainbow dash -mm, si, es muy bonito, por favor no lo botes- lo dijo aun roja

-¿enserio?-

Rainbow dash -si, enserio-

-pues bueno si tanto te gusta, pues si quieres consérvalo-

Rainbow dash -¿de verdad?,- lo dijo muy exaltada

-si claro ¿por qué no?-

Rainbow dash -gracias, es muy bonito-

-no hay de que rainbow-

Rainbow dash -enserio dibujas muy bien ¿sabe?s- lo dijo ya más calmada y ya no tan roja.

-no, en realidad no dibujo muy bien, la verdad esta es la primera vez que dibujo a un pony y no creo que sea tan bueno dibujando-

Rainbow dash -¿estas bromeando?, rex, dibujas genial-

-si igual no es como si alguien lo apreciara jeje, en mi mundo ay una que otra persona que dibuja como yo y están en las calles dibujando con una paga de limosna, la verdad no creo que eso de dibujar sirva de algo-

Rainbow dash -rex, no sé cómo será en tú mundo, pero acá dibujas muy bien, nunca había visto un dibujo tan bien echo-

Comencé a pensar y la verdad no me extrañaba, quiero decir los ponys no tienen dedos, así que dudo que sean buenos dibujando.

-bueno, está bien, digamos que ese es mi talento especial, pero no le digas a los demás-

Rainbow dash -¿estás de broma?, claro que se lo diré a las chicas, rex estoy segura que hasta podrías trabajar haciendo esto-

-¿tú crees?-

Rainbow dash -claro que sí, quiero decir a mí me encanto mi dibujo, apuesto a que muchos ponys les gustaría tener uno-

-sí, bueno está bien lo tendré en cuenta, pero primero tendré que conseguir bits para eso-

Rainbow dash -está bien pero no dudes en pedirme ayuda-

-ok-

Nos acercamos a otra parte alejada del pueblo y llegamos a la casa de fluttershy era muy bonita la verdad, la mayoría de su casa era como si fuera parte de la naturaleza, golpeamos y rainbow se fue de nuevo me dijo que tenía que encontrar a pinkie quien sabe para qué. Me quede hay pero nadie habría, golpee la puerta otra vez, conociendo a fluttershy ella debe estar escondida en casa y de seguro aun me tiene miedo, la verdad aun que me encantaba la personalidad de ella esto era un poco irritante ya tenía suficiente con los aldeanos como para que ahora fluttershy ayudara.

-fluttershy, ¿estas hay soy yo rex?- hable pero no había nadie.

-fluttershy, si me tienes miedo, está bien, note te are daño pero por favor sal- volví y hable pero nada

-supongo que no debe estar- me fui de ahí pero resbale con una hoja y me caí, rodé hasta un árbol que estaba ya al final de la casa de fluttershy y me golpee duro en la dolía mucho la cabeza y cerré los ojos del dolor, cuando menos me di cuenta fluttershy estaba frente a mí.

Fluttershy- oh rex, ¿te hiciste daño?, lo siento fue mi culpa, debí salir-

-no, fluttershy no hay problema aunque la verdad si me duele un poco la cabeza-

Fluttershy -oh no, puede que te ellas echo daño, ven sigue a mi casa-

Entramos en la casa de fluttershy y la verdad me sorprendió, aunque ya la había visto en el programa no sé cómo es que esta casa parecía tan normal siendo que parece por fuera algo totalmente distinto, aunque la caza de twilight es igual y aún más extraña porque ese árbol al parecer sigue vivo.

Fluttershy -ven rex, quítate la mano de encima y déjame curarte eso-

-no hay problema fluttershy te digo que no es nada-

Fluttershy -claro que lo es, puede que te hayas echo daño y no lo sepas, ahora déjame curarte-

-ok ok está bien pero te digo que no es nada-

Me quite la mano de encima y lo siguiente que supe fue que fluttershy se había desmayado, que le paso no tenía ni idea, hasta que mire mi mano y vi que ella estaba manchada de sangre.

-oh oh, esto no es bueno-

-fluttershy, fluttershy, ¿estás bien?-

Fluttershy -¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?. Lo dice una asustada fluttershy al despertarse

Fluttershy -¿qué paso?-

-estabas viendo mi herida y te desmayaste de la nada, ¿qué te pasó a t?i-

Fluttershy -a ya lo recuerdo- se puso algo pálida y me miro.

Fluttershy -es que no, puedo soportar, la sangre y me desmayo cuando la veo-

Dios sé que ella era sensible pero esto es ridículo.

-está bien fluttershy no hay problema, yo puedo curarme pero por favor pásame los primeros auxilios-

Fluttershy -pero si yo fui quien hizo que te hirieras y ahora ni si quiera puedo ayudarte que inútil soy- lo dije cabizbaja.

Yo me agache y le hable puse mi mano en su barbilla y le levante la cara.

-mira fluttershy eso no fue tu culpa fue mía, yo fui un tonto que se resbalo, no fue tu culpa-

Fluttershy -pero, si no hubiera sido tan tonta en quedarme adentro teniéndote miedo no hubiera pasado nada, además fui más tonta aun, tú me dijiste que no me arias daño y no confié en ti- me quito mi mano de su barbilla y se puso en un rincón.

Yo me puse de nuevo frente a ella y la tome de los hombros.

-fluttershy por favor no te sientas culpable, además es normal tenerle miedo a las cosas, cualquiera le hubiera pasado, además eres también valiente-

Ella levanto su cabeza y me miro a los ojos

Fluttershy -¿valiente?-

-claro, eres valiente, incluso con el miedo que me tenías te preocupaste al oír mi caída y fuiste a ayudarme, eso es una muestra de valentía-

Fluttershy -¿tú crees eso?-

-claro que lo creo, además no solo eres valiente fluttershy, eres amable en ayudarme- la mire muy fijo a los ojo y me acerque a ella

-no te sientas mal, eres muy valiente aunque no lo creas-

Ella cerró los ojos y luego los abrió en una sonrisa.

Fluttershy -gracias rex me hiciste sentir mejor-

-no hay de que, ahora ¿me puedes dar esos primeros auxiliaos, esto comienza molestarme-

Fluttershy -Claro, ya te los traigo enseguida- ella se fue y luego vino con un botiquín en su boca.

Fluttershy -listo rex aquí está el botiq- luego de eso se calló otra vez.

-¿pero que le paso ahora?-me doy cuenta y mi sangre ya estaba cayendo por mi frente.

-o, lo siento jeje- me reí solo ya que fluttershy estaba desmayada.

Después de eso me aplique los primeros auxilios la verdad ardió un poco ya que la herida ya se estaba infectando así que cuando le puse el alcohol eso me ardió, me puse un parche en la cabeza y lo tape con mi pelo y listo me veía como si nada. Luego de eso acosté a fluttershy en su cama. La vi hay y pensé que se veía realmente bonita, la verdad se veía muy calmada. No se veía tan adorable como rainbow, pero realmente se veía muy linda.

-quien diría que tú serás tan problemática jeje-me reí mientras la miraba

Me pare y me puse a ver por la ventana que estaba al lado de su cama.

-ya está atardeciendo- mire y ya eran las 5:30 había llegado acá con rainbow a las 4:30 no sé a qué horas todo se puso tan tarde.

Me quede hay mirando el cielo mientras fluttershy estaba dormida. Después de un rato ella se comenzó a despertar me senté a su lado para ver como despertaba.

Fluttershy -mm ee, ¿Qué?, ¿qué paso?-

-oh hola fluttershy, ¿estas mejor?-

Fluttershy - ¿rex?-

-si soy yo rex ¿cómo te sientes?-

Fluttershy -un poco mareada ¿que me paso?-

Fluttershy -a espera ya lo recuerdo, te hice daño en la cabeza ¿cómo estás?-

Le mostré mi herida ya mejor tratada.

-me siento mejor gracias por lo primeros auxilios-

Fluttershy -tranquilo es lo mínimo que pude hacer-

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento y yo hable

-bueno ¿ahora que?-

Fluttershy -oh lo siento, se supone que tenía que mostrarte el bosque que esta acá cerca, no es muy salvaje como el bosque everfree pero es bueno siempre tener un guía, aunque ya no creo que podamos se está haciendo tarde y en la noche es peligroso estar hay- miro otra vez cabizbaja.

Fluttershy -lo siento, otra vez fue mi culpa-

-no te preocupes fluttershy no hay nada de que disculparse, además si quieres me puedes enseñarme el bosque mañana en la tarde-

Fluttershy -¿enserio?, ¿no te molestaría?-

-para nada, ¿porque lo haría?-

Fluttershy -o gracias por darme otra oportunidad, esta vez no fallare- lo dijo un poco seria

-jeje está bien fluttershy pero no te sobre esfuerces-

Fluttershy -bueno ya que no tuvimos tiempo para eso, ¿porque no tomamos te?, bueno ya sabes si tu quieres-

-claro será un placer-

Fuimos a la mesita de fluttershy y ella se fue a la cocina para preparar él te yo me quede sentado esperándola, mientras estaba sentado en su mesita, algo me golpeo en la cabeza, voltee la cabeza pero no vi nada.

-De seguro fue locura mía- digo eso, pero otra vez algo me golpea la cabeza.

-ok esto no es gracioso- me volteo pero otra vez no hay nadie

Esperen un segundo piedras pequeñas, y en la casa de fluttershy dudo que allá fantasmas.

Efectivamente, no hay fantasmas a acá pero si hay cierto roedor molesto en esta casa.

Me volteo otra vez la cabeza espero, y en 4 segundos vuelvo y me volteo, entonces veo a el roedor con otra piedra en la mano era el, si a ese conejo que cuida fluttershy.

-ANGEL-

Angel, el demoniaco conejo que es cuidado por una diosa de la bondad, ese hijo de su % #$% madre es un demonio, es mejor tratarlo bien si no quiero tener problemas. El conejo se queda viendo me al darse cuenta que se sobre él. Pero ya basta de drama debo calmarme y ser maduro.

-angel, ven acá no te are daño, por favor- le digo al conejo y este se queda mirándome raro.

Me intento acercar pero este se mueve en defensa.

-angel no te asustes por favor, mira, sé que no confías casi en la gente pero por favor no quiero tener pelas contigo, así que antes de que se forme un problema ¿porque no hacemos las pases?-

El conejo se queda mirándome y luego duda, le pongo mi mano abierta para que se suba a ella, el sigue desconfiado pero poco a poco se acerca mi mano.

-eso es angel, veras que podemos ser buenos amigos, no te are daño-

Poco después él se para en mi mano y yo lo acaricio.

-¿sabes angel? siempre me han gustado los conejos, de pequeño tuve unos, tú me recuerdas a ellos- se lo dije muy calmado hablando parecido a fluttershy

-pero bueno, eso es otra historia, estoy seguro que podemos llevarnos bien-

Angel se queda quieto y se pone a dormir en mi mano.

-Qué suerte no quiero pelear con este demonio, si no las cosas se pondrán difíciles- Pensé en mi mente.

Me quede ay con él y fluttershy llego con unas galletas, sándwich y muchas frutas a y claro él te, al verme con angel se sorprendió un poco.

Fluttershy -oh valla, ¿no sabía que fueras bueno con los conejos?, en especial con angel él es algo problemático a veces, en especial con los extraños- lo dice mientras sirve la comida.

-o no es problema, la verdad me gustan muchos animales, pero angel es un conejo muy lindo.

Fluttershy -¿y qué animales te gustan?- lo dice muy sonriente

- o pues los, conejos, los perros, gatos, aves, caballos-

Fluttershy -¿caballos?- pero si ellos no son animales son como nosotros los ponys

-exactamente-

Fluttershy -¿perdón?-

- o nonono, no me mal intérpretes, es que en mi mundo allá los ponys y los caballos son como animales-

Fluttershy -¿así?-

-si, en mi mundo no hablan, y no viven en casas, y su anatomía en algo distinta.

Fluttershy -vaya que interesante, ¿qué más hay?-

-bueno haya en realidad los únicos que hablamos somos los humanos, no creo que allá mucha diferencia en cuestión de la fauna, aunque no sé, tampoco he visto mucho de equestria por lo menos no un mar o algo.

Fluttershy -¿Has visto el mar?- Lo dice con los ojos muy abiertos

-si claro el lugar donde vivo ay una ciudad cercana donde se puede ver el mar y en el habitan muchos animales acuáticos-

Fluttershy -oo que interesante, yo jamás he ido al mar, en realidad queda muy lejos-

-que lastima, aunque supongo que algún día lo veras

Fluttershy -eso espero-

Estuve acariciando a ángel un rato tome un poco de te pero la verdad no quería comer lo que fluttershy me dio, no me malentiendan es solo que no me agrada comer un sándwich de flor, y hay algunas frutas que no he visto en mi mundo así que no sé qué efecto aran en mi y las galletas la verdad tampoco me atrevo a preguntar de que están echas

Fluttershy - ¿oye rex?-

- ¿Si fluttershy?-

Fluttershy -¿por qué no comes?-

-bueeeno es que yo, no puedo-

Fluttershy -¿no puedes?, o lo siento se me olvido que eres un humano, no sé qué comen, dime y te lo traeré enseguida.

-comemos ponys vacas y cerdos muajajajajaja- por alguna razón me paso eso por la cabeza la verdad seria gracioso ver su reacción.

-mm, pues, la verdad no creo que puedas traer eso-

Fluttershy -¿por qué lo dices acaso que es?-

-mmmm-

Fluttershy - ¿que pasa?-

-bueno emm, es que la verdad no he comido mucho acá aparte de un pastel que comí en sugar cube-

Fluttershy -a entonces puedes comer pasteles -

-si de echo me gustan, pero no puedo comer más pasteles o me podría hacer daño así que no se que hacer- y sin duda era la verdad, no me acostumbro a comer mucho dulce aun que amo elchocolate, se que en exeseso es malo, y nosiempre fui un carnívoro de primera, siemrpe comia carne en mi almuerzo, desde peuqño amaba la carne, no sabia que hacer, suponiendo que Fluttershy habia traido todas las frutas, no tendría mas que ofrecerme, pero entonces me arriesgue a contarle mi verdadera dieta.

Fluttershy te diré algo, pero por favor no te alarmes-

Fluttershy -¿por qué lo dices?-

-por qué sé cómo reaccionaras y no quiero que te alarmes-

Fluttershy -bueno está bien no me alarmare- me lo dijo con una confiada sonrisa

-¿segura?-

Fluttershy -segura-

Tome aire y luego le dije.

- fluttershy, veras los humanos somos omnívoros, podemos comer casi cualquier cosa-

Fluttershy -o que bueno, osea que puedes comer lo que te traje-

-mm no es tan simple, podemos comer verduras pero no exactamente cosas como las flores o el heno-

Fluttershy -oo así que por eso no tocaste los sándwich-

-si-

Fluttershy -¿entonces que puedes comer?-

-bueno en realidad estoy muy acostumbrado a comer emm bueno-

Fluttershy- ¿Qué cosa?-me lo dijo con una mirada inocente.

-mm espera, haber fluttershy ¿que pueden comer los omnívoros a parte de lo que te dije?-

Fluttershy -a pues, mm ¿jemas?-

-no eso no me lo como ni muerto-

Fluttershy -o emmm ¿latas?-

-tampoco, ni que fuera cabra-

Fluttershy -mmm a ya se car- antes de que terminara la palabra fluttershy se puso pálida.

Fluttershy -¿no me digas que tú comes ca- carne? o ¿sí?- lo decía algo temerosa

-mmm jejej si- lo dije con una risa incomoda

Creo que si quisiera regresar en el tiempo sería más o menos en el momento donde le dije eso a fluttershy. Ya que después de eso ella salió corriendo, y hasta el mismo ángel se asustó. Busque por la casa y al parecer ella estaba en su cuarto con la puerta cerrada.

- fluttershy, ¿estás ahí?-

Fluttershy -no entres-

- fluttershy tranquila te dije que comía carne pero eso no es tan malo-

Fluttershy -¿no es tan malo?, ¿acaso ustedes comen cerdos, vacas y ponys también verdad?-

Fluttershy –si, pero no te comeré a ti fluttershy ni a ningún animal de por acá-

Fluttershy -¿enserio?-

-si-

Se quedó todo en silencio un momento.

-mira fluttershy confía en mí, te conté esto porque creí que podía confiar en ti-

Fluttershy -si supongo que es cierto-

-ahora por favor ¿puedes salir de ahí?-

Fluttershy salió un poco nerviosa y nos pusimos otra vez en la sala con en la mesa.

Fluttershy -está bien, si no vas a comerme ¿entonces que vas a comer?-

-no hay problema, con manzanas o una ensalada de barias frutas como manzanas o bananas estaré bien-

Fluttershy -o puedo darte esto-

Fluttershy fue volando muy rápido a la cocina luego de eso regreso con lo que parecía, manzanas, bananas, peras y naranjas-

Fluttershy -¿con esto basta?-

-claro que si-

Después de eso comí con fluttershy hasta que ya eran las 7:00 no tenía más planes así que no tenía prisa hace que después de eso me despedí de fluttershy y me dirigí a ponyville, iba camino a ponyville pero a mitad de camino fluttershy me detuvo.

Fluttershy -espera rex-

-¿qué pasa fluttershy?-

Fluttershy -es que quería decirte que quería acompañarte hasta ponyville ya saves es muy peligroso en la noche, bueno si es que quieres claro-

-está bien ¿si no te molesta?-

Fluttershy -claro que no-

-pero fluttershy? como regresaras tú?-

Fluttershy -o tranquilo yo puedo volver volando no te preocupes por mí-

Fuimos los 2 hacia ponyville la verdad le agradezca a fluttershy no conocía este lugar en la noche y estaba algo perdido, en el camino hablamos y luego de eso fluttershy me dejo en la entrada.

-bueno fluttershy que descanses-

Fluttershy -está bien rex nos vemos mañana-

Fui a hacia la biblioteca orgullosamente ya sabiendo cómo era ponyville, camine tranquilamente, no vi ningún pony en la entrada eso no me molesto pero luego ya a estar cerca de la casa de twilight me di cuenta que no había ningún pony cerca, eso me pareció raro.

-oook, a menos que misteriosamente me allá vuelto loco y cuando digo me he vuelto loco quiero decir más de lo normal, esto está totalmente vacío y no veo ni un pony cerca-

Camine y ya podía ver la casa de twilight sus luces estaban apagadas.

-bueno esto no me está pareciendo divertido- lo digo mientras golpeo la puerta, pero ella se abre sola.

-esperen un segundo, estoy en ponyville y ya conocí a todas las mane 6, normal eso pasa normalmente en los fanfics, pero creo que se me olvida algo- pensé en mi mente.

-SORPRESAAAAAA-

Se prendió la luz y me di cuenta que todos los ponys de ponyville estaba en la biblioteca. La verdad no me lo esperaba estuve tan ocupado con las chicas que se me olvido las fiesta no sé cómo se me pudo ocurrir osea después de todo pinkie salió como loca por algo.

**Fin del capitulo**


	7. Chapter 7: Una noche interesante

**Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores acá les traigo el nuevo cap de mi fanfic lo siento por la demora pero siempre me sale algo en estos días, próximamente estaré en un curso de dibujo y estaré algo ocupado pero hasta que llegue ese día tratare de subir los caps cuando pueda, bueno no los molestare mas así que disfruten el cap, recuerden sus Reviews son mi inspiración así que si dejan alguno se los agradeceré mucho por que enserio hacer esto si que me cansa **

**Anonimol, fuera.**

Capítulo 7: Una noche interesante

Se prendió la luz y me di cuenta que todos los ponys de ponyville estaba en la biblioteca. La verdad no me lo esperaba estuve tan ocupado con las chicas que se me olvido las fiesta no sé cómo se me pudo ocurrir osea después de todo pinkie salió como loca por algo.

Pinkie -HOLA REX- salió de mi espalda una alocada pinkie pie.

-oh hola pinkie pie-

Pinkie - que te pareció mi fiesta sorpresa, a que no te la esperabas-

-la verdad, no-

Pinkie -qué bueno porque cuando hablamos me dijiste que estabas preocupado así que decidí hacerte una fiesta para alegrarte y claro de paso traer a todos lo ponys y así que ellos ya vean que eres amigable, ya tenía planeada una fiesta de bienvenida pero después de todo lo que paso la mescle con esta fiesta para que todos te conozcan- otra vez hablo pinkie en menos de 3 segundos

-emm, gracias pinkie, que te lo agradezco mucho, aunque me impresiona ¿cómo hiciste todo esto tu sola?-

Pinkie -o claro que yo no lo hice sola tontito-

-¿Cómo?-

-nosotras ayudamos- dijo una voz vaquera proveniente de applejack que venía con el resto de las chicas.

Twilight -sí, pinkie vino muy alocada a mi biblioteca y dijo que necesitaba ayuda para hacer una fiesta, entonces me puse a ayudarla.

Rarity -yo también ayuda cariño, créeme a los 20 minutos que te fuiste pinkie ya estaba en mi casa hablando de esto.

-¿osea que todas ayudaron?-

Pinkie -claro incluso fluttershy ayudo aun que fue un poco difícil ya que estuviste con ella, pero vimos un pequeño momento cuando ella estaba en la cocina y le avisamos junto a rainbow-

-wow eso es impresionante, ¿pasaron tanto problemas por mí?-

Pinkie -claro que si, después de todo eso hacen los amigos-

-¿amigos?-

Twilight -si amigos ¿porque somos amigos verdad?-

Me quede un momento pensando a lo que las chicas me miraron con algo de suspenso.

-claro que son mis amigas, tontas- lo dije alegremente.

Ellas sonríen y se acercan hacia mí para que me dieran un gran abrazo y cuando digo gran abrazo en enserio uno grande. Como a los 10 segundos se separaron y me miraron todas, yo sin nada más que decir les dije.

-bueno esto es una fiesta ¿no?, vamos a bailar- lo dije con una sonrisa

-aunque la verdad yo no lo hago ni por que la misma celestia venga y me amenace con matarme- pensé en mi mente.

No me malentiendan, no es que no me guste bailar, si bailo pero es cuando estoy ebrio y generalmente al día siguiente no recuerdo nada, además de que mi estilo de baile de mi mundo no creo que salga acá.

Después de que les digiera que bailaran llego dj pony-3 y comenzó a poner música no digo que era mala de echo era electrónica, esa música no me molestaba para nada pero aun así preferí sentarme un rato. Poco a poco se me acercaba muchos ponys, muchos me preguntaban de donde venía o como es que llegue, les conteste sus preguntas con algunos arreglos la verdad no les conté que discord me había traído entonces les dije que no sabía cómo había llegado, un semental café se acercó y me iba a hablar pero antes de que digiera algo, llego lyra y lo quito para ponerse frente a mí.

Lyra -oh hola rex- lo decía en una forma muy sonriente como si nunca hubiera mandado a volar al pobre semental

-ee, hola lyra- le dije algo nervioso, la verdad esa pony tengo que tratarla con cuidado, puede que si hago Algo mal termine en el sótano de su casa como rata de laboratorio

Lyra -pasaba por aquí y vi que estabas sin hacer nada, así que vine para preguntarte cosas-

-¿sin hacer nada?, estaba por tener una charla común y corriente con un pony normal hasta que tu llegaste- pensé en mi mente

-o claro, dime lo que quieras

Lyra -qué bueno, veras cuando te fuiste dejaste esto tirado en el suelo, parecen como globos pero tienen algo adentro- lyra decía mientras me mostraba mis papas.

-oh, por fin mis papas, no tenía idea de donde estaban-

Lyra -¿papas?, pero si aquí no hay-

Le pedí a lyra que me pasara la bolsa con las papas que tenía adentro, yo las saque y con mis dedos abrí la bolsa el paquete.

-mira lyra estas son las papas-

Lyra -pero esto no parecen papas-

-se le dice así por que originariamente vienen de ella pero se modifica su sabor con químicos son muy ricas y me acostumbro a comprarlas en mi mundo, ten come una, le ofrecí una mientras la sostenía con mi dedo.

Lyra se acercó y la cogió con la boca e inmediatamente la comió, después de un segundo sus ojos se le pusieron enormes y se le dilataron.

-lyra, ¿estás bien?-

-¿lyra?-

Lyra -esto... Es... DELICIOSO-

-qué bueno que te gusto-

Lyra -dame más, están buenísimas.

-ten toma el paquete entero, yo me quedo con estos 2.

Lyra -¿enserio me la regalas?-

-claro, yo ya las había comido antes, ¿porque no te las daría? -

Lyra -o gracias, gracias-

Me fui de ahí y fui por algo de sidra, cuando la bebí me di cuenta que tenía alcohol, no era mucho pero la verdad me sorprendió no creí que acá sirvieran alcohol, sé que en los fanfics lo decían mucho pero no creí que fuera cierto, me serví un poco y me dirigí a otra parte de la fiesta, donde curiosamente en contra a fluttershy sentada.

-hola fluttershy-

Fluttershy -oh hola rex- apenas y la podía oír con lo duro que sonaba la música y con lo pasito que ella habla no se le oía mucho

-¿no bailas?-

Fluttershy -no la verdad no, me da miedo que me equivoque y todos se burlen de mí-

-o vamos fluttershy debes bailar, después de todo es una fiesta-

Fluttershy -sí, pero es para ti y yo tampoco te he visto bailar-

-ok un punto para ti- me senté a lado de ella y me puse a hablar.

-la verdad no me gusta mucho bailar, se cómo bailar pero no me gusta y solo bailo cuando estoy ebrio y créeme no te gustara verme así-

Fluttershy -se a lo que te refieres una vez, en una fiesta tome mucha sidra de manzana con alcohol y creo que me deje llevar demasiado-

-jeje la verdad ya me lo puedo imaginar-

Antes de que siguiéramos hablando nos interrumpieron.

Pinkie -hola chicos-

-hola pinkie, ¿qué cuentas?-

Pinkie -oh, ¿nada acaso no te gusta la fiesta rex?-

-o claro que me gusta, hable con varios ponys y me divertí-

Pinkie -o, ¿quieres bailar rex?-

-no gracias pinkie, soy más de los que se quedan quietos-

Pinkie - ha entonces eres como cranky (el burro ese que pinkie trata de animar en un episodio), él también le gusta las fiestas tranquilas pero bueno, si eso te hace feliz-

Pero antes de que le digiera algo pinkie ya se había ido a bailar.

-valla que le gustan las fiestas-

Fluttershy -claro que si después de todo ese es su talento especial-

Hable un poco con fluttershy mientras que tomaba más sidra la verdad ya estaba sintiendo mucho calor así que me dispuse a tomar aire fresco, me encontré con un balcon, no había nadie hay así que decidí quedarme ay un rato, vi que era una noche preciosa, era luna llena, ay me quede pensando.

-enserio no importa donde este la luna siempre será hermosa- lo dije en voz alta

?-no hay que humano-

Me voltee y me di cuenta que atrás mío estaba la mismísima princesa de la noche.

-oh, luna, me pregunte cuando aparecerías-

Luna-mi hermana tenía razón, al parecer nos conoces a ambas-

-sí, algo se de cada pony de por aquí y dime ¿a que debo tú majestuosa presencia?-

Luna -oh, nada en absoluto, la noche está muy tranquila como siempre, excepto acá en ponyville, me interesaba quien eras así que aproveche a que saliste para poder hablar contigo-

-¿enserio? y que quieres saber de mi-

Luna -bueno, sé que sabes de nuestro mundo y se cuánto sabes de él, pero quiero saber de dónde sacaste esa información-

-a eso, de todas los ponys jamás pensé que tú me lo preguntarías-

Luna -contesta humano-

-oye, oye, amenos llámame por mi nombre, yo no te llamo pony a cada momento o si-

Luna tomo un breve suspiro y hablo- lo siento es que la verdad estoy algo, alterada-

-¿Por qué?-

Luna -pues, si discord te trajo aquí, eso no me hace sentir segura, aun sabiendo que él se ha vuelto bueno-

-o no te preocupes luna, no sé por qué me trajo acá pero estoy seguro de que no pasara nada-

Luna -¿porque estas tan seguro?-

-por que sea lo que sea no se lo permitiré-

Luna -¿cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?-

-no lose, solo confía-

Luna -está bien humano, aunque aún no confió en ti del todo. No tengo elección y mi hermana decidió no hacerte daño-

-qué bueno, ahora luna sobre lo que dijiste-

Luna -sí, quiero que me respondas eso pero antes debo presentarme, mi nombre es luna, princesa de la noche-

-yo soy rex príncipe dee... No lo sé ¿mi habitación?-

Luna -bueno rex ahora si contéstame mi pregunta, ¿de donde sacaste esa información?-

-ah eso, veras en mi mundo ay un artefacto, algo así como un espejo y desde ahí puedes ver muchas cosas, noticias, películas, lo que quieras, entre esas cosas estaba este mundo, me gustaba personalmente, así que lo veía cuando tenía tiempo-

Luna -¿quieres decir qué? ¿Todos nosotros hemos sido observados todo el tiempo?- lo dijo algo nerviosa

-no todo el tiempo, más bien desde tu regreso como nightmare Moon, hasta estos últimos días, pero no los vemos a todos, es principalmente a las portadoras de los elementos-

Luna -interesante y ¿cómo es que información de mi mundo llega al tuyo?-

-oh eso fue por una tal Lauren Faust, no sé, tal vez deba tener algún tipo de conexión con este mundo, y desde ella, podemos saber las cosas que pasan acá-

Luna -valla-

-si genial, ¿no?, es increíble como eso ocurre, aunque también pienso, si es que ahora yo también soy visto-

Luna -puede ser-

-¿aun que sabes qué?, me da cierto sentimiento de alegría estar acá-

Luna -¿por qué lo dices, no extrañas tu mundo?-

-la verdad, no mucho, puedo adaptarme fácil a las situaciones si ya deje de estar en mi mundo pues simplemente lo olvidare ya no me es útil-

Luna -¿enserio piensas así?-

- sí, aunque había cosas que me gustaban en mi mundo, no muchas valían la pena-

Luna -eso es terrible, ¿porque hablas así de tu mundo?-

-porque así es, no odio mi mundo pero aun así es verdad, la mayoría de nuestras vidas vivimos pasando cosas malas-

Luna -pero aun así tu familia ellos deben ser buenos humanos-

-¿mi familia?-tome un poco de aire y hable- se podría decir que era feliz, en cierto modo pero la verdad para mí todo era muy falso-

Hubo un momento de silencio el cual yo rompí

-como sea, este aire me a echo sentirme mejor, gracias por la noche princesa-

Luna -o no hay que, la noche es para todos-

-jeje sí, pero no se vería si no fuera por ti-

Luna - o tonterías mi hermana también podría hacerlo-

-si pero, no creo que como tú-

Se quedó un silencio un momento

-bueno luna, si me disculpas debo entrar de nuevo, después de todo es mi fiesta no-

Luna -eso es cierto-

-bueno princesa fue un placer conocerla- le dije extendiendo mi mano

Luna -está bien rex, también fue un placer-

Al momento de que ella cogió mi mano para sacudirla, puede sentir algo, un pequeño dolor de cabeza que sentí, pero al parecer no fui la única luna también pareció que le dolió la cabeza ya que se agarró la cabeza rápido.

-wow, eso fue raro-

Luna -sí, pero no hay problema, sigue con tu fiesta rex, te visitare cuando pueda-

Luna se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco pero antes de que se fuera pude notar algo en sus ojos, no sé qué era pero por alguna razón vi algo raro en ellos.

-bueeeno, seguiré en la fiesta-

En la fiesta la pase muy bien, vi como twilight bailo en su forma extraña de bailar, Applejack al parecer estaba tomando en una competencia de sidra contra un semental, rarity era acortejada por muchos sementales pinkie, bueno pues pinkie estuvo en todas partes, hable un rato con rainbow, la cual estaba ya un poco pasada de la bebida, era gracioso en ciertas formas ver a un Pegaso borracho, pero la mayor parte de la fiesta estuve hablando con fluttershy a claro y lyra estuvo como loca con las papas que le di, al parecer quería mas pero me negué, mis papas son mis papas, duramos así hasta la 1 de la mañana, teniendo en cuenta que comenzamos como a las 8 y con todos los ponys desde el principio, pues la verdad no era de extrañar que se acabara algo temprano.

Al final solo quedamos las mane 6 y yo, spike por otra parte se había quedado dormido desde las 11, que se puede decir es un bebe después de todo.

Applejack-wow, esto sí que fue una fiesta- lo decía tambaleando un poco ya que bebió demasiado.

Applejack-mañana amaneceré con una resaca terrible-

-sigue en pie lo de mañana applejack-

Applejack-claro que si vaquero, no te escaparas de esta-

Rarity -pues, sin dudas fue una excelente fiesta, aunque esos sementales, me tenían agobiada-

Twilight -si pero no parecías quejarte mientras uno de ellos te decía lo linda que eras-

Rarity -bueno una dama no debe rechazar un alago cuando se lo dan-

Pinkie -pero aun así fue genial, bailamos y nos divertimos, sabía que era una buena idea armas esta fiesta y que te pareció a ti rex te gusta, porque si no te gusto puedo armas otra y si no te gusta puedo armas otra más y otra y otra hasta que te guste-

-tranquila pinkie, me gustó mucho la fiesta, sin lugar a dudas armas las mejores-

Pinkie -qué bueno, además no solo fue divertida muchos ponys te conocieron y así ya no te van a temer más-

-si gracias pinkie, por cierto que vamos a hacer con rainbow, está totalmente inconsciente-

Twilight -tranquilo la podemos dejar durmiendo acá-

AppleJack -o por cierto, twilight, podría quedarme, es que sweet Apple acres queda muy lejos y no es seguro a estas horas estar por ahí-

Twilight -o no hay problema y tú también puedes quedarte fluttershy-

Fluttershy quien había estado callada todo el tiempo se sonrojo y se rio un poco

Fluttershy -bueno pues si no te causo una molestia-

Twilight -claro que no-

Bueno entonces yo iré con rarity y la acompañare su casa, no está muy lejos

Twilight-bueno entonces hasta luego chicas-

Pinkie -hasta luego twilight, a y rex-

-hasta luego pinkie-

Twilight se dispuso a acomodar a rainbow en su cama, ay dormiría bien con fluttershy, twilight y Applejack dormirán juntas y yo pues, no sé en el piso.

Twilight -¿rex este seguro?, si quieres puedo acomodarme en los libros o algo, no sería la primera vez-

-no twilight así estoy bien, solo necesito una cobija y estaré más que listo para dormir-

Era eso y que no aguantaría las ganas de abrazar a applejack, no es por nada, pero de por si soy algo... Cariñoso es las noches, con applejack cerca, no sé si podría resistir las ganas de abrazarla y seguramente se sentiría incomoda, apenas la conozco y no tengo la suficiente confianza como para hacer eso.

Twilight -bueno si tú insistes, dormirás en el piso-

Applejack - recuerda rex a las 5 de la mañana nos despertamos así que será mejor que duermas todo lo que puedes-

-ok, ok, que descanses applejack y ustedes también chicas-

Todas se despidieron y yo me dispuse a dormir, la verdad no dormir no me afectaba mucho, si duerm horas estaré como nuevo, bueno supongo que es por ser joven.

Así que Me quede poco a poco dormido y me dispuse a soñar.

Otra vez estaba en ese lugar oscuro no veía nada de nuevo a diferencia de la otra vez no hoy a nadie hablarme, entonces me dispuse a caminar camine hacia el vacío, hasta que comencé a oír algo, era como una risa.

?-Jajajajajaja,jajajajaja si, por fin, por finnnn- esa voz estaba distorsionada y no la alcanzaba oír bien.

Me guie hacia la voz pero cada vez que me acercaba ella era como si al mismo tiempo se hiciera más débil, al final ya no oía nada, así que me calme, sentí algo en mi espalda y al voltear solo vi como una cara se acercó a mí a una velocidad incomparable , era tan rápido que ni si quiera le vi la cara solo sé que se detuvo frente a mí y estaba de cabeza, mirándome con un sus ojos blancos plateados, sin brillo, yo me asuste y me desperté.

Me levante sudando y con una respiración agitaba, sabía lo que había visto pero no quería creerlo -Debe ser una broma, se supone que ya no exista, se supone que razón se sacrificó para no verlo más- lo dije en voz baja.

No quise pensar en eso solo quería, me repitió a mí mismo que había sido un sueño, vi mi reloj y no te que eran las 3 de mañana, aun me quedaba tiempo para dormir pero la verdad, no quería me levante y gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas podía ver, twilight y applejack dormían pasiva mente por otro lado en la cama da rainbow y fluttershy era algo muy distinto, rainbow le había quitado todas sus cobijas a fluttershy y ella estaba temblando del frio.

-jejeje, que cruel rainbow- la verdad a veces las cosas así me causan risa, aunque la verdad fluttershy se veía muy mal así.

Cogí mi cobija y se la puse encima, ¿Qué?, no es como si me importara pero yo no tenía quería dormir más y me sobraba esa cobija no es como si sintiera lastima por ella, no siento lastima por nadie, pero siempre me entra esa sensación de querer acobijar a alguien desde que soy pequeño acobijaba a mi hermana en vez de a mí no lo sé supongo que lo herede de mi madre.

Le puse mi cobija y en seguida dejo de temblar, la verdad puso una sonrisa cuando se la puse, yo sin más que hacer me puse contra la pared. Con mi chaqueta no sentía frio, tampoco calor, así que no me molestaba, me quede quiero hay sentado con mi espalda contra la pared, poco a poco el sueño me fue volviendo otra vez.

-no debo dormirme- pensé, pero la verdad el sueño me estaba ganando y al final me quede dormido.

Estoy otra vez en esa habitación oscura, por alguna razón hace mucho frio, demasiado diría yo n i si quiera mi chaqueta me abriga lo suficiente, escucho a lo lejos y oigo una voz hablarme esta vez era una voz masculina y se oía algo apagada.

?- así que ¿eso es lo que piensas de nosotros?-

-si la verdad así es- era de esos sueños en los que pasa todo incluso hablas sin que quieras

?. ¿No nos extrañaras?-

-puede que sí pero no quiero pensar en ello-

?-¿eres cruel lo sabias?-

-así soy yo, pero tú lo sabes-

No puede escuchar mas ya que el frio se puso más intenso, era demasiado intenso, incluso sentía mis manos dormidas del frio.

?- ahora estarás solo rex espero sepas lo que haces -

-lo sé, ¿pero no siempre fue así?-

La voz se desvaneció y sentí más y más frio ya era insoportable, comenzó a correr y a correr pero el espacio oscuro no terminaba, de repente vi una luz y corrí hacia ella corrí y corrí hasta que la alcance, al atravesarla vi que estaba en lo que parcia ser un pastizal, era solo colinas llenas de pasto, donde estaba comenzó a crecer flores, me caí al pasto y comencé a sentir el sol en mi cara, ya no tenía frio me sentía muy bien, puse mi cabeza de lado y solo veía las flores, en ellas había tres mariposas rosadas, me sentía bien, era una sensación de calor abrazador, pero amable y que no hacía daño, me quede así un rato y luego desperté.

Comencé a sentir que algo movía mi hombro.

Applejack -rex, lamento interrumpir pero, ya tenemos que irnos-

Abro los ojos lentamente y veo que applejack está levantada

Applejack -¿te encuentras cómodo vaquero?-

Un poco somnoliento le respondí

-sí, la verdad si-

Applejack -bueno con esa compañía ¿quién no?-

-¿compañía?-

No sé cómo no me había dado cuenta pero comencé a sentir algo en mis piernas y mi estómago, no me pesaba de echo estaba caliente, era como el calor que sentía en mi sueño, me quedo un momento quito y siento que ¿respira? Miro y en mis piernas se encuentra fluttershy con una cobija que también me abrigaba a mí.

- ¿fluttershy?, ¿qué haces aquí?-

Applejack -no lo sé cuándo me desperté hace media hora ella ya estaba ay, no quería molestarlos ya que se veían muy cómodos pero ya tenemos que irnos rex-

-¿y que hacemos con ella?-

Applejack -lo lamento por ella pero tendremos que despertarla-

-ok-

Comencé a mover poco a poco a fluttershy ella respondió y comenzó a abrir los ojo, los abrió un poco y parpadeo 2 veces, me miro un poco y se volvió a dormir. La volví a amover pero esta vez le hable.

- fluttershy, fluttershy, despierta-

Ella me miro otra vez.

Fluttershy -oh buenos días rex,-

-buenos días fluttershy, disculpa por despertarte pero tengo que irme-

Fluttershy -¿y por qué no te vas?- lo decía inocentemente con una voz tranquila, se le notaba que seguía dormida

-es que mm estas encima de mí-

Fluttershy -o lo lamento- cerró los ojos y de repente los abrió de nuevo muy rápido y con los ojos abiertos como platos, vi su cara y estaba totalmente roja.

Fluttershy -oh, rex lo lamento, no quería molestar- se quitó rápido de mi piernas y se levantó.

Applejack - fluttershy que hacías hay-

fluttershy -o es que cuando estaba durmiendo tenía mucho frio, y luego vi que ya no tenía, me desperté y me di cuenta que rex me había dado su cobija, me pareció muy amable de su parte pero luego me di cuenta que él estaba temblando, de frio , y tenía una cara de preocupación así que me acerque a él, y le puse su cobija de nuevo, me acosté con él un momento para que tuviera más calor y creo que me quede dormida, lo siento- lo dedica muy roja aun.

Applejack -Bueno dulzura lo lamento pero tendré que quitártelo un momento- lo decía con una sonrisa de como "o el amor"

Fluttershy -o sisi, lo siento-

AppleJack -rex, vamos tenemos que cosechar manzanas-

Yo un poco atónito me levante y le respondí.

-e-e si claro, vamos-

Fluttershy -Hasta luego rex, hasta luego applejack que les vaya bien-

Applejack-adiós dulzura-

-emm, a-a adiós fluttershy-

Salimos de la biblioteca y vi que fluttershy decidió dormir un poco más, no creo que mucho ya que ella tenía que cuidar sus animales, en el camino applejack y yo hablamos.

Applejack -esa fluttershy a veces no sabe qué va a hacer-

- y que lo digas- lo dije algo nervioso, la verdad seguía un poco impactado por eso, enserio no me lo esperaba

Applejack -pero bueno, no hablemos más de eso y concentrémonos en el trabajo-

-si claro-

Applejack -ya estamos cerca, ¿listo para cosechar manzanas?-

-como nunca antes- bueno no es como si lo hubiera hecho antes pero eso me ayudaría a despejar mi mente de lo que paso.

Llegamos a sweet Apple acres, no vi a nadie al parecer bigmac no madrugaba tanto o le dolía la cabeza, la verdad lo vi tomando demasiado y muy hablador después de muchas bebidas con cherry lee. Bueno estoy ansioso por esos bits, a lo mejor y si ago. Lo que rainbow me sugirió.

**Fin de capitulo**


	8. Chapter 8: interrogatorios y heridas pt1

**Lo siento**** mucho mis amigos pero estuve muuuy ocupado estos días y no podía escribir ademas de que se me esta acabando mi jugo de inspiración, como sea acá les subo el capitulo 8 que la pasen bien.**

**Anonimol, fuera**

* * *

Capítulo 8: interrogatorios y heridas parte 1

Llegamos a sweet Apple acres, no vi a nadie al parecer bigmac no madrugaba tanto o le dolía la cabeza, la verdad lo vi tomando demasiado y muy hablador después de muchas bebidas con cherry lee. Bueno estoy ansioso por esos bits, a lo mejor y si ago. Lo que rainbow me sugirió.

Applejack -Bueno rex, ven me ayudaras en el lado norte de la granja quiero ver cuánto duras-

-a la orden señorita Apple- lo dije con una honesta sonrisa

Nos alejamos lógicamente hacia el norte de la granja pero antes de irnos applejack me paso un carrito y unas canastas, era raro ya que estaba diseñado para ponys y no para humanos pero me las arregle de todas formas después de eso llegamos a nuestro destino, no es por nada pero la cantidad de árboles era enorme incluso si solo era una parte de la granja, no quiero imaginarme el resto del lugar.

Applejack -bueno coge la derecha y yo la izquierda-

-ok, docky-

Me aleje con mi propio carrito y canastas hacia un grupo de árboles mientras applejack se iva por otro lado, vi el primero y me puse frente a él, recordé que la vez pasada no fue suficiente el golpe que le di, así que esta vez lo aria más fuerte, a diferencia de la última vez no golpee de forma tan incorrecta, esta vez me posicione bien, se pare mis piernas y las flexione, concentre fuerza en mi puño y golpee el árbol y justo como lo esperaba todas las manzanas cayeron, solo que estas no cayeron exactamente en las canastas justo como hace applejack.

-bueno es mi primera vez después de todo-

Recogí las manzanas y las puse en el carrito, lo siguiente fue ir al otro árbol, hice lo mismo que la vez anterior solo que esta vez con mi otra mano, en este caso la derecha, soy surdo así que comencé con la izquierda y ahora era el turno de la derecha, lo golpee y dio el mismo resultado que el árbol anterior.

-van dos ¿faltan?-me asomo para ver cuantos arboles faltan y veo que faltan como unos 24 más.

-carajo, enserio que son artos, nee puedo con esto-

Me dispongo a seguir con el siguiente árbol pero esta vez cuando lo golpeo, no solo caen manzanas, si no también ¿ponys? Me acerco y veo que las que cayeron del árbol eran las 3 potrillas más alocadas de equestria, las cutie mark crusaders, ya me preguntaba cuando aparecerían.

-Qué raro creía que este era un árbol de manzanas, mas no de ponys- lo dije en forma burlesca mientras ayudaba a para a Sweetie belle a levantarse.

-¿qué hacen acá pequeñas potrillas?-

Sweetie belle-oh, hola rex no queríamos molestarte pero es que necesitamos tu ayuda-

-así y ¿eso para qué?-

Sweetie belle -veras en el periódico escolar necesita algo nuevo y no sabíamos que poner, entonces scootaloo recomendó que te hiciéramos una entrevista, el problema es que ninguna te conocía, bueno hasta que les dije que yo te conocía y se pusieron como locas-

Scootaloo -eso pasa por no decirnos que ya conocías al monstruo-

Sweetie belle -no es un monstruo, es un humano y se llama rex-

-bueno al menos ella ya no me considera un monstruo-pensé

Applebloom -como sea chicas, tenemos que hacer el reportaje-

-a sisisi-entonces Sweetie belle se me acerco

Sweetie belle -¿te molestaría si te hacemos un reportaje rex?-

-o claro que no Sweetie belle pero primero, no quieres presentarme a tus amigas-

Sweetie belle -o si claro se me había olvidado, si rarity me viera con estos modales de seguro me regañaría-

Entonces acerco a las otras 2 portillas, yo las conocía pero ellas no a mí y la verdad quiero conocerlas de una forma más formal, pero el problema de esto fue que mi lado brony estaba por salir ya que ver a la pequeña applebloom me estaba matando, ella era mi crusader favorita y tenerla tan cerca me daba unas ganas insoportables de alzarla y abrazarla, pero aun así me controle.

Applebloom -Hola señor rex, mi nombre es applebloom, soy la hermana pequeña de applejack-

-mucho gusto applebloom, mi nombre es rex- al sentir su pata para saludarla, jure que por un momento. Cogería una caja y me la llevaría a casa. Pero de nuevo aguante las ganas.

Scootaloo -Hola, mi nombre es scootaloo - dijo la pequeña Pegaso.

-Hola scootaloo yo soy rex-

Sweetie belle -listo ¿ahora que ya se conocen podemos hacer la entrevista?-

-o lo siento sweetie belle pero ahora estoy trabajando y no puedo tomarme el tiempo-

Sweetie belle -¿y en el tarde?-

-en la tarde iré a casa de fluttershy-

Las 3 pusieron caras muy tristes por lo que les dije. Aunque suene cruel eso me causo algo de gracia. Pero bueno supongo que hacerles un favor a ellas me ayudara en algo más adelante.

-pero supongo que no me molestara que me hagan unas preguntas mientras que golpeo arboles-

Al decir eso las pequeñas ponys levantaron sus caras y pusieron una gran sonrisa.

Sweetie belle -¿enserio?-dijo muy felizmente

-claro no me molesta, solo espero no sean muchas-

Applebloom -o no tranquilo señor, no demorara nada- después de eso sacaron una libreta

Mientras alistaban sus cosas yo me dirigí a otro árbol, me prepare y lo golpee, cayeron otra vez las manzanas y me dispuse a recogerlas para meterlas en las canastas.

Scootaloo-bueno primera pregunta-

-pregunta- lo decía mientras llevaba las canastas a al carrito.

Sweetie belle -¿cómo es que llegaste acá?-

-realmente, no lo sé, en mi mundo estaba tranquilo dirigiéndome a mi casa y de repente desperté en las afueras de ponyville-ya me estaba dirigiendo a otro árbol.

Applebloom -siguiente pregunta-

Scootaloo - ¿qué hacías antes de llegar a ponyville?-

-mmm, estaba en la universidad, no sé si abra esas cosas en equestria-

Sweetie belle -yo he oído que en canterlot hay una universidad-

Applebloom -¿planeas entrar?-

-no gracias, dudo que enseñen lo que practico e incluso si lo enseñan de seguro no deben ser muy buenos.

Scootaloo -¿qué practicas?-

-mm ¿yo? (no idiota el escritor de este fanfic), yo soy dibujante, o estudiaba para serlo-

Sweetie belle -ohohoh. ¿Osea que tu talento especial es el dibujo?-

-digamos que sí, no lo sé, los humanos no tenemos cutie marks, así que no puedo decir que ese es mi "talento especial".

Ante lo que dije las tres ponys bajaron sus libretas, se miraron un momento entre si y me hablaron

Sweetie belle -Espera un momento rex, ¿significa que tú no tienes cutie mark?-

-si eso fue lo que dije-

Ellas no se reunieron entre si e hicieron un triángulo, comenzaron a hablar, me miraban debes en cuando y luego seguían hablando, sabia para donde se dirigía esto aun así yo seguí con otro árbol. Después de un rato se dirigieron a mi otra vez.

Sweetie belle -rex, después de pensarlo un poco con las chicas y-

-¿aja?-

Applebloom-hemos decidido-

-¿aja?-

Scootaloo -que te unas a las cutie marks crusaders-

Sweetie belle -¿qué te parece?-

Antes de responder me puse a pensar, que ventajas y desventajas me traía al aceptar la proposición y que otras al no aceptarlas. Después de un rato me dispuse a contestar la pregunta.

-mm noouup- lo dije mientras golpeaba otro árbol, lo raro fue que al golpear este me dolió un poco mi puño.

Sweetie belle -¿quee? ¿Pero porque?-

-haber niñas tengo entendido por sus hermanas- si me toco mentir otra vez pero que más se puede hacer.

-de que sus objetivos como cutie marks crusaders es obtener sus cutie marks ¿verdad?-

Scootaloo -mm si-

Respiro un poco me dirijo a otro árbol-

-ese es el problema-

Applebloom -¿qué cosa?-

-niñas, mi especie no tiene nada de eso, incluso si consiguiera saber cuál es mi talento especial, jamás obtendré una cutie mark-me alisto para darle un golpe a el árbol y lo golpeo, pero nuevamente me duele.

Después de lo que les dije se quedaron un momento calladas y luego se pusieron ante mis pies y comenzaron a abrazarlos .

Applebloom -o no, pobre de ti-

-¿Qué?-

Sweetie belle -jamás tendrás una cutie mark-

-si pero tranquilas, no hay problema-

Scootaloo -claro que hay un problema, pero no te preocupes nosotros lo arreglaremos-

-chicas, no hay por qué hacer tal cos- pero antes de terminar de decirles algo estas habían salido corriendo.

-como sea, supongo que después aparecerán- entonces me dispuse a golpear otro árbol pero me dolió otra vez, miro mis puños y veo la causa.

-¿ha?, así que era eso-

Seguí golpeando los árboles que me faltaban, era un poco cansador ya que cada vez que golpeaba un árbol, me tocaba recoger las manzanas para ponerlas en el carrito, al terminar mi lado quede algo cansado y me dirigí a donde me encontraría con applejack, que para mi sorpresa ella ya estaba llegando al lugar donde nos separamos.

-heyy applejack, ¿terminaste tu lado?-

Applejack -claro que sí, fue fácil, pan comido y oro molido-

Al acercarnos más applejack me miro bien y se puso algo alarmada.

Applejack -por todas las manzanas, ¿peo que te pasó?-

Yo baje mi carrito y le hable.

-¿a esto?, no es nada-

Applejack -¿no es nada?, mira tus manos, por dios, están sangrando-

-sí, es curioso, resulta que mis huesos podían resistir la dureza de los arboles pero no mi piel-

Applejack -bueno ¿qué esperas?, tenemos que curarte-

-te digo que no es problema-

Applejack -acerca tus manos-

-que applejack te digo que no es na-

Applejack -Que las acerques- lo dijo ya muy seria y algo enojada

-ok pero cálmate-

Le mostré mis manos de cerca de applejack y ella se alarmo más, creo que si están algo heridas, estaban sangrando mucho incluso si la ponía mi mano relajada a hacia abajo diría que podría gotear, pero es que enserio no me molestaba , solo tenía que esperar a que se cerraran las heridas.

Applejack -no hay nada más que decir, te vienes conmigo a la cocina, hay tenemos un botiquín-

-pero y ¿el trabajo?-

Applejack -nada de eso, mientras que estés acá eres mi responsabilidad, además con lo que hicimos bastara por hoy-

-pero-

AppleJack me miro como una madre miraría tratando de que su hijo la obedeciera, no tuve más que otra que hacerle caso, además de paso ya no hay más trabajo, eran las 9 así que no hay problema, aunque enserio quede algo agotado. Después de eso nos dirigimos a la casa de sweet Apple acres.

Applejack -bueno dulzura, esto solo dolerá un poco-lo decía mientras alistaba una botella de alcohol para desinfectarme

-dale no hay problema- lo dije muy tranquila mente

Ella vertió el alcohol en la herida a mí me dolió como la remil puta, enserio si hubiera sabido que eso me ardería tanto hubiera preferido que se cicatrizaran solas.

-AAAAA- me sostuve la mano con la otra y la comencé a apretar muy duro.

Applejack -tranquilo rex, sé que debe doler un montón pero toca hacerlo para que te cures-

-eso lo dices tú, enserio esto duele mucho-

Applejack -bueno ahora la otra mano- lo decía mientras me cogía mi mano y me la ponía para ponerle alcohol, acto seguido yo le quite de una la mano.

-oh no, no dejare que me agás más daño-

Applejack -no te estoy haciendo daño, quiero curarte-

-no gracias mi queridísima applejack, DEJAME ASI-

Applejack -bueno si tú lo quieres así-

-¿cómo que así?-

Applejack se lanzó sobre mí y comenzó a tratar de dominarme, quería quitármela de encima pero antes de que pudiera, ella cogió su casco y con el comenzó a tocar mi herida muy duro.

Applejack -¿ahora, te vas a dejar curar está herida?-

-jamás-

Applejack -con que no ¿eh?- golpeo mi herida

-aaaa, ok, ok- pero déjame- me puse de pie y comencé a esperar

Applejack -enserio, no es para tanto- comenzó a verter el alcohol de nuevo.

Applejack -mírate, a la próxima no hagas esto si te vas a lastimar- comenzó a coger un venda y a vendarme.

-te digo que no es nada, solo tengo que conseguirme unos guantes o algo-

Applejack -está bien pero, hasta entonces no quiero que trabajes así, no quiero que te lastimes-

-ok,ok-

Después de eso me fui de sweet Apple acres, me quedaban como 4 horas para ir a ver a fluttershy, así que me dirigí a la biblioteca de nuevo. Para mi sorpresa en el camino, casi nadie me veía o pues me veían pero ya no con miedo, hasta algunos me saludaban estaba cerca de llegar a la biblioteca pero por alguna razón sentí que estaba en peligro, llámenlo intuición pero me agache creo que esta vez mi suerte no me afecto ya que al agacharme me di cuenta que una maleta de cartero salió volando casi para golpearme, pero claro esto no se quedaría así, al levantarme de nuevo siento que por mis piernas algo me empuja a gran velocidad así que me caí igual.

-oh, hola señor piso, ya me preguntaba cuando lo iba a ver- lo decía mientras miraba el cielo.

Mientras miraba el cielo algo me tapo el sol, se acerca y veo que son unos tiernos ojos color cian, que por cierto estaban apuntando a distintas direcciones.

Derpy -hola rex-

-hola derpy, ¿qué cuentas?-

Derpy -o nada, pero, ¿porque estas hay tirado?-

-ni idea solo sé que algo me tiro al piso-

Derpy -bueno no sé qué habrá sido, yo estaba persiguiendo mi cartera que por accidente salió volando así que acelere a máxima velocidad, al parecer choque con alguien pero no encuentro la cosa con la que choque-

-¿me pregunto quién será? Lo decía de forma sarcástica-

Me fui levantándome poco a poco.

-entonces, necesitabas algo-

Derpy -así, aparte de mi mochila, tenía que avisarte que alguien te quiere ver-

-mm ¿Quién?-

Derpy -es un buen amigo, algo raro debo decir pero le gustan los muffins así que con eso ya es suficiente-

-¿y cómo se llama?-

Derpy -doctor-

-¿doctor que?-

Derpy -o solo doctor, ¿raro verdad?, como sea cuando le hable a el sobre ti se puso bien loco y dijo que tenía que hablar contigo-

Yo sabía de quien hablaba era el doctor whooves supuestamente él era solo un personaje del fandom pero parece que si es real, bueno no es el único, la obsesión de lyra por los humanos la cual también solo era parte del fandom también es real

-oh claro derpy cuando quieras-

¿?-así que ay es donde estabas-

Me volteo y veo que atrás mío esta una unicornio morada que yo conocía.

-¿twilight?, ¿qué pasa?-

Twilight -qué bueno que te encontré, estaba a punto de ir hasta sweet Apple acres, suerte para mi te encontré-

-si, como sea tengo que ir a hablar con un amigo de derpy y- antes de que me diera cuenta un aura morada me estaba envolviendo y llevándome lejos de derpy.

-oye, estaba hablando con derpy-

Derpy -o no te preocupes, de seguro el doctor entenderá-

-eso no ayuda ¿sabes?- lo decía con una cara de are you fuckig kidding me.

Al final twilight me arrastro hasta la biblioteca me dejo ay parado iba a irme pero me dijo que esperara me paso un silla y ella se fue a hacia un escritorio del cual saco una libreta, pluma y tinta.

Twilight -por fin. Te tengo para mí-

-¿eh?-

Twilight -sí, no he tenido tiempo para poder hablar contigo y ya que saque tiempo en mi lista, ahora sí puedo hablar y preguntarte lo que necesito-

- ¿y eso es?-

Twilight -sobre ti y tu mundo- lo decía con cierto brillo en sus ojos mientras me sonreía.

-oook, lo are pero solo si me haces un favor-

Twilight -¿Qué?, claro lo que sea-

-bueno, que toda la información que saces se la pases a lyra, no quiero repetir esto otra vez-

Twilight -está bien, ahora podemos dar inicio a las preguntas-

-soy un libro abierto-

Twilight -haber, ¿cómo son las cosas en tu mundo? ¿Qué similitudes y diferencias tiene con el nuestro?-

-wow, no es cogiste nada fácil, pero lo contestare igual-

-haber, pues en similitudes, no muchas tanto económica, como política, como es su naturaleza, todo es muy diferente-

Twilight -bueno empieza con naturaleza-

-mm, que bueno que escogió eso la verdad hablar de los otros 2 temas me cansa un poco- pensaba.

-mm primero que todo, acá la mayoría de los animales son solo mitos en mi mundo-

Twilight anotaba en su libreta- ¿y cuáles son?-

-mm pues tú eres uno de ellos, por ejemplo la existencia de tu especia de unicornios es totalmente mítica-

Twilight -espera- baja su libreta- ¿quieres decir que los unicornios no existimos en tu mundo?-

-exacto, o tal vez existieron, quien sabe, mira como ejemplo a mí, yo soy un humano y muy pocos saben de nosotros y los pocos que saben creen que somos mitos y leyendas-

Twilight -mm, si hay, no hay unicornios, ¿quién hace allá la magia?-

-esa es otra, en mi mundo n o existe la magia, ay gente que cree que existe pero personalmente yo no lo creo-

Ella volvió a anotar todo.

Twilight -como que no crees en la magia, por si no te das cuenta yo estoy haciendo magia en este momento- lo decía mientras señalaba su pluma la cual estaba flotando.

-sí, puede que para ti eso sea magia pero para mí no es más que lo que se podría considerar telepatía o eso deduzco-

Twilight -¿telepatía?, ¿osea crees en la telepatía y no en la magia?-

-la telepatía es distinta, creo que se puede hacer y piénsalo un momento, tal vez la una razón por la que ustedes pueden hacer magia es gracias a esos cuernos que tienen, es de alguna manera les debe hacer que su cerebro pueda tener más fuerza electromagnética-

Twilight -¿cómo que electromagnética?- lo decía algo enojada.

-mira, por si no sabías el cerebro funcia, con pequeños choques eléctricos que pasan constantemente, tal vez tu cuerno hace que esas fuerzas electromagnéticas se intensifiquen además de que él es el que proyecta esa fuerza-

Twilight -eso tiene sentido, pero entonces explica el sol y la luna-

-¿Cómo?-

Twilight -si, ¿cómo es que las princesas suben y bajan el sol?-

Ante eso quede callado, la verdad no me explico como lo hacen.

Twilight -ja si ves, la magia es real- lo decía en tono triunfante

-dices que es real pero solo le dices magia a lo que no puedes explicar-

Twilight -a no me vengas con eso-

-pues sí, si te vengo con eso, haber explica cómo hacen eso las princesas y no digas algo como por magia, algo que sea concreto- lo decía algo molesto, esto era una batalla de intelectos y yo no pensaba perder .

Ella se quedó pensando y luego respiro fuertemente.

Twilight -no lo sé-

-a, ¿lo ves?- lo dije de forma orgullosa

Ella puso una carada enojada pero luego volvió a respirar.

Twilight -está bien dejémoslo como en empate ¿ok?-

-claro-

La verdad no quería pelear con twilight así que una tregua en esto es lo mejor, además no creo que allá más problemas verdad.

Twilight -bueno siguiente pregunta-

Seguimos así todo el resto de la mañana, ella se sorprendió que le digiera que en mi mundo nadie movía el sol y la luna y que tampoco había gente para pronosticar el clima.

Twilight -bueno creo que eso fue suficiente por hoy-

-ok-

Twilight -voy a escribir todo esto en mi libreta-

Me gruño el estómago y twilight se dio cuenta, así que me preparo algo de té y unas galletas, la verdad eso no me lleno nada pero era mejor que no comer.

-gracias twilight, recuerda darle la información a lyra-

Twilight -claro, no hay problema-

Me dispuse a caminar un poco, aun me quedaba como 1 hora para ir a la casa de fluttershy, no tenía mucho que hacer así que me senté en una banca cerca del mercado.

**Fin del capitulo**


	9. Chapter 9: interrogatorios y heridas pt2

**Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores, a que no se esperaban que subiera 2 capítulos el mismo día verdad, pues lo hice es mi forma de disculparme por tardar tanto esta semana, ahora tal vez piensen que el capitulo anterior fue aburrido la razón de eso fue que ese iba unido con este capitulo pero era tan largo que me toco dividirlo en 2 caps, bueno tomen como de que el capitulo anterior fue la parte tranquila, aquí ya las cosas toman un poco mas de acción y hablaran un poco de rex, sin mas espera acá esta el capitulo 9.**

**Anonimol, fuera**

* * *

Capítulo 9: interrogatorios y heridas parte 2

Me dispuse a caminar un poco, aun me quedaba como 1 hora para ir a la casa de fluttershy, no tenía mucho que hacer así que me senté en una banca cerca del mercado.

-wow, sí que asido un día agotador-lo digo mientras miro mis vendas. Mientras miro mis vendas comienzo a perderme en mis pensamientos

Me quedo pensando en lo que paso anoche.

- ese sueño, no puede ser real, debe de ser alguna coincidencia. Pero esa voz- pensaba

-si lo que paso ese día funciono se supone que "el" no debería de estar aquí, pero aun así ese sueño- puse una cara de preocupación.

-no, de seguro solo fue una coincidencia-dije en voz alta.

¿?-¿qué coincidencia?-

-ya sabes la de mi cabeza-

¿?-o ya veo-

Me quede callado unos segundos, miro a mi lado y descubro que a mí la do se encuentra pinkie pie.

-¿pinkie?-

Pinkie -¿si?-

-desde cuando estas hay-

Pinkie -o, no mucho buscando un nuevo juguete para gummy y en el camino te encontré a ti, esta vas con una cara muy pensativo- comenzó a hacer un cara de alguien pensando supongo tratando de imitarme.

Pinkie -entonces, me pregunte, que le pasara y cuando pensé eso tu dijiste algo sobre una colindancia, de que coincidencia hablabas-

-o, no nada importante-

Pinkie -¿seguro?, porque te veías muy preocupado y si es así entonces es por algo malo-

-no es nada pinkie-

Pinkie -¿seguro?-

-si seguro, ahora me puedes dejar tranquilo-

-ok, docky-

Me quede entonces pensando de nuevo pero antes de que me sumergiera otra vez en mis pensamientos, me doy cuenta de que aun ay alguien a mi lado.

-pinkie-

Pinkie -¿sí?-

Tome un largo respiro.

-¿me necesitas para algo?-

Pinkie-no-

-¿entonces?-

Pinkie -es que te sigues viendo preocupado y no puedo ver a alguien preocupado, cuando la gente está preocupada, entonces se sienten mal y si alguien se siente mal entonces, todo se volverá triste para ese pony o en tu caso persona aunque dijiste que nadie te ponía triste, entonces si nadie te puso así ¿porque te vez tan ma?l- lo dice todo en su velocidad normal de pinkie.

-no es nada pinkie, enserio solo es que tengo hambre es todo- dije tratando de que me dejara tranquilo.

-o lo hubieras dicho antes tontito-

De la nada veo que pinkie se pone encima de mí y me tapa los ojos.

-pinkieee powerrr-

No sé qué abra querido decir con eso, pero cuando me quito sus cascos de mis ojos veo que estoy en sugar cube corner.

-¿qué carajo?-

Pinkie -listo acá está algo para que comas- decía mientras salía de la cocina con una bandejas de cup cakes.

-pinkie, ¿cómo hiciste eso?-

Pinkie -¿hacer que?-

-ya sabes estábamos en el mercado y de repente estamos aquí-

Pinkie -o, ¿eso? no tengo ni idea- lo decía mientras sacaba la lengua.

-como que no tienes idea-

Pinkie -no lo sé-

-pero tú fuiste la que nos trajiste-

Pinkie -¿enserio?, me pregunto cómo lo hice-

-mejor olvídalo- trate de no sacarle lógica a eso, ya que después de todo es pinkie pie.

Me senté y comimos los cup cakes, hablamos un rato ella pregunto sobre mis vendas y yo le dije que no era nada de qué preocuparse, creo que no se preocupó más y seguimos hablando, luego de eso me fui, sabía que ya tenía que estar con fluttershy así que mejor iba saliendo.

-espera- me interrumpe pinkie justo antes de salir de sugar cube corner.

-¿qué pasa?-

Pinkie -ten- me dice mientras me da una cajita, la abro y veo que ay un cup cake adentro.

Pinkie -para el camino-

-gracias pinkie- la verdad estaba repleto pero no puedo decir no.

Me dirigí a la casa de fluttershy para que conociera la entrada del bosque, dijo que no era peligroso siempre y cuando no nos adentráramos tanto a el bosque o terminaríamos en everfree entonces creo que no demorare mucho.

Ya había cruzado el puente que va hacia la casa de fluttershy y ya había llegado a su cabaña y golpee la puerta.

-fluttershy, ¿estas hay?-

No oigo nada y vuelvo a golpear.

-¿fluttershy?, soy rex estas en casa-

Iba a golpear de nuevo pero se abrió la puerta, la que me abrió fue la dueña de la casa.

Fluttershy -o lo siento mucho rex, estaba algo ocupada y no pude responderte-

-no te preocupes, por otro lado ¿estas lista?-

Fluttershy -o si, claro que lo estoy, solo espera un segundo- se metió a su cabaña otra vez y luego salió.

Fluttershy -listo ahora si estoy lista-

Fuimos hacia el bosque, en casi todo el camino no hablamos, lo cual no me molesto pero a fluttershy parecía incomodarle así que comencé a habar.

-¿y cómo ha ido todo?-

Fluttershy -o ha ido bastante bien-

Se quedó todo en silencio y parecía que ella se incomodaba más.

Fluttershy -¿Y que te ha parecido ponyville?-

- o un bonito lugar definitivamente, es muy bello acá-

Fluttershy -¿bello?-

-sí, bello, todo acá es muy lindo-

Fluttershy -¿a qué te refieres?-

-no lo sé, todo acá me ha parecido perfecto hasta ahora tanto el pueblo como la gente que lo habita-

Fluttershy -qué bueno que pienses así- lo decía con una linda sonrisa

Nos quedamos en otro momento en silencio.

Fluttershy -por cierto rex y ¿esas vendas?-

-a, ¿esto?, no es nada me lastime un poco mientras trabajaba con applejack-

Fluttershy -¿qué te paso?-

-al parecer mi piel no es tan resistente como mis nudillos y se lastimaron-

Fluttershy -o pobre, ¿seguro estas bien? si quieres yo podría curarte más-

-no tranquila, estoy bien, además sangre mucho y ya sabemos cómo te pones con la sangre-

Fluttershy -cierto- lo dijo mientras se ponía cabizbaja.

Me di cuenta que la desanime así que trate de animarla.

-pero no te preocupes seguro que algún día lo superaras-

Fluttershy - ¿tú crees?-

-claro que sí, solo necesitas acostumbrarte-

Fluttershy -bueno si tú lo dices-

-claro que lo digo y lo afirmo-

Fluttershy -gracias-

-¿Por qué?-

Fluttershy - por creer en mí- lo decía mientras me sonreía muy animada.

-Está bien así. tal vez algún día necesite una cura y estoy seguro que ella servirá de algo- dije en mi mente.

Después de eso llegamos a lo que sería el inicio del bosque, no se veía muy peligroso pero igual fluttershy me dijo que no me alejara mucho. No me importa realmente si algo sale de la nada estoy más que seguro que puedo defenderme solo con mis 2 puños.

Fluttershy -bueno rex, solo miraremos un poco los alrededores, no queremos que se aparezca una manada de timberwolf- lo decía algo nerviosa.

-creía que eras amiga de todos los animales-

Fluttershy -lo soy pero los timberwolf son diferentes, ellos no me oyen incluso las manticoras son más amables que ellos-

-oh, ¿enserio?-

Seguimos ay un buen rato, vimos muchos animales la mayoría los conocía así que no me sorprendía mucho, lo que si me llamo la atención fue algo que paso muy cerca de con ostros muy rápido lo que hizo que fluttershy se asustara y callera a mis brazos al puro estilo scooby doo.

-¿que fue eso?-

Fluttershy -no lo sé, es mejor no ver- lo decía muy asustada mientras se bajaba de mis brazos.

-tranquila de seguro, fue algún conejito-

Fluttershy -los conejitos no andan por acá-

No la escuche y me dispuse a seguir a la creatura.

Fluttershy -rex espera-

Ella al parecer me siguió la verdad no le prestaba atención, pero luego de un rato de ir caminando me di cuenta que me había adentrado demasiado al bosque everfree me detuve para ver donde estaba pero no tenía ni idea así que seguí caminando.

Algo paso sobre mi muy rápido otra vez, pero esta vez lo alcance a ver un poco, era pequeño diría que un poco más pequeño que un potro, me dispuse a seguirlo otra vez.

-rex-escuchaba de una voz quebradiza, era fluttershy al parecer estaba muy asustada.

-creo que no debí dejarla sola-

-fluttershy- grite

Fluttershy -¿rex?, ¿dónde estás?-

-estoy aquí- al decir eso me imagine la cara del meme de genius

Fluttershy -¿Dónde?-

-solo sigue el sonido de mi voz-

Después de un rato ella me encontró, estaba muy nerviosa.

Fluttershy -rex, no te vayas así, ya estamos muy dentro del bosque everfree-

-lo siento pero es que ese animal, parecía una especie de lobo o algo así-

Fluttershy -¿un lobo?- lo decía asustándose cada vez más

-clámate, era muy pequeño-

Mientras hablaba con fluttershy escuche a lo lejos al pequeño animal, sin dudarlo lo seguí otra vez, claro que fluttershy esta vez sí se quedó muy cerca mío.

Al final salimos en un claro y vimos al dichoso animal, estaba en lo correcto era un pequeño lobo, pero era totalmente blanco, al parecer se había enredado con algo en su pata y no podía correr más.

-mira fluttershy ¿lo ves?, nada que temer era solo un pequeño lobito-

Fluttershy -¿así?- ella se estaba tapando los ojos y al abrirlos se impresiono.

Fluttershy -un lobo copo de nieve-

-¿lobo copo de nieve?-

Fluttershy –si, es una especie de lobo que está muy al sur, muy cerca del imperio de cristal-

-¿y que hace aquí?-

Fluttershy -no lo sé, apenas y había visto a algunos en libros-

Nos acercamos un poco y el lobo se puso en pose defensiva, la verdad era algo adorable, lo que no lo era fue que al parecer estaba muy herido, fluttershy se alarmo ante eso, estaba muy lastimado y sucio tenia rasguños de garras y parecía tener una herida en la pata en la que se quedó atascado con una rama lo bueno era que al parecer no estaba sangrando por las heridas de las garras si no fluttershy ya se hubiera desmayado.

Fluttershy -o pobrecito, ¿pero que le paso?- decía fluttershy muy preocupada por el animal-

-no lose ¿porque no se lo preguntas?- se lo dije en forma algo burlesca.

Fluttershy -está bien- lo dice mientras se acerca al animal.

-¿esto es una broma verdad?- quiero decir sabía que fluttershy se llevara bien con los animales pero que pudiera hablar con ellos era algo que no esperaba.

Comenzaron a lo que parecía hablar, cuando fluttershy se acercó a él este le gruño pero después de un rato pareció calmarse.

Fluttershy -aja-

El perro comenzó a hacer ruidos algo raros para mí, pero fluttershy parecía entenderle.

Fluttershy -oh no, eso es terrible-

-¿Qué?-

Fluttershy -espera- me dijo mientras seguía hablando con la lobito.

Fluttershy -o pobrecito- se le comenzó a acercar lo cual me alarmo un poco pero al parecer el perro no le molesto.

-¿qué le paso?-

Fluttershy le quito la rama que lo tenía preso y él se comenzó a sobar contra ella.

Fluttershy -veras, resulta que él se perdió, no sabe como pero termino aquí de la nada y no sabía cómo regresar, entonces intento pedir ayuda pero en el bosque nadie lo ayudo, entonces esos terrible timberwolf se dieron cuenta de que él estaba en el bosque-

-¿y eso es malo?-

Fluttershy -claro que lo es, ellos son muy territoriales con otros animales, al parecer lo lastimaron mucho, o pobre cachorro- me decía mientras sobaba al animal.

-¿y qué hacemos con él?-

Fluttershy - ¿Pues qué más?, tenemos que llevarlo a mi cabaña, curarlo y ver si podemos regresarlo a su hogar- lo decía en modo muy serio, me he dado cuenta que cuando fluttershy ve un animal lastimado ella cambia totalmente,

-me pregunto si a mí también me vera como un animal- me decía en mi cabeza.

Íbamos a iremos de ay con el lobito, pero entonces oímos un aullido a lo lejos, el lobito se escondió detrás de fluttershy y nos pusimos algo nerviosos, ambos sabíamos que significaba ese sonido.

Fluttershy -o no, timberwolf- decía fluttershy muy preocupada.

-salgamos de aquí- dije rápidamente

Nos apuramos en salir del bosque pero antes de que saliéramos del claro donde estábamos los timberwolf no bloquearon la salida.

-mierda- dije algo preocupado

-al otro lado, vamos rápido- grite

Volteamos a la dirección contraria pero antes de que pudiéramos dar un paso, otros 2 timberwolf nos cerraron el camino.

-carajo- dije en forma de grito

Los timberwolf nos comienzan a rodear, tenía que hacer algo no puedo dejar que me pase algo, a claro y de pronto a fluttershy. ¿QUE? yo dije que no sentía nada por ella.

Como sea están dando vueltas como todos unos depredadores, no se dé dónde van a atacar.

Fluttershy -rex, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Tengo miedo?- decía fluttershy mientras abrazaba al lobito

-no se tu pero yo me voy al carajo, SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA- hubiera dicho algo como eso pero creo que no estaría bien

-tranquila fluttershy solo estate detrás de mí- lo dije muy serio.

Entonces comenzó a venir un recuerdo a mi mente, esto me recuerda a mis clases de artes marciales, trabajamos algo muy parecido a esta situación.

**FLASHBACK.**

-Pero Manuel, te lo digo esto es imposible- le hablaba a mi maestro que era un amigo de la familia.

Manuel -rex, esto es posible, solo concéntrate-

Yo estaba rodeado frente a 4 personas, 1 de ellos jesion, el cual también estaba en artes marciales conmigo.

El ejercicio era simple según mi maestro Manuel el cual para mí no era fácil, consistía en que 1 persona recibiera los ataques de otras 4 al tiempo mayormente y si se podía era sin usar golpes, solo desvíos o esquivas, al principio lo hicimos en cámara lenta, poco a poco subiendo la velocidad, después de un nivel alto de velocidad normal yo no podía seguir el paso siempre me equivocaba.

Manuel -¿listos, chicos?-

-si- contestamos todos al tiempo.

Manuel -empiecen-

Estábamos formados de tal forma que el que le tocara el ejercicio quedara en la mitad de todos así que tenía uno adelante, otro ata los lados.

El primero que vino fue el que estaba a mi lado derecho, trate de desviarlo y lo logre, lo alcance a desviar contra el que estaba atrás mío, pero para mi suerte, el que estaba al frente ya estaba frente a mi apunto de asestar un golpe a mi cara, esquive golpe ahechándome pero al agacharme jesion el cual estaba a mi izquierda me pego otro golpe en la cara no lo pude esquivar y me golpeo, lo cual me hizo caer al piso.

Manuel -descanso-

Todos nos acomodamos y nos pusimos frente a Manuel de pie.

Manuel -rex ¿qué te he dicho?, ¿cuál es la ventaja de pelear 1 contra 4?-

- que entre más sean, será más difícil para ellos coordinar sus golpes-

Manuel -¿y que más?-

-que debo sentir su energía- eso ultimo lo dije un tanto en broma.

Manuel -rex-

-si ya se-

Manuel - no, no lo sabes dices que sí, pero no, siempre te pasa lo mismo tratas de calcular todo pero por hacer eso te equivocas-

Yo me quede callado.

Manuel -sé que siempre quieres saber todo con anticipación pero eso no se puede hacer acá, en el combate tú no sabes que va a pasar, debes sentir la energía de los demás, no tratar de adivinar sus golpees, recuerda que si enserio sientes su energía y te adaptas a ella podrás pasar el ejercicio. Ahora sé cómo el agua, el agua no espera a que algo llegue, el agua simplemente deja que todo pase por él y él se amolda a la situación.

-ok, Manuel- lo dije algo cansado ya que no era la primera vez que me lo decía.

Manuel frunzo el señor y me hablo.

Manuel -jesion-

Jesion -¿sí?-

Manuel -tápame los ojos-

Jesion -¿Cómo?-

Manuel -tápame los ojos-

-¿qué vas a hacer?- pregunte algo dudoso

Manuel -demostrarte que esto funciona-

Manuel me hizo que le venderá los ojos y luego le dijo a todos que se alejara, a todos menos a mí, estaba frente a mí y me dijo que lo golpeara, que no me avisara ni nada simplemente que lo golpear donde sea yo no le creí pero hablaba enserio así que me aliste.

-¿seguro Manuel?-

Manuel -acá yo soy el maestro, ahora has lo que te digo-

Sin perder tiempo le tire un golpe muy suave hacia su cara, para mi sorpresa él lo recibió con la palma abierta, la cerro y me volteo la mano haciendo que todo mi brazo y mi cuerpo se volteara.

Manuel -muy débil, rex, hablo enserio golpea a una velocidad alta-

Me levante de nuevo, la verdad había visto a mi maestro pelear era bastante bueno, pero jamás creí que eso que hace fuera posible. Esta vez me puse serio y le lance una patada de empeine pero en realidad no era una patada de empeine que iba a su costado pero era falsa en realidad era una patada doble, la cual consiste en fingir o hacer un golpe en el costado para luego quitarlo a gran velocidad y acertar un segundo golpe en la cabeza, era mi mejor patada y la más rápida que hacía. Cuando iba a dar el golpe al momento de dar la patada, él se agacho e hizo un barrido la cual me hizo caer.

-¿pero qué carajo?-

Manuel se quitó el trapo que tenía en los ojos y me dio la mano para que me ayudara a levantar.

Manuel -¿me crees ahora?-

-pero, ¿cómo hiciste eso?, eso no tiene sentido-

Manuel -rex, no le intentes de sacar sentido a todo, solo debes relajarte y guiarte por tus sensaciones, entiende-

-pero-

Manuel -bueno como sea, chicos hagámoslo de nuevo, rex otra vez al centro-

-¿Qué?-

Al final tuve que hacerlo, pero como esperaba falle, pero luego lo intente y pues falle dure así 2 semanas, pero no podía, ya me iba a dar por vencido pero, a la 3 semana paso lo que creía no pasaría.

Manuel -¿listos todos?-

-si- dijeron todos menos yo

Manuel -¿listo rex?-

-si- lo dije muy serio, no enojado. Era como entre la sensación de seriedad y calma.

Manuel -EMPIZEN-

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-jeje, ahora que lo pienso esta situación se parece mucho-

Y vaya que lo parecía ya que eran 4 timberwolf y estaban posicionados justo como lo estaba en mis ejercicios.

-¿fluttershy?-

Fluttershy -¿sí rex?- lo dedica muy nerviosa.

-quédate justo detrás en mi espalda y agáchate lo más que puedas-

Fluttershy -¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-

-solo hazlo-

Fluttershy -e-está bien- lo decía algo asustada debido a mi cambio de humor

Fluttershy se puso atrás de mí y se agacho lo más que pudo mientras cubría al lobo, mientras tanto yo, tome un gran respiro, cerré los ojos, hice dos círculos con mis pies , relaje mis músculos, trate de agudizar mis oídos lo más que pude, tome posición de pelea y me aliste para lo que pasaría. Los timberwolf se quedaron quitos o eso fue lo que sentí y luego sentí como 2 se venían hacia mí, sentí quienes eran, uno era el que estaba a mis espalda el cual estaba seguro iba por fluttershy y el de mi izquierda se lanzó contra mí de un salto, yo abrí los ojos rápido y cogí al que salto sobre mí el cual casi llega a mi altura, yo me agache y con mi mano derecha apenas y sostuve muy levemente su peso, con mi mano izquierda la abalance hacia su costado derecho y con un gran empujón lo eche hacia el timberwolf que esta va corriendo hacia fluttershy , vi cómo se chocaron entre ellos volviéndose solo madera, no pude ver mucho y que cuando menos me di cuenta, los otros 2 habían aprovechado que quede de espalda y se lanzaron hacia mí, otra vez saltando casi a mi altura podía esquivarlos pero me corría sabía que latinaría a fluttershy, consiente de eso, bloquee a uno con mi brazo haciendo que me mordiera, el otro me cogió hacia el me iba a dar en el cuello, pero me ajase un poco y lo cogí de una rama que sobresalía de su estómago y lo lance hacia donde estaban los restos de los demás, por lo que oí se rompió en restos de madera, el problema era que aun tenia a un amiguito mordiéndome el brazo y enterrándome sus dientes de madera en mi brazo, lo mordió muy duro y eso me hizo caer, el me hizo rodar y que quede debajo del el soltó mi brazo para rápidamente apuntar su próxima mordida en mi cuello, inmediatamente cogí mi brazo libe y rodé todo mi torso para pegarle un codazo, eso no fue muy efectivo ya que apenas y lo molesto pero eso no quedaría así con mi brazo herido lo sostuve de su cuello evitando que me volara a morder, pero haciendo me i herida comenzara a sangrar mas, incluso sin verla gracias a la chaqueta que me dio rarity, sabía que era grabe, así que lo cogí con mi otro bazo y ayude a mi brazo herido arándome un poco de él, aproveche ese pequeño espacio de subí mis piernas al espacio que había entre los 2 y lo empuje , el salió volando unos metros, me levante y lo mire

-mierda, ni mi perro me haba mordido así y eso que era algo brusco cuando jugábamos- dije jadeando por el cansancio.

Me gruño y se lanzó hacia mí de nuevo en un nuevo salto pero más abajo, aproche eso y le di una patada de frente, empujándolo de nuevo pero esta vez callo contra un árbol, antes de que pudiera levantarse me apresure y con mi puño lo golpee en todo el pecho, lo cual para mi suerte hizo que me hiriera todo mi puño ya que tenía unas ramas salidas e incluso atravesaron las vendas, pero aun así hizo que el timberwolf, se partiera en miles de ramas.

-wow, no había peleado, así desde hace ya mucho tiempo-

Me levante rápido y me dirigí hacia fluttershy, ella seguía hay agachada con los ojos cerrados abrazando al lobo como si su vida dependiera de ello, me le acerque y ella se asustó.

-tranquila fluttershy, soy yo- le dije tratando de calmarla.

Fluttershy -¿r- rex?- lo decía muy tímida mientras abría los ojos.

-si soy yo tranquila- ella abrió los ojos y me vio, al parecer eso la tranquilizo.

Fluttershy -rex, que bueno que estés, bien, ¿qué pasó?-

-o nada, lo de siempre, ñee a quien engaño me volvieron queso suizo- le digo mientras ella se da cuenta de mis heridas.

Fluttershy -que, ¿eso e-es –sa-sangre?- lo dijo mientras se desmayaba.

-genial, ahora supongo tengo que llevarte- lo digo mientras la alzo, aunque pese un poco sé que puedo cargarla sin mucha molestia.

-qué suerte que no me hicieron ningún daño en mis piernas si no quien sabe cómo la llevaría-

Avanzo unos pasos y me doy cuenta que algo me jala mi pantalón, veo y resulta ser el pequeño lobo de nieve.

-¿Qué?- lo digo algo molesto, ya tengo con una pony desmallada y no quiero cargar a un cachorro.

Pero entonces el comenzó a mirarme con ojos de cachorrito, la verdad no le hice mucho caso así que seguí derecho. Pero de nuevo el e jalo mi pantalón.

-mira perro vuelves a jalarme de mi pantalón y te juro que te pateo- al parecer el me entendió y me dejo en paz.

Camine unos pasos para lego darme cuenta de que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde estoy.

-hey fluttershy, despierta, ¿por donde voy para tu casa?-

Fluttershy -x_x-

-maldita sea ahora no sé dónde estoy-

El lobito se acerca nuevo a mí y comenzó a mirarme muy feliz.

-que-

Comenzó a hacer poses raras.

-¿sabes dónde está la salida?-

El asintió

-ok, está bien guíame y te dejare seguir con nosotros-

Ante eso el lobo se puso feliz. Comenzó a oler el piso, al parecer está siguiendo el rastro de nuestro olor.

-como sea mientras me lleve devuelta, no me importa como regrese-

Al final el lobito nos llevó hasta la casa de fluttershy, entre y todos los animales se pusieron en defensa, debido al lobo, en este salió angel con una olla en su cabeza y sosteniendo un tenedor.

-tranquilo angel, es amigo-

Angel se quedó dudando pero al final lo dejo en paz.

-angel, ¿dónde hay una cama?-

El cedió cuenta de que fluttershy estaba desmallada y me llevo hacia el cuarto de ella. La acosté ay y me dispuse a bajar al primer piso.

-angel, si no es mucho pedir, ¿tienes el botiquín de primeros auxilios?-

El conejo se negó.

-¿qué les paso?-

El comenzó a hacer la cara de fluttershy curando a un oso, luego señalo a un oso que estaba afuera durmiendo.

-genial- lo decía algo irritado

Pero al parecer aún quedaba un poco de alcohol de la vez pasada, y algodón. Así que angel me lo paso.

-gracias angel, esto servirá-

Me puse el alcohol en mis heridas lo cual hizo que ardiera, pero lo que faltaba era quitar las venditas astillas que me quedaron en el brazo.

-esto será genial- lo dije con una cara de puro sarcasmo.

Comencé a sacar, astilla por astilla, lo cual dolió demasiado, no tenía vendas, así que no sabía qué hacer, y de dejarme así me aria perder sangre.

-angel, sé que te e molestado mucho pero, ¿no tienes algún trapo o algo para vendarme?-

Angel parecía un poco molesto por mis contantes peticiones, pero que quiere que me desangre o que. Después de un rato angel trajo un trapo algo viejo, se ve que no ay mucha ropa por aquí, así que quien sabe de dónde salió, vende como pude mi brazo y me fui de salida.

-angel, dile a fluttershy cuando despierte, que estoy bien iré al médico a ver como esta mi herida-

Angel asintió.

Iba de salida pero antes de poder atravesar el puente noto que alguien me sigue, doy la vuelta y esta el lobo copo de nieve o lo que sea detrás de mí.

-¿ahora qué?- la verdad estaba muy irritado, tenía una herida y para mejorar las cosas tenía a este animal detrás de mí.

Él puso de nuevo su cara de cachorrito.

-¿sabes que eso no funciona conmigo verdad?, quiero decir no eres una linda tierna pony-

Ok lo admito el si era adorable, pero solo de recordar a las cutie mark crusaders y a rainbow durmiendo, el apenas y le toca los talones.

-aa, dios lo que faltaba, está bien pero no quiero que molestes y si algún pony te ve has como si nada y quédate pegado a mí.

Ambos nos dirigimos hacia ponyville. Aún es temprano son las 4 de la tarde así que supongo podre hacer otra cosa pero la verdad no quiero.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Bueno amigos espero les aya gustado el capitulo, espero dejen sus reviews eso es lo que me hace continuar la historia , no importa si es anonimamente, mientras que haga algún comentario, sentiré que todo habré valido la pena, bueno nos vemos pronto mis queridos lectores.**


	10. Chapter 10: Doctores,doctores everywhere

**Hola como siempre mis queridos lectores, antes de empezar quiero agradecerlos por sus reviews y favorites, tuve 2 nuevos este día y eso me animo para escribir mas, recuerden que sus reviews me dan el aliento para seguir escribiendo, así que si dejan sus reviews se los agradeceré mucho bueno ya sin molestar me despido.**

**Anonimol,fuera**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Doctores, doctores everywhere

Me dirigí entonces al hospital, por suerte para mí que dibuje ese mapa, de mi bolsillo saco una hoja doblada y comienzo a abrirla.

-bueno ya pase el puente así que supongo que debo solo seguir derecho y doblar en la esquina y listo-

Caminamos un buen rato la verdad se me hizo largo ya que el día había sido agotador, sabia artes marciales debido a mi entrenamiento pero ya hacia como 2 meses no entrenaba y mi estado físico no estaba muy bien que digamos.

Después de un bueeen rato llegue al hospital, iba a entrar pero algo comenzó a coger mi pantalón, miro abajo y veo que es el lobito.

-dios ¿ahora qué?-

El me miro preocupado.

-¿Qué?-

El no hizo nada y me seguía mirando.

No le preste mucho atención e intente entrar pero de nuevo me jalo mi pantalón.

-¿qué te pasa lobo loco?-

Entre ignorando que él me jalaba pero me di cuenta que al entrar el me soltó y se puso detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qué? – preguntaba algo intrigado por su última reacción.

Me di cuenta que al parecer le tenía miedo al hospital.

-¿qué te da miedo el hospital?-

El lobo asintió.

-no te preocupes acá no hay nada malo-

El lobo seguía nervioso así que simplemente me agache a su altura y le hable ya mucho más calmado.

-cálmate no pasara nada, ven-

El lobo salto a mis brazos la verdad no me lo esperaba pero bueno al menos ya entro.

-bueno ahora lo que necesito es un doctor-

Me dirigí a lo que parecía la recepción en ella estaba una pony blanca de crin rosado yo sabía quién era redheart o algo así la verdad ella nunca me llamo la atención, el caso es que parecía que estaba leyendo el periódico así que no me vio cuando entre.

-mm disculpe-

Redheart -¿sí?- pregunto la enfermera mientras se quitaba el periódico de su cara.

Se sorprendió al verme y el lobo se bajó de mis brazos y se puso detrás de mí.

Redheart -¿oh? ¿Eres el humano?-

-mm si-

Redheart -¿que necesitas?-

Le mostré mi herida que estaba vendada por el trapo.

-necesito un doctor-

Ella se alarmo al ver mi herida y enseguida salió de la recepción

Redheart -oh no, ya mismo lo llamo cariño-

Salió trotando para luego llegar con el doctor que atendió a rainbow dash en un episodio que vi.

-oh hola doc-

El doctor me miro algo preocupado ya que se dio cuenta de la herida, ignoro mi saludo y le hablo a la enfermera.

Doctor-enfermera llévelo de inmediato a mi consultorio-

La enfermera hizo eso y me llevo de una vez a su consultorio, mientras el doctor se fue del hospital quien sabe a dónde.

Me quede en el consultorio, el lobito me había seguido así que comenzó a jugar un poco con él ya que no tenía nada que hacer, después de eso el doctor vino con otra pony se me hacía algo familiar ella era de color amarillo crema como fluttershy pero tenía la crin azul plateada ojos cafés y su cutie mark era la cara de un perro, un gato y una gallina.

Doctor -lo siento por la demora pero no soy veterinario, así que por eso traje a la más cercana-

A así que era ella, si la había visto en el episodio en el que spike se había vuelto un dragón enorme.

-esperen un segundo- pensé.

-oiga yo no soy un anima-, dije algo ofendido

-a no, pero si pareces una especie de mono- decía la veterinaria.

-si PARESCO, pero no soy ningún animal así que no me traten como uno-

Doctor -está bien, está bien aun así necesitaba su ayuda yo solo se tratar ponys, no humanos- dijo el doctor.

-está bien, igual no es para tanto, solo cúrenme el brazo y listo, mi puño sanara por si solo-

Los dos se miraron confundidos pero al final examinaron mi brazo se sorprendieron un poco debido a las heridas, la verdad no era mucho pero supongo que acá la gente no se hace mucho daño, quiero decir en todo lo que vi en la serie nadie lo vi sangrándo o algo así.

-¿pero qué te paso?- dijo el doctor.

-oh nada solo unos timberwolf-

-¿cómo que nada?, mira tú brazo- decía la veterinaria.

-bueno eso no me importa ¿pueden curarlo?-

-si podemos, al parecer no es algo muy profundo y de seguro no te pasara nada malo- decía la veterinaria con una sonrisa.

Al final me desinfectaron aunque no me dolió casi ya que yo ya lo había hecho, me dieron unas pastillas antinflamatorias pero no las acepte ya que no tengo idea como afectara eso a mi cuerpo.

Doctor -si tienes razón, espera un segundo- dijo mientras sacaba una jeringa.

-¿qué va hacer?-

Doctor -o nada esto solo dolerá un poquito- me dijo mientras acercaba su aguja.

-adelante doc, ya me han perforado hoy demasiado no creo que otra pequeña perforación me mate- aceptando los hechos lo dije y al final el me pincho y luego me terminaron de vendar.

-pero ¿para que las necesita?- pregunte

Doctor -bueno, por lo que me han dicho no sabes cómo regresar a tu mundo así que mientras estés acá examinare tu sangre para saber si podemos darte algún medicamento en el futuro-

-ok, gracias doc- lo dije mientras bajaba mi manga la cual estaba muy dañada. Luego de eso la veterinaria se acercó.

Veterinaria -buen chico ten un premio- lo decía mientras de su bata sacaba una galleta de perro.

-DIOS, QUE NO SOY UN ANIMAL-lo dije algo molesto, bueno a quien engaño ya enojado.

Veterinaria -e-está bien no lo volveré a decir- lo decía algo nerviosa.

-lo siento por asustarla doc, pero es que no me gusta que me confundan con un animal- le dije mientras salía del consultorio.

-hey lobito, vámonos- lo llame al parecer estaba escondido y salió.

Al salir la veterinaria se le abrieron los ojos.

Veterinaria -¿eso es un lobo copo de nieve?- lo decía mientras se acercaba al animal, el cual se asustó un poco y salto a mis brazos.

-en realidad eres un gallina ¿verdad?- le pregunte al perro en lo que el simplemente se acurruca más en mis brazos.

Al parecer la enfermera se dio cuenta que estaba lastimado y me hablo.

Veterinaria -por celestia, ¿qué le pasó?-

-como les dije fui atacado por unos timberwolf y me encontré a este amiguito, al parecer lo han lastimado.

Veterinaria -oh, pobrecito- le decía al animal mientras él se agarró con sus dos patas a mi brazo.

-creo que lo asustas-

Veterinaria -o no te are daño, lindo, mira ten- saco otra vez la galleta que me iba a dar.

El lobo la vio y de una se la comió, eso me hizo pensar este lobo no sé cuándo abra comido así que supongo que debió haber sido hace mucho porque se lo devoro deuda.

Veterinaria -¿ves? no te are nada- el lobo lo dudo un poco pero des pues se bajó de mis brazos y comenzó a acariciarse contra la pata de la veterinaria.

Veterinaria -oh amiguito debiste pasarlo mal, pero tranquilo con yo te curare- lo decía mientras lo ponía en la camilla.

Después de curarlo y ponerle unas vendas la veterinaria me hablo.

Veterinaria -y ¿qué piensas hacer con él?-

-¿yo?-

Veterinaria -si tú, al parecer no te dejara-

-no sé, tratare de llevarlo a su hogar supongo-

-maldito lobo, ahora necesito llevarlo a su casa- pensé.

Veterinaria -oh, que amable-

- no es nada- aunque la verdad si lo era, la razón por la que más quería estar en equestria era porque me parecía un lugar fácil para vivir, pero ahora tengo que cuidar de este lobo.

Veterinaria -pero procura llevarlo después, hasta que sanen sus heridas-

-está bien- genial ahora tendré que cuidarlo.

Después de eso me dirigí a la biblioteca, la verdad estaba más que muerto, no quería hacer nada más.

Llegue a la biblioteca y golpee, estaba listo para dormir, pero como mi suerte es una porquería, eso no pasaría, resulto que algo me estrello y me llevo lejos de la biblioteca, solo hoy que como se abría la puerta y twilight preguntando quien era, no hoy más ya que me aleje demasiado por el empujón.

-CARAJO, QUIEN SEA LO VOY A MATAR- veo y la cosa que me tumbo resulto no será nada más ni nada menos que derpy.

Derpy-oh, lo siento mucho, no sé qué salió mal- lo decía con un tono inocente.

-¿derpy?, ¿qué pasa? estoy cansado solo quiero irme a dormir.

Derpy -oh, lo siento, pero es que el doctor se puso muy paranoico y dijo que no importara que te trajera.

-pues dile que mala suerte para él, porque estoy muy cansado-

Pero al parecer derpy no me escucho y me comenzó a arrastrar, pero antes de que me siguiera la detuvo el lobito el cual comenzó a gruñirle.

-oh, qué lindo- decía derpy.

-lobito, no le hagas daño, aunque parece una atacante no le hagas nada es amiga-

Al parecer el entendió y se lanzó a ella para lamerla.

Derpy -jeje que lindo, ¿es tuyo rex?-

-sí, larga historia, buen supongo que no tengo de otra, así que tendré que ver al doctor ¿cierto?-

Derpy -sip, la verdad se veía muy preocupado, y eso no es usual en él, normalmente siempre es relajado-

-bueno vamos entonces-

Nos dirigimos a las afueras de ponyville la mayor parte del viaje derpy o hablaba del sus aventuras con el doctor o simplemente jugaba con el lobito. Al final llegamos a una colina y en ella se podía ver una cabina de teléfono azul.

-supongo esa debe ser la tardis- pensé.

Luego de eso llegamos y derpy golpeo la puerta, y de ahí salió el dichoso doctor.

Derpy -hola doctor, aquí esta tal y como me dijo-

Doctor-muchas gracias derpy, ahora puedes irte-

Derpy -qué, pero yo quería estar un rato con rex-

Doctor-solo ve, te daré un muffins después-

Derpy -¿muffins?- decía muy alegre.

-oye derpy espera-

Derpy -que pasa-

-podrías cuidar al lobito por mí un rato, mientras hablo con el doctor- tenía que decirle ya que cuando llegamos vi que el lobito se puso muy nervioso cuando intento entrar, creo que no le gusta los lugares cerrados.

El lobito se resistió ir. No quería dejarme al parecer, así que me acerque a él y le dije en su oreja.

-lobito tengo una misión para ti-

El lobo se quedó quieto y me prestó atención.

-cuida de que está loca pony no haga desastres ok-

El lobo entendió y al parecer me hizo caso ya que se fue, no le quedara fácil la misión al pequeñín, después de todo es derpy la que tendrá que cuidar. Después que vimos cómo se iban me quede con el doctor.

-bueno, doc, de que quería hablarme-

Doctor -mm, así que si sabes mi nombre, bueno como sea pasa-

Entramos a la tardis y la verdad si me impresione un poco sabía que era más grande por dentro que por fuera pero aun así era sorprendente.

-wow, lindo lugar- hable.

Doctor -o no es nada, la tardis, se la pasa limpiando todo el tiempo- decía con una sonrisa

Luego de eso llegamos a lo que era la sala principal y ay él me dijo que me sentara. Luego de un rato él fue el que rompió el silencio.

Doctor -bueno, te preguntaras ¿para qué te traje aquí verdad?-

-ya me hago una idea-

Doctor -pues dímela-

-bueno supongo que se impresiona de que yo sea un humano ya que antes usted era uno y ya nos ha visto-

El doctor no pareció sorprenderse, de hecho soltó una gran sonrisa.

Doctor -exacto-

-así que, ¿no le sorprende?-

Doctor -absolutamente, sabia de tu llegada, después de todo soy un viajero del tiempo-

-o que bueno, ahora ¿para qué me trajo doctor?-

Doctor -es por lo que dijiste, aunque ya sabía de tu llegada, me impresiona un poco que allá un humano acá y aun que se muchas cosas, no sé cómo es que sabes sobre mí-

-pensé que lo sabía-

Doctor -o nono, se cosas que habrá en el futuro pero no muchas-

-bueno ¿quiere saber?-

Doctor -por supuesto- lo decía con una confiada sonrisa-

Le comenzó a explicar que del mundo donde yo provengo este lugar era un programa de televisión y que también había uno en el que él era un programa de televisión esto le pareció sorprenderle, luego de contarle eso comenzó a reírse.

Doctor -jajajaja, genial-

-¿qué cosa?-

Doctor -soy un programa de televisión, eso es genial ¿dónde están las cámaras?, no las veo-

-no creo que funcione así doctor-

Doctor -jeje bueno como sea, así que me conoces-

-bueno en realidad solo un poco, no veía mucho su programa ya que para cuando supe de el llevaba demasiados capítulos y la verdad no quería ver tanto, se algunas cosas por los fandom y algunas cosas que me decía un amigo mío que era un fan de tu serie-

Doctor -jajá, ¿y tengo admiradores?, fantástico-

Tenía razón cuando pensaba que este tipo tenía un peculiar sentido del humor, porque si a mí me digieran que mi vida es un programa de televisión me pondría algo paranoico.

-bueno doc, entonces para eso me necesitaba-

Doctor -o no solo para eso, mi amigo humano-

-llámeme rex-

Doctor -bueno, no solo para eso rex, este tema es mucho más importante-

-que es, acerca del futuro-

Doctor -oh, no eso no, pero si quería hablarte sobre tu especie y lo que me preocupa respecto a ella- lo decía ya muy serio y sin su habitual sonrisa.

-que quiere decir-

Doctor -como sabrás, yo no soy ni pony, ni humano, mi especie se extinguió hace mucho y mi propósito es viajar a otros mundo para que no tenga el horrible final que tuvo el mío-

-sí y ¿que con eso?-

Doctor -ahora mi misión es que este mundo no tenga un mal final, de salvarlo de cualquier desastre-

-aja-

Doctor -y no es por nada, pero los humanos son muy caóticos y tengo miedo de que tu presencia afecte a este tranquilo mundo-

La verdad no me lo esperaba pero él tenía razón la verdad es que este mundo es demasiado inocente, quiero decir apenas y han tenido guerras según se, mientras que en mi mundo no ha habido si quiera un mes sin guerra en el mundo, no me sorprende que tenga miedo a que le haga algo a este mundo-

-no, se preocupe doc, se lo que piensa pero no tiene de que alarmarse, yo admiro este mundo porque es pacífico, por cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, no quiero que termine como el mío eso sería lo último que quisiera-

El doctor me miro con mucha desconfianza.

Doctor -¿estás seguro?-

-si doc-

Doctor -está bien, si tú lo dices así-

-pero espere doc, ay algo que quiero que sepa de mi-

La verdad no quería que nadie supiera de mi secreto, ni si quiera en mi mundo sabían de él, pero el doctor me será muy útil si las cosas se salen de control

Doctor -¿qué pasa?-

-¿me podría hacer un favor antes de que le cuente?-

Doctor -mm supongo que tendré que aceptar para saber-

-¿sí o no doc?-

Doctor -claro que si-

Doctor -ahora cuéntame-

-bueno doc la verdad es- respire un poco y solté mi aliento.

-la verdad es que no puedo asegurar que no le pase algo a equestria al 100%-

Doctor -nada es al 100% mi amigo-

-si lo sé pero aun así, quiero que lo sepa-

Doctor -¿qué cosa?-

-como le dije, yo aprecio este lugar y lo añore por mucho tiempo pero el problema es que ay algo dentro de mí que es demasiado peligroso para este mundo-

Doctor -¿a qué te refieres?- decía con una cara de duda.

-lo que abunda dentro de mí, lo que más aterro que salga, es usa persona que no le importa nada, es...la locura-

Doctor -¿locura?-

-si doctor la locura-

Doctor -¿qué quieres decir con eso?-

-bueno doc, como sabrá los humanos somos muy distintos los unos a los otros, en algunas cosas nos parecemos y en otras no pero para mí que la que menos coincidimos los unos con los otros es nuestra mente-

Doctor -¿su mente?-

- vera doctor como toda persona tiene su forma de pensar yo tengo la mía, y mi cabeza funciona de una manera muy extraña-

El doctor no dijo nada.

-en mi cabeza, ya hace mucho tiempo yo, tenía demasiado estrés, demasiado odio, no sabía cómo deshacerme de eso sin que ocasionara problemas a mi vida así que cierta parte de mi dividió todos esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y los alejo-

Doctor -y entre todos esos pensamientos supongo estará a lo que le temes-

-exacto doc, la unión de todos esos pensamientos negativos, es la locura, no me gusta hablar de ellos ya que me considerarían loco-

El doctor cambio su cara de desconfianza a una sonrisa.

Doctor -no te preocupes mi amigo, no te creo loco, he visto muchos locos en mi vida y tú eres uno de los más cuerdos que eh visto-

-gracias doc, bueno la cosa es ahora, últimamente un pensamiento ha venido a mi mente-

Doctor -¿qué cosa es?-

-siento que la locura en mi ha despertado, no sé cómo, no sé cuándo, pero siento que ha despertado dentro de mí y que si sale va a ocasionar el caos total en este mundo-

Doctor -eso es malo-

-sí, y valla que lo es así que necesito que me haga un favor doc-

Doctor -¿y ese favor cuál es?-

-si yo hago algo que me descontrole, y ve que no tengo solución, regrese en el tiempo y haga lo posible para lo que me vuelva loco no ocurra-

El doctor me miro muy serio y al final se acercó a mi puso su casco en mi hombro y me sonrió.

-claro que si amigo-

-gracias-

- no hay de que-

Después de eso me hable más con el doctor, se rio demasiado de muchas cosas que le dije, y yo me entretuve con sus aventuras, al final tu ve que irme porque no me di cuenta de que ya eran las 7pm, cuando Salí vi a derpy y a lobito jugando hay afuera.

-¿que no se les acaba la energía?-

Doctor-parece que no-

-jeje, bueno doc, fue un placer conocerlo-

Doctor-lo mismo digo rex-

Después de despedirme del doctor recogí a lobito, él se subió en mis brazos y ambos nos dirigimos a la biblioteca, cuando llegue ay y golpee el que me abrió fue spike.

Spike -y ese lobo- decía algo dudo viendo lo que traía en los brazos.

-larga historia, te la cuenta después con twilight, por cierto ¿dónde está?-

-ella, se fue a la casa de lyra hace como 1 hora, supongo que no tardara, ¿quieres un café mientras llega?-

-o no gracias spike, eh tenido un largo día y lo único que quiero es dormir- lobito se bajó de mis brazos y spike se dio cuenta de mis heridas-

-wow amigo ¿qué te pasó?-

-como te dije laaarga historia, despiértame cuando llegue twilight-

-está bien, espero cuentes lo que te paso-

Yo me acosté en mi cama y sentí la cama más cómoda que nunca por fin este maldito día estaba llegando a su fin, cuando me acosté me doy cuenta que al rato llega mi peludo amigo.

-o nonono, nada de eso- le dije a lobo bajándolo de mi cama pero apenas lo baje comenzó a mirarme tristemente

-mira, no sé qué pienses de mi pero para mí tu eres como un perro ¿y sabes? yo tuve un perro y en toda su vida jamás lo deje subirse a mi cama así que tú tampoco será las excepción- el bajo su cabeza y se fue.

Me volví a acostar pero a los 2 minutos sentí que de nuevo él se subió.

-ok está bien pero solo por hoy, estoy muerto- la verdad no tenía fuerzas para levantarme.

-oye spike- le grite.

Spike -¿sí?- respondió desde el primer piso.

-si no me llega twilight me puedes despertar a las 5 del mañana, tengo que trabajar con applejack y no tengo despertador-

Spike -oh, no hay problema te pondré una alarma más tarde-

-ok, gracias spike-

Spike -no es nada-

Después de eso me acosté de nuevo y lobito se puso a mi lado.

-¿un largo día no?-

El no dijo nada y se acurruco en mi estómago, eso me recordó cuando abrase a rainbow, solo que acá es distinto él no es tan grande, como sea estoy muy cansado y mis pensamientos apenas y tienen sentido.

-sip, un largo pero gran día- fue lo último que dije antes de caer profundamente.

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

**Bueno quería decir que me disculparan si me equivoque en algo con el doctor whooves la verdad no me e visto mucho la serie de doctor who, así que puede que me equivoque en algunas cosas, bueno aparte de eso no tengo nada mas que decir, acá se despide su anfitrion mis queridos lectores. **


	11. Chapter 11:Pensamientos perdidos:Luna

**Heeeellooo my friends, hace mucho que no los veía, bueno no exactamente mucho ¿fue como cuanto?, ¿5 o 6 días?, por cierto quería darles las gracias por sus reviews (que no son muchos pero aun así los aprecio como si fueran millones) así que ya saben, si me dan uno que otro se los agradezco mucho.**

**Oigan por cierto casi se me olvidaba. este capitulo es diferente al resto ya que este no es parte del diario de rex que recuerden esta historia es contaba desde el diario de rex( que por cierto que diario mas chingon por que especifica todo XD) pero quería poner este capitulo así por que ayudara a entender un poco mas la historia.**

**A y claro casi se me olvida algo ¿que era?, era algo que iba con la fecha mmm a si ya lo recuerdo Feliz navidad, bueno les deseo eso por que las mías son tan tristes que harían llorar hasta a chuck norris pero como sea acá les dejo el capitulo.**

**(Este capitulo comienza en el capitulo en el que rex llega a equestria.)**

**Anonimol, fuera**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Pensamientos perdidos:Luna.

Luna estaba como siempre descansando de su labor de traer la noche así que durmió bastante la mayoría del día, cuando despertó eran alrededor de las 4 de la tarde, no quería dormir más y se dedicó a buscar a su hermana para hablar un poco.

En el camino de su habitación a la sala principal luna se encontró con unos guardias del día, ella los saludo y ellos se reverenciaron ante ella.

No le molestaba eso pero ellos eran los únicos que las saludaban sin que se aterraran, después de eso ella llego a la sala principal y ay encontró a su hermana leyendo lo que parecía ser un reporte de la amistad de su estudiante twilight sparkle. Ella se acercó a su hermana para hablarle.

Luna-Hola hermana-

Celestia-hola luna, que bueno que despertaste quería decirte algo-

Luna -¿qué cosa?-

La princesa celestia le hablo sobre rex, luna sabia sobre los humanos ya que tenía sutiles recuerdos de ellos en equestria cuando ella era solo una potrilla.

Luna -¿y no es peligroso hermana?- le preocupaba la idea de que un ser que no se ha visto por más de 3000 años este por ahí sin mas

Celestia -oh no, no creo hermana, además esta con los elementos de la armonía si llegara a ser un problema estoy segura que twilight y sus amigas podrán resolverlo- decía muy confiada.

Luna -Bueno, pero aun así no confió mucho en el hermana-

Celestia -sí no me crees, ¿por qué no lo confirmas tú misma?-

Luna -está bien, en la noche hablare con el cuándo este a solas o si está dormido-

Celestia -por cierto luna, quiero que sepas que este humano tiene algo diferente de los que estuvieron acá hace mucho- decía celestia un poco seria.

Luna -¿así? ¿que es?-

Celestia le explico sobre la información que el humano sabia sobre ellas y que lo más probable es que haya sido traído por discord.

Luna -¿QUIERES DECIR QUE SABE TODO SOBRE DE NOSOTRAS? ESO ES TERRIBLE, QUE TAL SI SE APROVECHA O ALGO PARA ATACARNOS- decía una exaltada luna.

Celestia -sé que es raro pero él no ha hecho nada malo como para que le hagamos daño, además su información no es total, solo sabe algunas cosas-

Luna -pero hermana, ¿como puedes decir eso?, no estoy segura que sea buena idea confiar en el-

Celestia -luna por favor, miralo de este modo el en cierta manera es como tu-

Luna -¿que?-

Celestia -si, míralo de este modo, él ahora debe ser temido por todos en ponyville sín si quiera que haya hecho algo. solo por su apariencia y sin si quiera conocerlo bien-

Luna se quedó callada, ella tenía razón todos en equestria le temen a ella bueno a excepción de ponyville, pero los demás se aterran de ella solo por haber sido nightmare Moon, ella entendía que le temieran pero aun así le gustaría que no la tratasen así.

Luna respiro un poco y hablo- está bien, hermana pero aun así no confió del todo, iré esta noche a hablar con el-

Celestia -bueno, no te detendré, tal vez no lo conozco tan bien pero no veo que el sea malo-

Después eso luna se despidió de celestia y decidió pasearse un poco por el palacio, evitaba las partes donde anduviera mucha gente, ya que la mayoría se asustaba de ella, simplemente se ponía a caminar por ahí, llego hasta el patio de las estatuas normalmente no pasaba por ahí ya que hay siempre estaba discord y solo se ponía a bromear con ella, pero ya que andaba desaparecido no habría nadie que la molestara.

Miro barias estatuas de viejos tiempos, algunos no los conocía ya que algunos era de hace unos 10 años o 100 años y ella no estaba en ese entonces para ver que paso, eso la ponía triste pero debía entender que lo que hizo su hermana lo había hecho por su bien, que no fue culpa de ella, si no de la maldad que creció dentro de sí misma la cual se su nombre era nightmare Moon.

Siguió viendo las estatuas, muy pocas conocía pero eso no le importaba ella solo quería estar distraída, no tenía mucho que hacer aparte de su deber de traer la noche, aunque ella le dijo a su hermana que la ayudaría en los asuntos políticos, celestia se negó y dijo que ella podía sola.

Luna: "siempre lo haces todo tu pero ¿y yo que hermana?" pensaba mientras caminaba.

Luna -yo también quiero ayudar a mi reino, también quiero sentirme útil para el-se dijo en voz baja.

Luna -Sé que lo hace porque quiere ayudarme pero aun así me siento mal-se dijo de nuevo mientras miraba una estatua con 3 pegasos con armadura.

No tenía nada que hacer hasta la noche, así que decidió mirar a su pueblo a ver que hacía, se dirigió al palacio y de ahí a un balcón donde había un telescopio, era mágico y en él podía ver partes de equestria durante el día, ya que en la noche no tenía necesidad de usarlo.

Luna -a ver que hacen en ponyville- se decía a sí misma.

Luna -mm el pequeño pit parece estar jugando a los piratas con otros 2 pequeños-

Dejo de ver al pequeño pit y luego se dispuso a buscar al humano que había mencionado su hermana, pero no importaba cuanto lo buscara no lo encontraba.

Luna -mm, ¿donde esta?-

¿?-¿donde esta quien?- oyó de una voz atrás de ella.

Luna -hermana- dijo asombrada al ver que celestia estaba detrás suyo.

Celestia -oh, lo siento ¿te asuste?-

Luna -¿que?, no, bueno si, ¿que haces acá?-

Celestia -nada en especial, solo quería estar un tiempo con mi hermana-decía celestia muy alegre.

Celestia -¿y que tanto buscabas?-

Luna -yo emm, pues al humano-

Celestia -oh, lo siento pero no está aquí-

Luna -¿como que no está?- preguntaba luna extrañada de como lo dijo su hermana.

Celestia -lo lleve a esa dimensión que cree hace unos años atrás-

Luna -a ¿esa que comentaste antes?-

Celestia -si- lo decia con una sonrisa

Luna - ¿y por qué lo dejaste hay?-

Celestia -bueno, la verdad cuesta un poco llevarlo y traerlo, así que lo estoy trayendo poco a poco, aun que para él será como si nada de tiempo hubiera pasado-

Luna -¿y cuando regresara?-

Celestia -en la noche es lo más seguro-

Luna -oh,| está bien-

Después de eso luna se quedó con celestia hablando un poco de cosas de su pasado, no le le comento nada lo que pensó antes ya que no quería molestarla. Siguieron así hasta que ya le tocaba luna subir la luna (irónico ¿no? XD) y las estrellas para esa noche.

Luna -bueno hermana, me despido- le decía a celestia mientras salía volando.

En el principio de la noche no sintió la presencia del humano de seguro aún no había llegado, mientras él llegaba ella se dispuso a ver como estaba la noche para sus súbditos, Como siempre, la hizo lo más bella que podía para que sus súbditos la apreciaran, aunque la verdad no muchos lo hacían ya que la mayoría de sus súbditos estaban dormidos. entonces comenzó a hacer su otra labor, la del mundo de los sueños, donde podía ayudar a sus súbditos que tenían malas noches, no eran muchos, la mayoría era de pequeños y uno que otro pony adulto aunque la mayoría de las noches fluttershy la amiga de la súbdita de su hermana tenia pesadillas pero de cosas que ni si quiera daban miedo.

Ya era más de la media noche y el humano no aparecía, luna no tenía mucho que hacer ya que ya había terminado con su otra labor, así que se dispuso a ver su cielo, ese hermoso cielo que ella había hecho para que sus súbditos lo vieran, pero ninguno lo hacía, eso la hacía sentir triste, pero no quería sentir ningún tipo de celos hacia su hermana ya que ella no tenía la culpa, todos esos pensamientos negativos que ella tenía solo eran causados por su parte malvada nightmare Moon.

Luego de eso dirigió su vista hacia lo que era manehattan era uno de los pocos lugares despiertos a esas horas, pero la mayoría de sus luces que hacían los unicornios para iluminar las calles no dejaban ver su cielo y esto hacia que nadie lo apreciara.

"como se pueden perder este hermoso cielo" pensó ella

Ya era como las 3 am, en unas 2 horas el sol tendría que salir aun así sin señales del humano, pero antes de que se rindiera de su búsqueda sintió la presencia de otro ser durmiendo, debía ser el, pues esta era la primera vez que sentía esa presencia.

Luna -bueno hora de hablar-

Se fue hacia el sueño del humano pero antes de que pudiera entrar algo no la dejo entrar, un tipo de barrera, intento entrar con más fuerza pero nada. ¿Como era eso posible? ni su misma hermana le ganaba en lo que se trataba de sueños, intento otra vez y pudo entrar a lo que creía que era el sueño del humano.

Para su sorpresa solo vio una puerta, y en ella una nota.

¿?-por favor no molestar al humano en sus lindos sueños-

Luna -¿pero que es esto?- se preguntaba.

Definitivamente aún no estaba en el sueño del humano solo era otra parte de la barrera, solo había una criatura que podía hacer eso y con esa nota marcaba aún mas quien había sido.

Luna -discord- dijo ella.

Sabía que no iba a poder romper esa barrera tan fácilmente y se preguntaba por qué discord la había bloqueado. Entonces vio la hora y se dio cuenta que ya solo faltaba media hora para las cinco. La verdad ya se sentía un poco cansada de estar por ahí, le comunicaría lo que vio a su hermana mañana o bueno hoy.

Se dirigió al castillo y después de eso a su habitación, ella sabía que su hermana se despertaría en unos minutos, pero ella no le quería hablar aun. así que se acostó a dormir.

Al día siguiente se despertó de nuevo a las 4 de la tarde, sin pensarlo se dirigió de inmediato a la sala del trono para avisarle a su hermana pero primero tenía que comer, la verdad no había comido nada hace ya unos días y aunque ella sea una diosa tiene que comer debes en cuando.

Después de comer se dirigió directo a donde su hermana para hablarle sobre lo de discord, para su suerte se la encontró en el camino.

Celestia -buenos días luna- le decía celestia en un tono muy amable.

Luna -buenos días hermana- le decía algo apurada.

Celestia-¿que pasa hermana?, ¿ocurrió algo anoche?- le decía al notar que su hermana estaba muy apurada.

Luna -de eso es lo que te quiero hablar- le dijo mientras se iban a la habitación de celestia.

Después de contarle le pidió su opinión a celestia y ella se quedó pensando para luego responder.

Celestia -sin lugar a dudas fue discord-

Luna -sí, pero ¿ahora que?, ¿por que hizo eso?-

Celestia -no lo sé, pero por algo no quiere que entres a sus pensamientos.

Luna -entonces ¿que hacemos hermana?-

Celestia -esta noche te ayudare a entrar al sueño del humano, mientras tanto puedes descansar un poco-

Luna -¿no quieres que te ayude en algo?, eh oído que tienes un problema con los minotauros estos días, ¿si quieres yo?- pero celestia la interrumpió.

Celestia -no hay necesidad hermana, no tienes por qué preocuparte es algo menor yo puedo arreglarlo-

Luna -pero-

Celestia -¿por qué quieres tanto ayudar en el tema de la política últimamente?-

Luna -yo, eee- luna suspiro- no es nada tía, olvida lo que te dije-

Celestia -¿estas segura?-

Luna -sí, hermana solo olvídalo- lo dijo mientras que se iba del cuarto antes de que dejara hablar a su hermana-

Luna paso el resto de la tarde sin hacer mucho, solo se dispuso a caminar por el castillo, quería hablar con uno que otro guardia pero ellos no eran muy habladores.

Después de eso vio que ya tenía que hacer su trabajo como princesa de la noche y decidió ir a ver a su hermana antes de eso.

Lo bueno fue que la encontró en el balcón a ella y eso le facilito el trabajo de buscarla por todo el castillo.

Luna -hola hermana- le decía mientras entraba al balcón

Celestia -hola luna, ¿lista para esta noche?-

Luna-sí, solo espera un momento- después de decir eso luna hizo su trabajo de traer la noche y luego hablarle a celestia.

Luna -bueno hermana, ¿ya podemos empezar?-

Celestia -aun no hermana primero tenemos que esperar a que rex se duerma-

Luna -¿así que se llama rex?-

Celestia -si, lo supe cuando anduve en sus recuerdos-

Luna-¿y no tenía alguna barrera?-se le hizo muy extraño el echo de que esa parte de su mente no estuviera bloqueada

Celestia -no, supongo que no puso eso ay, eso también me intriga tal vez lo hizo para que no me diera cuenta yo antes, pero aun así lo dudo-

Esperaron un momento mientras que veían al humano, celestia con el telescopio y luna sin necesidad de ello ya que era de noche. Vieron que al parecer le organizaron algún tipo de fiesta al humano, entonces supusieron que tenían que esperar más, vieron como andaba todo, al parecer el humano socializaba bien con los ponys, vieron como hablaba con lyra y luego como converso con fluttershy, luego de eso se fue al balcón de la casa árbol.

Celestia -hermana, ¿porque no bajas?-

Luna -¿como?-

Celestia -si,como oyes ¿por que no bajas?, dijiste que querías hablar con él, pues este es un bueno momento-

Luna -¿estas segura?-

Celestia -claro-

Después de eso luna se dirigió hacia el humano, gracias a la noche ella se podía movilizar por toda equestria muy fácilmente y ella se puso atrás del humano que al parecer estaba contemplando el cielo nocturno.

Luna: "bueno al menos alguien lo aprecia" pensó ella antes de decirle algo.

Mientras estaban en silencio ella comenzó a analizar al humano, era como los recordaba, andaban en 2 patas y siempre usaban ropa, era tan alto como su hermana hasta tal vez un poco más alto.

"¿cuanto medirá?, 1.78 o tal vez 1. 82, No lo sé" se decía ella en su cabeza.

Después de eso el humano que miraba el cielo nocturno hablo.

Rex -enserio no importa donde este, la luna siempre será hermosa-

Luna -no hay de qué humano- aprovecho que había roto el silencio y respondió a su comentario

Rex-oh, ¿luna?, me preguntaba cuando aparecerías-

Ella se sorprendió un poco al ver que él no se sorprendió de su presencia, eso y que al parecer la estaba esperando.

Luna-mi hermana tenía razón, al parecer nos conoces a ambas-

Cuando comenzaron a hablar luna se dio cuenta que enserio el humano parecía saber mucho de su mundo y eso le traía más desconfianza a él.

Por los nervios ella le hizo una pregunta, pero él no la respondió de inmediato haciendo que se irritara, pero al ver que había alzado la voz de más se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error y tal vez estaba siendo demasiado dura con el humano. Le contó que estaba muy alterada por lo que discord lo había traído a este mundo y eso la preocupaba claro que no le hablo sobre la barrera tampoco quería contar demás.

Al parecer el insistió que confiara en el pero aun así no confiaba mucho en él, no tuvo de otra más que aceptar esa "confianza" ya que al fin y al cabo su hermana se oponía a hacerle daño.

Rex-qué bueno, ahora luna sobre lo que dijiste-

Luna -sí, quiero que me respondas eso pero antes debo presentarme, mi nombre es luna, princesa de la noche-

Rex -yo soy rex príncipe dee... No lo sé ¿mi habitación?-

Luna -bueno rex ahora si contéstame mi pregunta, ¿de dónde sacaste esa información?-

Después de eso le conto como había obtenido esta información, la verdad la altero un poco que alguien los observaba pero no se dejó llevar demasiado.

Luna -¿quieres decir qué? ¿Todos nosotros hemos sido observados todo el tiempo?- lo dijo algo nerviosa

Rex -no todo el tiempo, más bien desde tu regreso como nightmare Moon, hasta estos últimos días, pero no los vemos a todos, es principalmente a las portadoras de los elementos-

Luna -interesante y ¿cómo es que información de mi mundo llega al tuyo?-

Rex -oh eso fue por una tal Lauren Faust, no sé, tal vez deba tener algún tipo de conexión con este mundo, y desde ella, podemos saber las cosas que pasan acá-

Esos nombres tan extraños pensó ella, aunque le sorprendía que esa tal Lauren supiera e ellos.

Rex -¿aun que sabes qué?, me da cierto sentimiento de alegría estar acá-

Eso le impresiono un poco a luna, osea acaso no está asustado por estar en otro mundo, o acaso no extraña su mundo, ese tipo de preguntas le pasaban por su mente hasta que al final decidió preguntar una de ellas.

Luna -¿por qué lo dices, no extrañas tu mundo?-

Rex -la verdad, no mucho, puedo adaptarme fácil a las situaciones si ya deje de estar en mi mundo pues simplemente lo olvidare ya no me es útil-

Luna -¿enserio piensas así?-Ques pensara asi se le hacia que era un poco frio, si ella apareciese en otro mundo, aun que este mundo le teme ella lo extrañaria.

Rex - sí, aunque había cosas que me gustaban en mi mundo, no muchas valían la pena-

"Por qué dice eso" pensó luna.

Luna -eso es terrible, ¿porque hablas así de tu mundo?-

Rex -porque así es, no odio mi mundo pero aun así es verdad, la mayoría de nuestras vidas vivimos pasando cosas malas-

Luna -pero aun así tu familia, ellos deben ser buenos humanos-

Rex -¿mi familia?-el humano simplemente respiro hondo y respondió- se podría decir que era feliz, en cierto modo pero la verdad para mí todo eso era muy falso-

Luna se quedó un momento pensando en lo que le dijo, al parecer el enserio no apreciaba mucho su mundo, menos lo extrañaba.

Rex -como sea, este aire me a echo sentirme mejor, gracias por la noche princesa-

Luna -o no hay que, la noche es para todos-

Rex -jeje sí, pero no se vería así si no fuera por ti-

Luna - o tonterías mi hermana también podría hacerlo-

Rex -si pero no como tú-

La verdad luna le extraño que digiera eso, nadie le había dicho eso jamás. Ni siquiera antes de sus 1000 años de encierro en la luna. Luna le iba a dar las gracias por decirle eso pero el humano dijo algo antes de que ella pudiera darle las gracias.

Rex -bueno luna, si me disculpas debo entrar de nuevo, después de todo es mi fiesta no-

Luna -eso es cierto- respondió un poco incomoda ya que quería hablar un poco más con él y que le quería dar las gracias por lo que le dijo

Rex -bueno princesa fue un placer conocerla-

Luna -está bien rex, también fue un placer-

Pero al momento que ella toco su mano algo le paso a ella, es como si una corriente le hubiera pasado de su casco a su corazón y luego dar a su cabeza, ella de inmediato con su pata se sostuvo la cabeza, nunca le había pasado eso pero no le presto mucha atención a lo mejor y no fue nada.

-wow, eso fue raro-dijo el humano

Luna -sí, pero no hay problema, sigue con tu fiesta rex, te visitare cuando pueda-

Luna se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco pero antes de irse, vio algo raro en los ojos del humano, no sabía cómo describirlo pero era como si hubiera visto esos ojos antes pero en otra parte, luego de eso regreso a donde estaba su hermana.

"esos ojos" pensó mientras reaparecía junto a su hermana.

Celestia -entonces que te pareció rex-

Luna -mm extraño si es pero no parece que tenga malas intenciones, bueno por ahora claro está-

Celestia -bueno eso es un inicio-

Luna-se puede decir que si-

Celestia -supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta que se duerma- decía mientras miraba que la fiesta estaba aún muy animada

Luna -si-

Y eso hicieron las hermanas, esperaron hasta que la fiesta termino y luego esperaron un poco más a que los que habitaban la biblioteca se durmieran.

-¿vez? también es caballeroso- decía celestia al ver que rex le daba la cama a twilight para que ella durmiera mas cómoda y el en el piso.

-eso parece- decía luna.

Luego de eso vieron que rex se acostó y esperaron a que se durmiera, no demoro mucho así que se alistaron.

Luna -bueno tía ¿estas lista?- le preguntaba a celestia.

Celestia -claro, tal vez no tenga tanta fuerza en el mundo de los sueños como tu hermana, pero estoy más que segura que entre las 2 pasaremos esa barrera-

Entonces se dispusieron a entrar al sueño del humano y como había dicho luna, había una barrera que no las dejaba pasar, pero después de unos intentos pudieron pasarla, para luego encontrarse con la puerta que tenía la nota, celestia la miro y luego hablo.

Celestia -no hay duda, esto fue obra de discord-

Luna -pero porque no quiere que entremos-

Celestia -no lo sé, pero no importa vamos a entrar-

Entonces con su magia ambas pudieron pasar esa barrera que no dejaba pasar al sueño del humano.

Celestia -creo que está listo-

Luna -de acuerdo, entramos ahora hermana-

Iban a seguir a entrar al sueño del humano pero celestia se dio cuenta de que luna se detuvo.

Celestia -¿que pasa hermana?-

Luna -n-no lo sé hermana, algo no me da confianza-

Celestia -¿que quieres decir?-

Luna -no lo sé pero creo que es mejor que yo no entre-

Celestia -¿segura?-

Luna recapacito un momento y luego hablo.

Luna -¿sabes que? olvídalo, mejor entremos antes de que se despierte- decía luna mientras celestia la miraba un poco extrañaba por cómo se comportaba su hermana.

Entonces ambas princesa del día y de la noche entraron al sueño de rex.

Al entrar vieron que estaban en un espacio totalmente oscuro. Buscaron al humano pero no lo encontraban.

Luna -esto es raro-

Celestia -sin duda, ¿donde esta rex?-

Pero sus dudas se acabaron al ver a rex que estaba en un parte del espacio vacío,parado ay sin mas como si nada.

Celestia -no nos puede ver ¿cierto?-

Luna -no, tranquila, estamos en otro plano dimensional-

Entonces vieron que el humano comenzó a caminar y ellas lo siguieron. Después de un rato ellas comenzaron a oír una leve risa que después se hizo muy fuerte, el humano se dirigió hacia ella y las princesas también, entonces oyeron un gran grito con una loca risa.

?-Jajajajajaja, jajajajaja si, por fin, por finnnn- era una voz distorsionada y a las princesas las sorprendió.

Entonces el humano se fue corriendo hacia ella y las princesas también.

Celestia -¿que fue eso?-

Luna -no lo sé-

Entonces no oyeron nada más el humano que parecía alarmado se calmó y se quedó quieto entonces se detuvieron. Ambas princesas estaban intrigadas por el sueño, entonces se dieron cuenta de algo, algo se estaba acercando a el humano desde su espalda, al parecer era otro humano pero este caminaba de cabeza como si la gravedad estuviera invertida para el aun que eso no fue lo que más le sorprendió a las princesas, este humano tenía el pelo blanco plateado y su ropa que era solo una camisa blanca de mangas largas y un pantalón negro toda esa ropa estaba desgarrada, por lo que vieron ellas él estaba sonriendo, pero era una sonrisa retorcida, una risa que incluso les dio un escalofrío a ambas, entonces vieron que el miro hacia donde estaban ellas y con esa sonrisa tan macabra las asusto, pero parecía que las viera y no las viera.

Celestia -¿crees que nos haya visto?-

Luna -lo dudo, estamos en un plano temporal distinto, pero aun asi es bastante extraño-

Se quedaron calladas un momento mientras observaban a los humanos.

Luna -oye tia-

Celestia -¿si?-

Luna -¿no crees que ese humano se parezca un poco a rex?-

Celestia -si, eso es lo que estaba pensando. Los humanos son muy distintos los unos a los otros pero este sin duda se pare un poco a rex-

Entonces vieron que el humano se percató de su presencia y giro hacia atrás y el otro ser se dirigió a una velocidad extremadamente rápida hacia el humano, hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su cara mirándose el uno al otro a los ojos, el humano parecía aterrado por un segundo, pero luego todo se disipo y ellas salieron del sueño, al parecer el humano había despertado.

-¿pero que paso?- dijo Celestia al despertarse en el balcón junto a su hermana, luna al parecer estaba despierta hace unos segundos antes y se le veía muy preocupada.

Celestia -luna ¿estas bien?- le hablaba a luna tratando de calmarla.

Luna estaba un poco en trance y celestia no sabía por qué, entonces la sacudió.

Celestia -luna, hermana- entonces luna se salió del trance.

Luna -¿que?, a hermana que paso-

Celestia -no lo sé salimos del sueño de repente, ¿te encuentras bien?-

Luna -s-si es solo que esa salida fue un poco brusca- lo decía con nerviosismo

Ambas se calmaron un poco y luego miraron hacia la biblioteca donde se encontraba el humano. Al parecer le estaba dando una sábana a fluttershy la amiga de twilight la cual al parecer no tenía nada. Vieron al humano y parecía un poco nervioso, entonces se acostó contra la pared mirando hacia la Pegaso.

Luna -creo que va a dormir otra vez- decía luna ya más calmada.

Celestia -sí, ¿entramos de nuevo?-

Luna parecía ponerse nerviosa otra vez y esto le llamo la atención a celestia.

Celestia -si no quieres, entiendo hermana, eso fue raro lo reconozco,así que no te obligare-

Luna -no te preocupes por mi hermana, solo necesito un poco de tiempo, esperemos a que se duerma y entramos- decía mientras se estabilizaba

Celestia -¿segura?-

Luna -si-

Entonces esperaron a que el humano se durmiera mientras eso pasaba luna ya se calmaba un poco la princesa celestia estaba un poco preocupada porque su hermana parecía que hubiera visto algo que definitivamente no quería ver.

Entonces luego de que el humano ya quedara dormido ambas se alistaron para entrar al sueño del humano. Se dispusieron a entrar a el sueño y cuando entraron vieron que otra vez estaban en ese espacio oscuro, claro que esta vez hacia un frió tremendo, comenzaron a buscar al humano y al poco tiempo lo encontraron, al parecer estaba hablando con alguna voz que ellas dedujeron como masculina, esta voz no era muy grabe pero se oía muy apagada como si estuviera algo triste. No entendieron mucho al principio pero luego entendieron poco a poco hasta que la voz dijo.

?- ahora estarás solo rex espero sepas lo que haces -

Rex -lo sé, ¿pero no siempre fue así?-

Que habrá querido decir con eso, eso las princesas no lo supieron mucho menos sabían de quien era esa voz pero si estaban seguras que no era del humano que vieron antes, cuando la voz desapareció sintieron que hacía más frio en el lugar y ellas no lo soportaban.

Luna -tía, este frio es demasiado-

Celestia -lose pero tenemos que resistir-

Pero entonces vieron que rex comenzó a correr hacia el vacío, era rápido aunque no lo pareciera, entonces ellas lo siguieron duro mucho tiempo corriendo hasta que después de un rato vio lo que parecía ser una luz, al ver la luz el humano corrió más rápido en dirección hacia ella. Las princesas se fueron en la misma dirección donde se dirigía el, y luego atravesaron la luz.

Las princesas se sorprendieron al ver un prado, eran montañas y montañas de pasto y cuando vieron al humano este se veía más tranquilo como si disfrutara del pacifico lugar, luego de eso el humano se acostó en la hierba y ay comenzaron a ver como florecía donde él se encontraba acostado, el humano veía unas mariposas rosas mientras que la brisa los acariciaba a todos tiernamente.

Luna -qué bonito lugar ¿no hermana?-

Celestia -sin duda alguna-

Luna -perooo, ¿porque este cambio tan drástico?-

Celestia -no lo sé aunque parece que él lo disfruta-

Y en efecto el humano se le veía con una clara sonrisa mientras miraba las mariposas volando y sentía como el sol estaba en su cara. Pero después de eso el humano comenzó a despertarse poco a poco mucho más suave que la vez anterior.

Luna -creo que es hora de irnos-

Celestia -si-

Entonces las princesas se fueron del sueño del humano para luego aparecer en el balcón donde se encontraban originalmente. Cuando aparecieron en el balcón celestia se dio cuenta de la hora y de inmediato se puso a hacer su labor de levantar el día, mientras ella hacia eso su hermana pensaba en lo que había pasado, ya para cuando celestia termino luna le pregunto.

Luna -¿qué piensas sobre el sueño del humano?-

Celestia -mm, no lo es la verdad es un enigma, aunque pensare más en ello después de que descanse un poco estoy muy agotada por estar el día y la noche despierta-

Luna -entiendo, además no estas acostumbrada a ir al mundo de los sueños supongo debes de estar agotada-

Celestia -bueno, entonces meditare sobre ese sueño mientras descanso un poco cuando pueda hablare contigo sobre este asunto-

Luna -esta bien hermana-

Y entonces luna y celestia se despidieron, celestia se fue a su habitación a dormir y luna, ella estuvo un rato más despierta algo le pasaba por su mente.

"ese otro humano "pensaba.

Pero entonces la princesa de la noche experimento un dolor muy fuerte en su cabeza era parecido al que experimento cuando estuvo con rex antes pero este dolía mucho más, aun la no duro mucho.

-creo que debo dormir- dijo luna

Entonces se dirigió a su cuarto y se dispuso a dormir para haber si ese dolor de cabeza se le quitaba, se acostó en su cama y poco a poco se fue durmiendo. Hasta que ya se quedó totalmente dormida y comenzó a soñar.

Al parecer en su sueño ella estaba en el palacio, pero no había nadie, buscaba a algún pony pero no estaban en ningún lado, se puso nerviosa y se dirigió a ponyville, entonces al llegar ay se dio cuenta que no había nadie, no encontraba a nadie en ninguna parte.

Luna -¿donde están todos?-

"entiéndelo nadie te quiere todos te temen "

Luna -¿quien dijo eso?- pero nadie dijo nada.

Luna se puso nerviosa, y comenzó a correr para ver si encontraba a alguien. Para su suerte encontró a twilight sparkle la estudiante de su hermana, que la había ayudado en nightmare night.

-twilight, que bueno te encontré, no veo a nadie, ni aquí ni en el castillo-

Entonces twilight se volteo y al ver a luna esta salió corriendo.

Luna -twilight espera- luna comenzó a perseguirla y twilight comenzó a gritar.

Twilight-corran es nightmare Moon nos hará daño-

Luna se sorprendió al oír eso de twilight de todas las ponis que había conocido hasta su regreso ella era la única que no le temía. Aun así ella la persiguió hasta que la encerró en un callejón, twilight comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

Twilight-aléjate, no me hagas daño-

Luna-twilight que te pasa, sabes que no te haría nada- entonces luna se acercó nuevamente.

Twilight pareció calmarse y luna se acercó a ella pero justo cuando esta por tomarla por el hombro.

Twilight-no te creo, aléjate monstruo- decía twilight mientras la apartaba y salía del callejón corriendo.

Luna se quedó en el callejón hay viendo como twilight se iba.

Luna -¿pero? yo creía que yo era tu amiga- decía luna en un tono bajo con la cabeza baja.

"nadie es tu amiga entiéndelo"

Luna -pero ella-

"ella solo te engaño porque te tenía miedo en realidad ella te teme o peor aún te odie"

Luna -no digas eso- pero la voz no dijo nada

Luna -¿quien eres? muéstrate cobarde-

Pero nadie respondió, causando que luna se molestara más. Así que decidió salir del callejón. Cuando salió no importaba a donde fuera no había nade, no quería estar sola pero todos le temían como siempre.

Luna -sé que me temen por mi pasado, pero esto no es justo, ellos no entienden por lo que pase-

"exacto ellos no te entienden no como yo"

Luna -¿tu?, déjame en paz, me molestas, donde estas-

"siempre estaré contigo luna, sol puedes confiar en mí no en esos ponys que te odian-

Luna -no me odian-

"claro que sí, solo espera un poco y ellos te atacaran"

Entonces de las casas comenzaron a salir todos los ponys, que se habían escondido y comenzaron a acercarse a luna.

Luna -mi pueblo, que bueno que están aquí tranquilos no les are nada- luna les sonreía pero su sonrisa fue pasando poco a poco a una cara de miedo.

Los ponys la miraban como un monstruo y comenzaron a acercarse todos al tiempo.

-estamos cansados de ti nightmare Moon, es hora de que te largues-

Luna no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

Luna -p-pero mis queridos ponys ¿de que hablan?- decía luna con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pero ellos no le respondieron nada y comenzaron a acercarse más, ya la tenían rodeada.

Luna -a-aléjense- ya estaba alarmada

Ellos se acercaron más y más a ellas, hasta que uno la empujo, des pues ella callo en otro al parecer callo en twilight.

Luna -twilight, ¿por que hacen esto?-

Ella no dijo nada y la empujo haciendo que se cayera al piso, los ponys se acercaron cada vez más y comenzaron a patearla.

Luna -esperen por favor paren-

-monstruo- Eso lo único que oía luna mientras la golpeaban.

Luna -yo no soy ningún monstruo, por favor déjenme- luna lo decía ya llorando en el piso mientras la golpeaban

Lo único que ella veía era sombras y caras enojadas que le hacían daño, luna tenia demasiado miedo, no aguanto más y grito.

Luna -DEJENMEEEE-

Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación.

Luna -que paso-

-ese sueño, fue horrible.- lo decía mientras se ponía triste y entonces se dio cuenta, ella estaba llorando.

Luna -por qué me hicieron eso, yo jamás, jamás se los haría.- lo decía ya llorando.

Entonces luna se levantó rápido y se fue a buscar a su hermana, ella quería asegurarse de que ya no era un sueño. Rápidamente cuando salió más adelante se encontró con unos guardias del día, rápidamente limpio el rastro de sus lágrimas.

-hola princesa- dijeron al tiempo mientras la reverenciaban.

Luna no les presto mucha atención, ella solo quería ver a su hermana, así que se dirigió a su habitación y hay estaba ella.

-hermana- grito luna cuando la vio, entonces se acercó a ella y callo en su regazo.

Celestia -¿luna, pero que pasa?-

Entonces celestia sintió algo húmedo en su pecho, vio y luna estaba llorando.

Celestia -¿que pasa luna?, ¿que te ocurre?-decía celestia desesperada al ver a su hermana en ese estado.

Luna -n-nada hermana, solo déjame estar aquí, contigo-decía luna entre sollozos.

Celestia no entendía bien que pasaba pero sabía que algo, su hermana estaba mal así que ella le ofrecería su consuelo para que se tranquilizara.

Celestia -ya luna, tranquila, no pasa nada-

Entonces luna comenzó a respirar de forma más tranquila y levanto su cara a celestia.

Celestia -¿que paso hermana?-

Luna -no es nada hermana, so-solo un mal sueño es todo- entonces la hermana se separó un poco de celestia.

Celestia -¿un sueño?, no te preocupes luna, solo fue eso un sueño-

Luna -si lo sé, solo que fue horrible hermana- lo decia mientras se tapaba de nuevo en el regaso de su hermana

Celestia -¿que paso?-

Luna -no quiero recordarlo, solo quiero estar acá más tranquila, contigo-

Celestia se quedó callada y leído un abrazo a su hermana.

Entonces ambas hermanas se quedaron así casi toda la tarde, celestia tranquilizando a luna y luna cerca de celestia, no sabía que había sido eso, pero su hermana era la única que la podía calmar, era la única en la que podía realmente confiar para ese tipo de cosas, ella no sabía que había pasado, ni por que la razón de ese sueño, pero si estaba segura de algo, quería quedarse con su hermana, y tratar de olvidar ese horrible sueño.

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

**Buen espero les haya gustado el cap, es la primera vez que escribo desde el plano de tercera persona así que no sean muy crueles como sea dejen sus reviews (si quieren) y ojala la pasen bien en navidad.**


	12. Chapter 12: Dieta alimenticia

**Hola mis queridos lectores, si si ya se que eh demorado mas de lo normal en esto para entregar el capitulo, pero es que con todo esto de la navidad y año nuevo, pues estuve algo ocupado(eso y que me obsesione un "poquito" jugando minecraft) pero vamos que para disculparme les traje este nuevo capitulo, crei que no iba a ver capitulo mas largo que el capitulo 6, hasta que aprecio el capitulo 11, ay ya creía que no aparecería otro mas largo, pero entonces llega este y me de en toda la cara un buen golpe diciendo "suprise mother fucker", por que enserio joder, fueron 24 paginas en el word.**

**Bueno que puedo decir del capitulo, pues nada que fue un castigo divino corregirlo(cara de yao ming) pero espero valga la pena.**

**a casi se me olvidaba e cambiado un poquito las cosas y eso no lo dije en el cap anterior.**

**desde ahora las frases que estén con comillas, por ejemplo: "Anonimol" significa un pensamiento.**

**bueno no los molesto mas mis lectores, espero les guste el nuevo cap que aquí les dejo.**

**PD: muchas gracias a todos ustedes lectores, el día de ayer llegue a mas de 1000 visitas y eso me inspiro a este capitulo, que tengan un feliz año nuevo.**

**Anonimol fuera.**

* * *

Capitulo: 12: Dieta alimenticia

Como podría describir mi inicio del día mmm ¿bueno o malo? en realidad no lo sé, porque lo digo bueno acá se los diré.

**Flashback.**

Me estoy levantando de mi cama en la cual dormí como un tronco, me costó un tiempo levantarme pero al final lo logre.

-¿qué horas serán?, ojalá no sea tarde- levanto mi brazo para ver el reloj y decirme que horas son pero ¿qué es lo que paso cuando subí mi brazo para ver qué horas eran?

-¿eee?, ¿EEHHHHHH?- me sorprendo demasiado al ver lo que le paso a mi brazo.

Mira brazo mi hermoso y maltratado brazo ya no estaba en vez de eso había era ¿una pata?,

-¿qué mierda?- miro mi mano y lo que veo es que no tengo manos tengo son ¿cascos?

-oh, no, por favor no, díganme que no es cierto.

Me descubro rápidamente de mi cobija y ¿qué es lo que me doy cuenta?, al destapar mi cobija me doy cuenta que no tengo ropa, pero eso no me sorprende lo que me sorprende es que veo es un pecho peludo café y que aparte más adelante veo otras 2 patas.

-no, no nononononononono-

Me levanto rápido y me inspecciono.

-boca más ancha y larga, brazos más corotos y peludos, mis manos, no están ¿qué les paso? son cascos-

Debía ser una broma mi peor pesadilla echa realidad yo me había convertido en un… en un…

-PONYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-grito muy fuerte y me doy con una nueva sorpresa.

-eh, ¿Qué?, ¿qué paso?- me doy cuenta que estoy otra vez acostado, rápidamente miro mis manos y brazos.

-mis manos, si mi manos- digo ya un poco más alegre, me inspecciono todo el cuerpo y veo que todo está como debe estar, mis brazos los cuales me dolían un poco aun, mis piernas .todo estaba como siempre.

-uff, que horrible pesadilla- me tomo un tiempo y luego miro las horas-

- 4:45, bueno aún no están tarde, creo que debería arreglarme de paso- me levanto para irme al baño, la verdad no me había bañado desde que llegue acá, bueno a excepción de cuando me bañe en la casa de rarity aunque con todo lo que sude ayer creo que ya es hora de asearme.

-pero que rayos- digo al darme cuenta de un fuerte mareo, el cual me hace caer al piso, se me fueron las luces por un rato y luego me levante de nuevo-

-wow, me siento…. Débil- lo cual era cierto apreté mi puño para ver cómo estaba mi fuerza y enserio me sentía débil.

"debe ser que mi cuerpo sigue un poco dormido"

En mi camino veo que twilight está acostada en su cama aun dormida. Quien sabe a qué horas habrá llegado anoche.

-ay pero que cosita, miren como ronca, y miren se ha envuelto en la cobijas ay pero que ternurita- dije en voz muy baja para que ella no me oyera, que puedo decir la adorabilidad de estas ponys me sacan mi lado brony de vez en cuando.

-¿rex?-oigo de una voz somnolienta cerca de mí, me volteo y era spike.

-oh, eeee, jeje hola spike- saludo al dragón tratando de disimular lo que dije hace un momento.

Spike:-¿qué estás haciendo?- habla un poco extrañado el dragón supongo que se percató que estoy justo al lado de la cama de twilight.

-yo emmm, nada, nada solo no sé. ¿Mirando a twilight?- dije algo nervioso.

Spike:-qué raro, como sea. Me iba levantar en unos minutos para despertarte pero un ruido me levanto antes de que eso pasara, ¿que fue eso?-

-a ese fui yo, me caí hace un rato, la verdad amanecí un poco mareado-

Spike:-debe ser falta de energía, ven te preparare un café- dice el dragoncito mientras bajaba al primer piso-

-ok, ya bajo- le respondo mientras voy y tiendo un poco mi cama.

Lo raro es que cuando la fui a tender ciento un peso en las cobijas, algo como un bulto lo muevo un poco y comienza a moverse, después sale de las cobijas un pequeño lobo que se va estirando poco a poco para quitarse el sueño.

-a eres tú, ya me olvidaba que dormiste conmigo-

El lobito se bajó de la cama y yo la arregle, lo bueno es que eran como 3 cobijas no más así que no me costó mucho, termine de arreglar la cama y baje junto con el lobito.

-spike, si no es mucha molestia, podría usar el baño para hacerme, la verdad ya estoy del asco.

Spike:-oh claro no hay problema-

Me dirigí al baño y vi la ducha era un poco más pequeña que la de rarity pero me servirá, al menos tiene bañera. Entro pero veo que ay algo de tras mío.

-oh, no, ni loco me baño contigo observándome, sáquese de acá- le digo al lobo para después sacarlo del baño y cerrar la puerta.

-mucho mejor-

Antes de bañarme hice mis otras necesidades que la verdad eran urgentes o como diría todo un machote, tenía unas ganas de orinar ni las más hijas de****. Bueno después de eso puse la llave para que saliera el agua, salió caliente, aunque era raro, quiero decir como hacen para calentar el agua, sin electricidad. Bueno no le preste mucho atención a eso y me metí a la ducha, claro que no la puse caliente, la puse un poco fría ya que si la ponía caliente no me quitaría el sueño que tenía.

-mierda casi lo olvido-me di cuenta que aún tenía las vendas en mis brazos y puños tenía que quitármelas o si no se empaparían.

Me las quite para luego meterme a la ducha, al tocar el agua con mis heridas me dolió un poco pero igual tenía que también lavar mis heridas. Que por cierto no se veían muy bonitas que digamos pero igual el tiempo las arreglara.

Después de ducharme me puse de nuevo mis vendas y luego Salí del baño ya cambiado, aunque solo con mis pantalones oscuros y mi camisa negra, no me puse mi chaqueta ya que esta estaba más que destrozada en los antebrazos.

-supongo que tendré que pedirle disculpas a rarity por la chaqueta- me digo a mi mismo viendo la chaqueta toda llena de agujeros.

Cuando entre a la cocina puede ver a spike peleando con lobito para que no le quitara un pedazo de comida que estaba preparando.

Spike:-te digo que no, lobo malo- le dice mientras lo aparta con su pie y aleja el plato con sus brazos lo más que puede.

Cogí el plato desde la espalda de spike y luego el lobo se quedó quieto.

-así me gusta- le dije al lobo.

Spike vio que tenía mi plato y luego me hablo.

Spike:-oye rex y que vas a hacer con este animal, twilight no lo vio anoche así que no sé qué dirá-

Eso me preocupo un poco pero no había mucho que hacer, tal vez si le pidiera a fluttershy que lo cuidara ella lo aria con gusto, aun que la cosa será que él se despegue de mi pero bueno ya se me ocurrirá algo.

-tranquilo, spike, ese problema lo arreglare hoy, pero primero tengo que ir a trabajar-

Spike:-oh claro-

Entonces me senté y el dragón me dijo que ese plato era mi desayuno, eran huevos con una ensalada de tomate y lechuga, para tomar había café.

Spike:-espero, que te guste, no sé qué comen los de tu especie así que te serví lo que le doy twilight en las mañanas-

-oh, no hay problema spike- le digo mientras tomo un sorbo del café, reacción inmediata comienzo a toser, por poco y escupo el café.

Spike:-¿rex?, ¿qué pasa?- decía extrañado el dragón por mi reacción.

-ee no nada solo que me atore eso es todo jeje- lo decía en un tono nervioso.

La verdad era que el café no sabía muy bien, aunque no era de extrañarseñ, después de todo estoy acostumbrado a tomar uno de los mejores cafés de toda Latinoamérica, no es por nada pero el café colombiano deja a este en el piso llorando.

Me termine rápido todo y le di las gracias a spike.

-bueno spike ya me voy, le dices a twilight que si me necesita estoy en sweet Apple acres-

Spike:-ok, no hay problema rex- lo dice mientras coge una escoba y comienza a barrer el lugar.

-ah, por cierto si no es mucha molestia-

Spike:-¿sí?-

-¿podría dejar a lobito acá? la verdad no tengo tiempo de cuidarlo mientras estoy en el trabajo-

Spike:-pues bueno pero-

-ya se, ya se, dile a twilight que es mío y que me lo llevare en la tarde-

Spike:-ok-

Cerré la puerta y camine en dirección a la granja aun un poco mareado.

**Fin del flashback.**

-Y aquí es donde me encuentro ahora, camino a sweet Apple acres algo mareado y con ese extraño sabor de boca gracias a el café que me dio spike, aunque la ducha me ayudo enserio me siento mal-

La verdad no tenía idea de por qué me encontraba así.

"¿un veneno de los timberwolf?"

-neee- me respondí a mí mismo mientras caminaba.

Llegue a la entrada de la granja y camine hasta el granero, ay encontré a applejack.

-hola applejack- saludaba a la pony naranja la cual estaba saliendo del granero.

Applejack:-hola rex, valla enserio eres puntual ¿no es así?-

-claro que si-

Applejack:-Eso es bueno, bueno sigamos donde nos quemamos ayer en el lado norte-

-claro applejack… Espera ¿Qué?, creí que ya habíamos terminado el lado norte-lo dije muy impresionado ya que enserio no creía que faltara más.

Applejack:-claro que no hemos terminado, esa solo fue la mitad de lado norte y eso que estamos contando que el lado norte es que él tiene menos arboles de manzanas-

Yo que dé como WTF, osea enserio falta tanto.

"creo que voy a considerar más la propuesta de rainbow sobre tener un negocio de dibujos o algo así, por que no mames"

Caminamos un rato hasta llegar al granero, ay applejack me dio mi carro y mis canastas.

-por cierto applejack, donde esta bigmac-

Applejack:-¿el?, pues está haciendo el lado sur de la granja, no creerías que él no hace nada ¿o sí?-

-oh no claro que no-

Seguimos hablando y applejack se dio cuenta de mis vendas en los brazos así que me pregunto.

Applejack:-oye rex que te pasó-

-¿por qué lo dices?-

Applejack:-pues no recuerdo haberte vendado el antebrazo-

-sí que veraz ayer cuando estaba con fluttershy en el bosque nos adentramos demasiado, así que nos atacaron unos timberwolf- le respondí algo desganado, me sentía realmente débil.

Applejack:-wow, enserio ¿y estas bien?- me lo decía mientras miraba mis vendas.

-sí Por supuesto, no fue mucho daño y fluttershy está bien- le respondí mientras que caminaba jalando el carito, enserio esta vez me pesaba como 10 veces más.

Applejack:-oh, mm que bueno- me respondía de forma rara applejack, creo que se dio cuenta que no estoy muy animado hoy.

Caminamos un poco hacia el lado norte pero antes de que llegáramos al lado norte yo me sentía cada vez más mareado.

Applejack:-oye rex ¿te encuentras bien?-

-que, ee si claro, estoy bien-

Applejack:-¿seguro?, no te vez nada bien-

-claro que lo estoy- le dije esforzando una sonrisa.

Applejack me miro con el ceño fruncido como si desconfiara de mi respuesta, luego de eso me hablo.

Applejack:-rex-

-que- le respondí de nuevo sin muchas ganas.

Applejack:-golpea ese árbol- dijo mientras apuntaba a un árbol de manzanas que estaba al lado de ella.

-¿Qué?, ¿para qué?- me parecía extraño ya que aún no entrabamos a la parte norte como para que empezáramos a cosechar manzanas.

Applejack:-solo hazlo- me lo dijo como si fuera una orden de un general hacia su soldado.

-pero- intente decir algo pero ella me miró fijamente-

Applejack:-REX- me dice muy seria.

-aaggh, ok, ok- lo dije mientras bajaba el carrito y me dirigía al árbol.

Para ser sincero, me sentía demasiado débil como para hacer eso, pero no quería que applejack molestara más, así que me dispuse a golpear el árbol, tome mi posición de siempre aunque sin ganas esta vez y luego trate de concentrar fuerza en mi puño y aun que me costó , logre hacerlo y golpee el árbol, cayeron todas las manzanas pero yo quede mucho peor que antes.

-lo ves- le decía a applejack con una voz muy cansada.

Applejack:-hmmp, está bien- dijo mientras cogió el carrito de ella y se adelantó un poco.

Yo me dirigí hacia el carrito pero cada paso que daba hacia él lo sentía más pesado que el anterior, cada vez sentí mi cabeza más y más pesada, mi vista se estaba nublando, aun así aguante más y al canse a llegar al carrito.

-esto….no.. Es nada- me dije a mi mismo tratando de animarme.

Hale el carrito pero al momento de dar el segundo paso las luces se me fueron, perdí el equilibrio y sentí que caía al piso, lo único que al canse a ver fue a applejack mirándome para luego acercarse rápidamente.

Applejack:-REXXX- grito alterada.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que al despertar, vi un techo blanco, no tarde mucho para que me diera cuenta que estaba en una camilla.

-el hospital- me dije a mi mismo al darme cuenta que a mi lado estaba otra camilla, aunque esta estaba vacía.

Me intente arre costar en el espaldar de la cama pero no pude, no tenía fuerza para hacerlo, me sentía aún más débil que esta mañana, me quede ay acostado sin poder moverme mucho, pasaron como 15 minutos hasta que luego llego el doctor que me atendió la vez anterior.

Doctor s: -oh, hola señor rex, dígame cómo se siente- me decía mientras miraba un tabla que estaba frente a mi cama, la verdad nunca había estado en un hospital en toda mi vida, así que me sentía algo extraño al estar en uno.

-mm, pues aparte de sentirme increíblemente débil, no pues nada mal doctor- lo decía con un voz muy débil, carajo que acaso llego cell de dragon ball y me succiono la energía o qué carajo.

Doctor s: -mm, entonces todo anda como creía- decía el doctor como si hablara para sí mismo.

-doctor, que me paso, porque me siento así- le decía con mi voz débil pero algo preocupado.

El doctor no dijo nada al parecer no me oyó.

-DOCTOR- dije ya con la voz más fuerte aunque eso me cansaba también.

Doctor s: -ee, como- respondía mientras se despertaba de sus pensamientos.

-que, que me paso y porque me siento tan débil- lo decía en un tono como serio y débil.

Doctor s: -así claro, al parecer te desmallaste cuando estabas en sweet Apple acres y luego la señorita applejack te trajo aquí, con respecto a lo que decías de por qué te sientes tan débil, mmm pues no lo sé sinceramente, estoy analizando muestras de sangre tuya con las de ayer para ver si te paso algo-

-pero que me va a pasar, acaso lo timberwolf tienen veneno o algo así-

Doctor s: -o no claro que no, pero aun así por lo que he visto hasta ahora tu sangre esta distinta a la de ayer, bueno eso lo sabremos mañana, cuando termine de analizar-

-oh que bueno, ahora ¿ya puedo irme?-

Doctor s: -¿Qué?, no, nada de eso estas muy débil podrías desmayarte en cualquier momento-

-ahhg, ok, por otro lado, donde esta applejack-

Doctor s: -ella se fue después de que te dejo la verdad no me dijo a donde iba-

"a poco y regreso a trabajar, nee no creo, tal vez fue a avisarle a las chicas, si eso es lo más probable"

-ok doc, entonces que hago ahora-

Doctor s: -oh, nada por el momento, descansar es lo único que puedes hacer por ahora-

El doctor se dirigió a la puerta y se fue, yo por otro lado me quede en la camilla despierto y aburrido como un idiota, no tenía nada que hacer y la verdad el estar sin hacer nada era algo que no me gustaba mucho y para mejorarlo ni si quiera me puedo mover, estoy mirando el techo del hospital sin ninguna otra alternativa.

Pasaron 3 horas después de que el doctor se había ido, de las cuales 2 me había quedado dormio, cuando me desperté me sentí mejor, pero con una inquietante ganas de comer algo, eso no me preocupo, lo que me preocupo era de lo que tenía ganas de comer, no era dulce ni fruta tampoco algo vegetal. Lo que tenía ansias de comer era.

"CARNE" me dije a mi mismo en mi mente, no sé por qué pero tenía demasiado ganas de comer carne, pero no me dejaba pensar la razón ya que lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era el olor y el sabor de un buen trozo de cerdo frito o carne de vaca acompañado con unas papas a la francesa.

"deja de pensar en eso, acá no puedes comer carne te matarían" me dije en mi mente de nuevo tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

-enserio applejack se fue al trabajo y me dejo aquí- No es que me molestara pero era lo único en lo que podía pensar sin que algo de carne me pasara por la cabeza.

No me extrañaba, yo había comido carne toda mi vida, es más amaba la carne y creo que fue eso lo que más me ha costado de acostumbrarme, aun así ¿porque pienso en carne en un momento así?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, hice un esfuerzo para arre costarme en el espaldar de mi cama, para mi sorpresa los que las que habían entrado era la enfermera redheart y las chicas atrás de ella.

-REXXXX- grito una alocada pinkie pie que luego salto enzima mío, normalmente esa acción no me molestaría pero en este caso sentí un fuerte dolor abdominal como nunca.

-ahggg, pin…kie.. Quítate de enzima- le dije en un tono doloroso de mi voz, no tenía ni siquiera fuerza abdominal para resistir su peso.

La enfermera y applejack la quitaron de enzima y luego la miraron como de que "quédate quita joder" a lo que ella respondió con un.

-upps, lo siento- lo decía con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

-hola rex, como te encuentras que te paso- decía un poco exaltada twilight, lo bueno era que esta no se lanzó hacia mí como cierta pony rosada.

Yo recupere el aire y le respondí- bien twilight, me encuentro bien y sobre lo que me paso, pues no sé, desde que me desperté me he sentido muy mal, un poco débil la verdad y cuando trabaje en sweet Apple acres la cosa empeoro y pues acá me tienen- dije todo rápidamente.

-lo sabía, te dije que no te veias nada bien- me decía applejack con una cara de "te lo dije"

-sí, ok lo siento es solo que no crei que fuera para tanto y tampoco quería molestar con que no podía trabajar hoy- le decía a applejack tratando de excusarme por lo que paso.

Applejack:-si pero no debiste hacer eso- me decía un poco enojada.

-doctora se mejorara- preguntaba rarity.

Redheart:-no lo sabemos señorita, como dijo el doctor no sabremos que hacer hasta que los exámenes de sangre terminen-

-Pues espero eso sea rápido estar acá todo el día es increíblemente aburridor- lo dije con un tono de pocas ganas.

Rainbow:-tranquilo rex, aunque se a lo que te refieres, cuando estuve en el hospital por mi ala rota, todo acá era muy aburrido-

-definitivamente lo es, acá no hay nada que hacer-

Rainbow:-tranquilo, yo are algo para resolverlo, te gustaría leer un libro de daring do, son muy divertidos-

-mm, pues supongo me va a entretener el resto del día-

Rainbow salió volando rápidamente dirigiéndose supongo que hacia su hogar al rato volvió con una cantidad ridícula de libros de daring do, ¿que acaso quería que me leyera todo eso?, quiero decir eran como 6 libros.

Rainbow:-ten, te recomiendo este- me paso el libro pero antes de si quiera leer el titulo ella me lo quito.

Rainbow:-o no espera, ese no, mejor este, acá es cuando daring do pelea por primera vez contra su némesis-

De nuevo iba a leer pero ella me quito de nuevo el libro.

Rainbow:-nonono, mejor este, acá es cuando ella captura su primer tesoro, ay trampas, muestran parte de su pasado a y la capturan unos salvajes para intentar devorarla.

Twilight:-creo que ya entendió rainbow, ahora le podrías pasar un libro para que lo pueda leer-

Rainbow:-jeje, lo siento es que me emocione un poco- lo decía con cierto rubor en sus mejillas-

Me paso el libro de nuevo y cuando intente leerlo me sorprendió un poco algo.

-mm, no entiendo nada- le decía a rainbow la cual quedo en duda.

Rainbow:-como que no entiendes nada-

-pues que no sé qué dice acá, estos son puros garabatos, ¿cómo pueden leer esto?- se lo decía a rainbow mientras intentaba leer que decía pero no entendía nada de nada.

Twlight:-pero si esto es equestriano, es común y corriente, como que no lo entiendes-

-pues la verdad no lo sé, como ustedes hablan español la verdad creí que ustedes escribían en español-

-¿español?- pregunto dudosa applejack.

Rainbow:-de que hablas rex, nosotras hablamos equestriano, así como tú-

-mm que raro, bueno como sea el caso es que no puedo leer esto- le decía a rainbow mientras le pasaba el libro de vuelta.

Rainbow:-a, que lastima y yo que creía que iba a conversar con alguien sobre daring do- lo decía con una sutil cara de decepción.

Frente a eso, me quede preguntado, ¿porque sabía cómo hablaban pero no sabía cómo escribían?, había 2 probabilidades, o ellas hablaban español y le decían equestriano lo cual era muy poco probable, o de alguna manera aprendí a hablar su idioma pero no su escritura, pero si la segunda opción es la que es cierta entonces surge otra pregunta.

"como aprendí su idioma" me pregunte a mí mismo en unos pocos segundos, después de eso rarity me hablo.

-por cierto querido queríamos agradecerte-

-¿eh?, porque- la verdad yo no he ayudado a rarity nunca, o tal vez sea por...

-si, a eso también veníamos, queríamos agradecerte por lo que hiciste ayer- decía twilight

-pero si ayer no les hice nada- le conteste rápidamente.

Rainbow:-oh vamos, no te hagas el modesto, fluttershy nos contó lo que paso y claro también nos contó el doctor como terminaste herido y todo eso después de patearles los traseros a esos timberwolf-lo decía mientras imitaba movimientos de boxeo en el aire.

-aa eso, pues bueno que puedo decir, era mi deber ¿no?- pues no lo era, pero la verdad tenía que hacerlo, porque, qué hubiera pasado si fluttershy hubiera muerto ese día, al que verían como culpable seria a mí, creerían que el extraño humano fue el que le hizo ese daño, eso llevaría a la desconfianza e incluso a más problemas, lo cual hubiera hecho que mi meta de vivir fácil y tranquilamente hubiera sido más difícil de alcanzar, así que por eso salve a fluttershy, no por querer protegerla o algo, simplemente porque eso me ayudaba, pero ¿qué puedo hacer ahora?, pues nada más que aceptar los elogios aunque no los merezca.

Twilight:-tal vez sea cierto pero aun así defender a fluttershy a costa de tu cuerpo es algo muy valiente rex- lo decía con una gran sonrisa.

-pues bueno está bien. No fue nada, aun que rarity ya que estamos aquí yo debería disculparme-

Rarity:-¿de qué?-

-Pues, tu chaqueta, la que me hiciste se rompió, fue atravesada por los diente de los timberwolf, no pude hacer nada- lo decía un poco avergonzado ya que enserio ella lo hizo gratis y no creo que lo vuelva a hacer.

Rarity:-o eso no es nada cariño, yo misma te are otro igual, eh incluso más de uno, salvaste a una de mis mejores amigas y eso vale más que todas las chaquetas que pueda hacerte-

-bueno pues si tú lo dices- la verdad era un alivio, creí que se iba a enojar y eso evitaría que me dieran más ropa o que me subiera el precio en prendas si me tocaba comprar algo.

-bueno creo que tenemos que irnos ya- lo decía applejack

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?, pero si yo quería hacer un fiesta por lo que hizo- lo decía pinkie muy decepcionada pero todas las demás la miraron como si estuviera haciendo algo mal.

Rainbow:-sip, lo siento rex pero yo tengo que ir a acomodar las nubes-

Applejack:-y yo tengo que seguir trabajando en la graja-

Rarity:-yo también tengo que irme querido, además así podre hacer más rápido tu nueva chaqueta-

Twilight:-yo debo organizar la biblioteca ya que cierto animal está haciendo estragos, por cierto tendremos una pequeña charla cuando te recuperes-

Pinkie:-yo mmm pues yo no tengo que hacer nada, así que podremos jugar todo el día aquí-

-PINKIE- dijeron todas al tiempo.

Lo decían mientras poco a poco se iban todas, todas excepto fluttershy la cual no había dicho nada en todo el rato que estuvieron hablando conmigo.

Yo me quede un rato ay como si nada pero al ver que fluttershy no se iba decidí hablarle.

-fluttershy ¿pasa algo?- pregunte muy dudoso lo cual la puso nerviosa.

Fluttershy:-yo emm, yo solo mm adiós- dijo eso y al poco tiempo salió volando de mi habitación.

"que le pasa " me decía en mi mente tratando de entender por qué su comportamiento.

Después de eso me quede en la habitación del hospital realmente aburrido lo cual hizo que mis deseos por comer carne regresaran.

-dios, que hambre- me decía a mí mismo ya que no había nadie en mi habitación.

Para quitar la carne de mis pensamientos intente leer los libros que trajo rainbow dash, pero nada, realmente no entendía nada de lo que decía.

Pasó un largo tiempo hasta que alguien volvió a entrar, creí que iba hacer alguna de las chicas pero solo fue la enfermera redheart.

Redheart: -bueno rex, es hora de tu almuerzo, debí habértelo dado antes pero no sabía que comían los humanos así que se lo pregunte a las chicas, por suerte me dijeron que podías comer frutas, así que te traje esta ensalada de manzanas, bananas y peras con esto estoy segura te sentirás mejor- lo decía mientras me entregaba el plato con una gran sonrisa.

-emmm, gracias aunque no sé cómo pagare todo esto, no tengo seguro o bueno no sé si acá tienen seguro médico- le decía a la pony blanca para que así de paso saliera de esa duda, no quería quedar en deudas financieras así de la nada.

Redheart:-oh, claro que no cariño, sabemos que estas mal y que no tienes dinero pero eso no significa que te dejaremos morir así como así.- lo decía con su bella sonrisa.

-¿enserio?-

Redheart:-claro que sí, es nuestro deber como enfermeras y doctores-

-bueno, pues muchas gracias por todo- la verdad enserio esto era de admirarse, sé que en este mundo son amables pero aun así es increíble, en la tierra no importa si se está muriendo alguien, si no tienes el dinero para pagar la medicina pues, eres hombre muerto.

Comencé a comer mientras conservaba con la enfermera, todo andaba bien hasta que la comida me comenzó a dar lo que parecían náuseas y ganas de vomitar-

Redheart:-¿te sientes bien?- me pregunto la enfermera, supongo se dio cuenta ya que había parado de comer.

-yo.. Si claro- lo dije con dificultad tratando de no vomitar, la enfermera me había dado esto para comer y no lo quería desperdiciar, pero sabía que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar.

-mm, enfermera-

Redheart:-¿sí?- lo decía con su habitual y tierna sonrisa.

-podría darme un balde por favor-

Redheart:-¿un balde?- parecía muy dudosa de lo que le había preguntado.

-sí, es que creo... creo que voy a vomitar- lo dije mientras me tapaba la boca.

la enfermera no dudo ni un momento para traerme un balde, salió corriendo y a los 2 minutos volvió, le pedí que saliera, la verdad no me gusta que me vean vomitar, ni si quiera el hecho de vomitar me gusta, es una sensación poco agradable, así que cuando ella salió, hice un poco de esfuerzo y vomite todo.

-uhhg, odio... hacer eso-lo decía mientras tenía mi nariz tapada de vomito.

Termine de hacer eso, y le dije a la enfermera que ya podía entrar, ella se asustó un poco debido a que me había puesto muy pálido.

-¿Qué?, ¿tengo monos en la cara o qué?- le dije un poco en tono alto.

Redheart:-oh, nono, es solo que estas, mmm verde y pálido, te sientes bien-

-la verdad estoy del asco, me siento mareado, con unas nauseas horrendas y tan débil como una mosca, creo que la comida me hizo daño-

Redheart:-mm, bueno no te preocupes solo necesitas descansar aunque, creí que comías fruta- decía muy dudosa la enfermera.

-normalmente si pero no me a caído bien, por otro lado tengo unas ganas de comer un buen trozo de cerdo- dije eso ultimo sin pensarlo, creo que el hecho de estar así no me dejaba razonar bien y eso último que dije fue un total error.

al principio todo se quedó en silencio pero después de un rato la enfermera hablo.

Redheart: -¿c-cerdo?- pregunto algo nerviosa la enfermera.

-¿Qué?, emm, no nada de cerdo, ¿cuál cerdo?, ¿de qué hablas?- dije rápidamente tratando de que eso último que dije pareciera que nunca hubiera pasado.

Redheart:-pero tu dijiste cerdo- insistía la enfermera aun nerviosa.

-n-no sé de qué habla señorita por otro lado, creo que necesito dormir así que si me disculpa- dije eso mientras me acostaba y me tapaba con las cobijas, la enfermera se quedó un rato, creo que se estaba preguntando si lo que oyó era cierto, como sea al final ella se fue.

"carajo, debo mejorarme o quien sabe que termine diciendo"

Me la pase el resto de la tarde o durmiendo o tratando de pensar la razón de lo que me pasaba, aunque con mi estado sinceramente solo estaba divagando, lo bueno fue que en todas esas incoherencias que decía una tuvo mucha razón y lógica como para creerla.

"tal vez es porque twilight no durmió conmigo, o creo que porque spike de malicioso le puso algo a mi comida, ñee, no creo, me sentía mal desde que me desperté, pero ¿Por qué?, ahora que lo pienso, me eh sentido mal, pero no adolorido, con todo lo que hice ayer era como para que cuando me despertara me doliera hasta los dedos de los pies, pero no, solo estaba débil, tal vez mi cuerpo se sedo o yo que sé, aun así si eso paso, eso no es normal, normalmente despertaría y me dolería todo, pero mi cuerpo al parecer no tuvo la energía suficiente para eso, esperen un segundo, eso es energía" me entusiasme al encontrar la razón.

"¿de donde vienen la energía en los humanos?, nuestra fuerza y resistencia es por los músculos los cuales usan esa energía pero esa energía para crearse necesitamos primero proteína y vitaminas pero en especial proteínas, los humanos solo sacamos proteínas normalmente de un solo lugar o mejor dicho alimento y ese es"

-LA CARNE- hable muy fuerte pero al parecer nadie me escucho así que seguí pensando.

"¿por qué no me di cuenta antes?, bueno la verdad me salte la mayoría de clases de biología y funcionamiento humano en la escuela, lo único que se son de músculos y eso fue porque Manuel insistía en que debíamos saber cómo funcionaba eso, como sea el caso es que me hacía falta algo, CARNE, normalmente no comer carne no me haría daño, o pues al menos si la dejara poco a poco, pero creo que fue un cambio muy brusco para mi cuerpo el haberla dejado así de un momento a otro y con toda la energía que gaste ayer con todo eso del trabajo y los timberwolf se me agoto la proteína que me da energía y eso hizo que al no tener proteína. el cambio se hiciera más brusco y eso me dio las náuseas y claro la falta de energía ya que no he comido carne, por eso mis incesantes ganas de comer carne yo normalmente comía carne todos los días, mi cuerpo solo está pidiendo lo que necesita. Por eso me siento tan débil y claro no sentía el dolor, supongo que si estuviera con suficiente energía mis sentidos estarían mas despiertos y yo apenas y podría caminar" deduje todo eso lo cual para mí fue fantástico e interesante pero al mismo tiempo preocupante.

-el problema es... ¿cómo voy a conseguir carne?- me dije otra vez a mí mismo pero esta vez en voz baja.

-bueno supongamos me dejaran cazar, lo cual no creo pero bueno digamos que si... no tengo ni puta idea como cocinar a lo salvaje y por lo que he escuchado, si uno no cocina bien la carne cruda esta puede tener parásitos y ponerme peor- me ponía a pensar como aria eso hasta que se me ocurrió algo.

"haber según recuerdo, en un psicópata en equestria, el tío este come es pescado y hay extrañamente no consideraban a el pescado como carne, lo cual es raro pero pues bueno, el caso es, puede que haya más posibilidades de que me dejen comer pescado, aun si lo consideran carne, creo que no se molestaran tanto por solo comerme un pez y si no los consideran carne, ¿entonces los osos que son?,¿pesesvivoro o que pedo?, como sea solo tengo que preguntar mañana"

Dure así hasta que ya se hizo de noche, no tenía sueño, pues había dormido toda la mañana y en partes de la tarde. Me había parecido algo raro que no pasara más la enfermera pero quien sabe de seguro había acabado su turno.

hice un esfuerzo para levantarme y ponerme de pie, no dure mucho tiempo parado ya que me senté en la ventana, no era muy tarde, eran como las 10 de la noche, pero no se veía muchas casas con luces prendidas.

-supongo que cuando no hay fiestas acá todos duermen temprano- dije hacia el viento como si alguien me escuchara.

-guau, enserio este cielo es muy hermoso- no tenía ni puta idea sobre constelaciones o cosas así, aunque si me llamaba mucho la atención sobre el espacio exterior, no sé por qué pero me fascinaba, tantos planetas y tantas cosas que ni siquiera hemos visto y ya de por si con las que hemos visto nos hemos impresionado, cosas así me fascinaban.

-me pregunto si luna me podrá ver, pues en varios fanfics esas dos princesas lo pueden ver todo- la verdad eso me pasaba una que otra vez por mi mente, ya que si, si podían ver todo, eso me daba más razones para no tratar de cagarla en algo, por eso y otras razones fue que también salve a fluttershy.

-ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué le pico hoy?, parecía apenada, bueno sieeemmpre es apenada pero esta era una pena distinta- me quede pensando en eso hasta que mis ansias por comer carne regresaron.

"solo espera un poco amigo mío"- lo decía en mi cabeza mientras me sobaba mi estómago.

Estuve despierto hasta que dieron las 12 de la noche, no me dormí de sueño, sino del aburrimiento que tenía.

**En mi sueño.**

-por fin, comeré un buen filete a la pinkie- lo decía un hambriento rex, que tenía cuchillo y tenedor en sus manos.

Pinkie filete:-sí, adelante cómeme- hablaba un filete rosado, con cara da pinkie pie.

-claro que si, ñom ñom ñom estas bien buena pinkie- decía rex mientras se comía a pinkie.

-bueno, linda comida ahora mi postre- rex cogió un cup cake de arcoíris que tenía un ojo violeta y se lo comió.

-uff, eso estuvo bueno- se dijo a si mismo mientras se sobaba su estómago.

¿?-hey lindo vaquero, ya comiste de muchas maneras ahora solo falta una- rex se voltea y ve a una applejack que estaba vestida con unas medias en sus patas tanto traseras como delanteras.

Applejack:-o más bien esta vez yo seré la que comeré- decía applejack mientras se lamia los labios y miraba con una vista seductora.

-ohhh si- decía un rex muy animado mientras se lanzaba contra la pony.

Al momento en el que rex se dispuso a agarrar a la pony por sus caderas, este se despertó.

-CARAJO, APPLEJACK NO HAGAS ESO- grite mientras que me despertaba y me daba cuenta que seguía en el hospital, aunque pronto me di cuenta que no estaba solo, tenía frente a mí a la enfermera, al doctor y al resto de las chicas, todos mirándome con una confusión muy grande supongo que por lo que dije, aun que puedo destacar que la que más estaba confundida era applejack, que creo que estaría pensado el por qué la nombre en mis sueños.

-emmm, ¿rex?- decía un extrañada twilight.

-¿Qué?, oh dios solo era un sueño- respondí aun medio dormido.

-¿que fue eso?- hablo rainbow que creo que igual seguía confundida.

Bueno aparte de que mi sueño fue uno de los más raros que he tenido en toda mi puta vida, pues supongo fue el hambre, eso y que creo que no satisfacer mis necesidades sexuales en meses me estaba haciendo efecto.

"aunque ¿porque me comí a pinkie y a rainbow?" me decía rápidamente en mi mente.

" y más importante, ¿porque iba a tener sexo con applejack?, o creo que iba a hacer eso, lo cual espero no pase mientras este consiente, no es que sea fea, yo diría que ella es muy tierna y adorable y esa es la cosa, es TIERNA Y ADORABLE, no puedes mezclar lo tierno y adorable con algo sexual, o por lo menos no yo, además de que pues, que carajos ella es un pony y aun que me cae muy bien, creo que aún no cruzo esa barrera de zoofilia, aunque ellas no se consideran animales para mí, si lo son, y no, no quiero hacer eso, maldita rule 34 que perturbo mi mente, sabía que no debí haber entrado a esa página ese día pero noooo, entremos de seguro eso debe ser algo bueno sobre ponys, lo cual no lo fue ya que ni me excitaba ni me asqueaba pero si me dejaba como oh good why".

-hey, tierra llamando a rex, estas hay- decía rainbow mientras me sobaba su pata frente a mí.

-que, a si si lo siento que decías-

Rainbow:-ya nada, olvídalo-decía con una cara de molestia.

-bueno ahora que, estoy más despierto, ¿qué hacen acá?-

-pues tu qué crees tontito, hoy sales del hospital- decía una alegre pinkie pie.

Twilight:-pinkie ya te hemos dicho que no va a salir del hospital, solo vinimos para ver que decía los resultados de la muestras de sangre-

Pinkie pareció desanimarse un poco pero al rato se puso tan feliz como siempre, yo por otro lado, pues no lo sé no estaba muy emocionado que digamos aun que esas muestras me ayudaran a confirmar mi teoría de anoche.

-aaa, ¿así que es por eso?, pues bueno que dicen doc-

-eso iba a decirles hace un momento- el doctor se alisto y con su cuerno hizo levitar dos tablas con los que parecían ser graficas de estadísticas.

Doctor s:-bueno, los análisis revelaron que desde ayer, tuviste un gran bajón de energía o para ser más precisos, proteínas y vitaminas- decía el doctor mientas me hablaba a mí y a twilight, la otras pues miraban pero dudo que entendieran.

-bueno y por qué la razón doctor- pregunto twilight muy amablemente.

Doctor s:-no lo sabemos, al parecer un cambio brusco en su dieta alimenticia, al parecer no ha comido lo que debería comer- al decir esto todas se quedaron en duda, todas excepto fluttershy la cual creo entendía que estaba pasando.

- y que es lo que no ha comido- pregunto rarity al doc

Doctor s:-pues no lo sabía al principio así que le pregunte a la veterinaria-

"que no soy un animal joder"

Doctor s:-ella dijo que esta proteína en especial la desarrollan, los seres que se alimentan de pues mm- el doctor pareció hacer una pausa, por lo que vi, el ya sabia y lo había aceptado pero al parecer le costaba un poco decirlo.

-¿qué cosa?- lo decían todas al tiempo menos fluttershy la cual se le veía que tenía unas ganas de que se la tragara la tierra.

"por qué tan nerviosa, ni que fuera su culpa" pensé aunque no mucho ya que yo si estaba algo nervioso por lo que iba a decir el doctor.

-espere doc-lo pare antes de que continuara

-yo les diré- el doctor pareció entender y yo me tome un tiempo para contarles, la verdad no creí que la cosa fuera tan dramática pero supongo que yo no podría estar tranquilo viviendo con alguien que come humanos.

-verán chicas mi especie es omnívora, lo que significa que comemos tanto vegetales y frutas como también comemos pues mmm carne- me detuve un segundo para ver sus reacciones, al decir eso la enfermera redheart se puso algo nerviosa, por otro lado las otras chicas no parecían nerviosas, solo impresionadas y ya, aunque fluttershy, se puso más nerviosa, no dure mucho tiempo sin hablar, así que comencé de nuevo.

-bueno, ahora la cosa es, yo comía carne, como todos los humanos, comía vaca, cerdo, gallina y si aunque yo no lo hacía pues muchos comían algunos equinos- creo que con eso ultimo me quise pasar de verga, ya que todos y cuando digo todos son todos, se pusieron muy nerviosos, de echo la mayoría se apartó de mí, aunque las únicas que se veían decentemente no asustadas por mí, pues eran pinkie pie, la cual estaba sonriéndome nerviosamente pero no estaba aterrada y fluttershy, pues ella ya sabía así que no estaba muy asustada, pero aún se le veía nerviosa por alguna razón.

-o-osea ¿que tú comes ponys?- dijo una nerviosa applejack.

-que no, dios claro que no, jamás me intereso comer equinos, por otro lado, yo me acostumbre a comer demasiada carne en mi mundo y eso es a lo que nos lleva a esta situación.

-¿qué cosa?- decía twilight la cual seguía igualmente nerviosa

-pues de que a ver dejado la carne así de un día pa otro me hizo daño, fue un cambio muy brusco, por esa razón estoy así de mal, necesito carne para vivir- después de decir eso todos se quedaron callados, nadie dijo nada en un buen tiempo hasta que twilight volvió a hablar pero ya no tenía una voz de susto más bien era muy seria.

Twilight:-lo siento rex, pero no podemos dejarte matar a otras creaturas para que te alimentes- lo dijo con su tono serio.

-pero lo necesito, moriré si no como carne pronto-

Twilight pareció pensarlo y luego hablo.

Twilight:-¿no hay alguna otra cosa que pueda sustentar tu falta de carne?-

-mm pues- eso era lo que esperaba, aquí comprobaría si ellos consideran el pescado como carne.

-supongo que si como harto pescado, eso funcionara- dije eso y nadie le pareció molestarle.

Pinkie:-a osea que eres más como un oso- dijo pinkie en un tono alegre.

-sí, algo así El pescado puede sustituir la carne- al decir eso todos se tranquilizaron un poco. Fluttershy pareció calmarse también, creo que estaba nerviosa por la idea de cómo iban a recibir la noticia.

Twilight:-bueno si es así, no habrá problema en absoluto, podrás comer pescado sin problemas-

-a que bueno pero más bien, si no les molesta, ¿podrían traerlo?, estoy muy débil para ir por el-

Rainbow-claro, que no hay problema rex, fluttershy yo iremos, verdad flutter- rainbow le dio un suave codazo a fluttershy, no sé qué habrá querido decir con eso pero supongo que no es algo de qué preocuparse.

Fluttershy:-mmm, si claro- lo decía con una nerviosa sonrisa.

Doctor s:-bueno entonces, si eso es todo, supongo que no tendrás que durar aquí mucho tiempo-

-eso espero doc, por ciertas gracias por todo-

Doctor s:-o no hay problema-

Nos quedamos hablando un rato y al final todas las chicas se fueron, todas excepto pinkie pie, que quería hablar conmigo más tiempo.

Pinkie:-wii, entonces cuando te mejores, podemos darte una fiesta por haberte dado alta el hospital no-

-sí, supongo que sí pero por favor no invites a mucha gente, con una pequeña estará bien-

Pinkie:-o claro, si tú lo dices, por cierto que te ha parecido el hospital, ¿aburrido verdad?, jamás me eh quedado en un hospital, bueno estuve muy pero muy enferma una vez que applejack hizo unos muffins con gusanos y nos enfermó a mí y a la mitad del pueblo, pero no sé si eso se cuenta- lo decía muy alegremente dando saltos por todo el lugar.

-¿y por qué no me visitaste pinkie?, la verdad estaba muy aburrido- dije eso sin pensarlo solo quería tener algún tema de conversación.

Pinkie:-pues, yo quería durar casi toda la tarde, pero las chicas no me dejaron y yo... y yo. Yo mejor me callo- me dijo pinkie algo nerviosa, eso me dio curiosidad.

-¿que no te dejaron? ¿Por qué?-

Pinkie:-no puedo decir la mayoría pero, digamos que en parte dijeron que no te iba a dejar descansar-

-que, nee, tonterías, tu eres una de las ponys que más necesitaba ayer-

Pinkie:-¿enserio?-

-si claro, además quien no quiere estar con pinkie pie cuando se esta tan aburrido-

Pinkie:-jeje, bueno sé que soy una pony divertida, bueno eso es lo que hago, claro que no siempre es fácil pero siempre me gusta ver a los demás felices y divirtiéndose-

-qué bueno- después de eso nos quedamos unos momentos callado, o pues bueno yo me quede callado, pinkie hablaba de un montón de cosas, lo cual me entretenía, todo iba bien, así que aproveche para preguntarle algo.

-oye pinkie-

Pinkie:-¿sí?-

-me puedes hacer un favor, bueno si no te molesta claro- la verdad lo que iba pedir no era algo normal pero aun así tenía unas inmensas ganas de saber algo.

Pinkie:-claro, cualquier cosa-

-¿me podrías dejar (toso) oler (toso) tu (toso) crin?-

Pinkie:-¿Qué?-

-que si podías dejarme...oler tu crin- la verdad solo era curiosidad por saber a qué olía, vamos, que era una curiosidad de todos los bronys saber cómo olía la crin de pinkie pie.

Pinkie pareció un poco extrañada por la pregunta pero luego de un rato sonrió y me hablo.

Pinkie:-claro, ¿porque no?, pero te dejo si tú me dejas oler tu cabello-

-¿Qué?, ¿para que?-

Pinkie:-no sé, solo quiero olerlo- lo dijo mientras cerraba los ojo y con una sonrisa

La verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de para que quería hacer eso, pero pues no podía negarme, me acerque a ella y ella bajo su cabeza para que no tuviera que esforzarme, olí su crin y como lo suponía, olía a algodón de azúcar, olía bastante bien, lo disfrute por unos segundos, no quería pasarme demás y hacer sentir a pinkie incomoda, así que me quite al rato.

Pinkie:-¿y bien?- dijo con su habitual sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-

Pinkie:-¿qué te pareció?, tontito-

-pues ¿qué puedo decir?, hueles realmente bien, es como algodón de azúcar, dulce sin lugar a dudas, y al mismo tiempo te da ganas de usarlo de almohada.

Pinkie:-jajaja, ¿enserio?, bueno créeme que conseguir un zampo que oliera a algodón de azúcar no me fue fácil, a mí me encanta el algodón de azúcar por eso lo compre-

Después de eso sonreímos al tiempo y luego ella hablo.

Pinkie:-bueno mi turno-

-así claro- la verdad a mi si me daba un poquitín de vergüenza cuando invadían mi espacio personal, pero pues yo se lo hice a ella, así que no puedo oponerme, ella se puso enzima mío y subió a mi cabeza apoyándose en mis hombros, dejándome ver su abdomen completamente, debo admitir que alcance a oler y pues olía también a algodón de azúcar, me dio un poquitín de curiosidad ver un poco abajo pero estoy seguro que no era prudente, además de que no debe de haber nada que ver, osea no creo que pinkie le dé por dejarse ver sus partes privadas así como así, me calme en un par de segundos, por otro lado el tener a pinkie oliendo mi cabello, me ponía nervioso de nuevo, además de que no me había bañado el cabello, y quien sabe a qué porquerías olía, para mi sorpresa pinkie, se quedó ay un buen rato, no sé qué tanto así, pero al final bajo, lo que me sorprendió ya que cuando bajo estaba, ¿roja?.

-¿y mm que te pareció?-le pregunte a pinkie pero ella no parecía oír nada.

-¿pinkie?-

Pinkie:-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué?, tan mal estaba como para aturdirte-

Pinkie:-que, no claro que no es solo que estaba pensando a que olías, no olías mal, no para nada, era un olor muy agradable, por eso me quede pensando a que olía pero no puedo saber que es, no es algo que allá olido antes, aunque la verdad tu olor no sé, me gusta mucho, pero mucho, no sé qué te echas en él, pero huele bastante bien- dijo un tanto emocionada.

"pues ella solo olio mi aroma común" me dije en mi cabeza.

Seguimos hablando con pinkie un buen rato y luego ella se fue, la verdad me entretuve mucho, mire las horas y hasta ahora eran las 2 de la tarde, estuve en la cama un buen rato pensando.

"enserio ha sido agradable estar aquí, más complicado de lo que creía pero muy agradable, a veces dudo un poco que todo esto sea real" pero es que ¿cómo era posible creerlo?, quiero decir, miren me estoy ahora en otro mundo y no cualquier mundo, el mundo de una caricatura, es raro como todas las veces que pensaba en vivir aquí me entretenían el día y ahora que estoy acá se me hace poco creíble.

-ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo estará mi familia?, preocupados si deben más que estar, aunque no le veo el porqué, que yo me haya ido no cambia nada en sus vidas, ellos no dependían de mi o si quiera los ayudaba en algo aparte de las cosas de la casa- me dije solo en la habitación.

Todo eso me recordaba cosas que habían pasado antes, una conversación que tuve con mi madre un día.

**Flashback.**

-oye ma- le hable a mi madre la cual estaba viendo televisión conmigo ese día.

Madre:-¿si rex?-

- si tú supieras , que me iría algún día, a algún lugar el cual me gustaría vivir, pero eso evitaría que te viera de nuevo, ¿cómo te sentirías?- yo era una persona poco sensible, era cierto sin lugar a dudas, pero aun así me importaba la opinión de los demás frente a mis acciones.

Madre:-para que preguntas eso-

-no lo sé, solo curiosidad

Madre:-pues que puedo decir rex, te extrañaría sin lugar a dudas, pero sí sé que vas a estar mejor, debo tragarme esos sentimientos, ya que tú eres mi hijo y sé que algún día te iras- me respondió y luego siguió viendo la televisión.

Era raro, la verdad, no importaba la cantidad de veces que lo pensaba, no podía dejar de preguntármelo aun así supiera la respuesta.

"porque ellos, me quieren tanto, o más bien, porque yo no los quiero a ellos" yo sabía el por qué pero aun así me preguntaba eso una y otra vez.

Recuerdo que mi madre o mi padre se iban por temporadas a otros países, mis hermanas siempre los extrañaban y eso también me hacía pensar el por qué no era así, claro que si lo fuera, mi personalidad cambiaria mucho, además de que no es útil los sentimientos hacia la gente, aunque siempre me ha dado curiosidad los sentimientos del aprecio hacia las cosas y las personas sé que no son buenos para mí.

**Fin del flashback.**

"y aquí estoy yo, prácticamente abandone a mi familia, pero no me ha importado, no los extraño en lo más mínimo, pero aun así, pienso en ellos, ¿porque?" en ese entonces yo no sabía la razón, pero más adelante sabría el por qué.

Mientras pensaba sobre mis cosas entro alguien a mi habitación, eran rainbow dash y fluttershy, que traían una gran cantidad de pescados cada una en un plato, fluttershy cargaba unos que estaban fritos y rainbow traía uno los cuales parecían estar crudos.

Rainbow:-sentimos la demora, pero no sabíamos si los comías, crudo o si los fritabas así que trajimos ambas cosas- dijo rainbow dash mientras dejaba su plato de pescados en una mesa de noche que estaba a mi lado.

-oh, pues debí haberles dicho, pues yo como pescado frito, puedo comer el crudo, pero es posible me caiga mal para mi estómago.

Rainbow se puso un poco enojada ya que al parecer la idea de ella era que yo me comiera todo, fluttershy apenas y me miro, me paso el plato con los pescados y se echó para atrás.

"ok, ya esto es demasiado molesto" la verdad no sé qué le pasaba, creía que primero era mi imaginación pero no, ella parecía evitarme por alguna razón, puse el plato a un lado de mi cama y le hable a rainbow.

-mmm muchas gracias a ambas, rainbow ben acércate un segundo-

Rainbow:-que-

Rainbow se acercó, y le hable en su oreja, le dije que nos dejara a fluttershy y a mi unos minutos a solas, eso no le pareció molestarle y se fue.

Después de que ella se fuera me quede con fluttershy, ella me esquivaba la mirada, estuvo un momento sentada y después intento irse pero le dije que se detuviera antes de que saliera por la puerta.

-fluttershy ven para acá- le dije muy serio y ella me hizo caso, se sentó en el piso y estaba cabizbaja haciendo cirulos con su pesuña.

-fluttershy-

Fluttershy:-¿s-si?-

-me podrías decir, ¿qué carajos está pasando contigo?-

Fluttershy:-¿a-a que te refieres?-

-no te hagas, me has estado evitando, ¿qué te pico?, ¿que acaso te hice algo malo o qué?- le dije en un tono regañón no quería hacerla sentir mal, pero osea no mames, le salvo la vida y está ni me agradece, porque ella no me agradeció fueron sus amigas, no ella.

Fluttershy:-y-yo solo-

-¿tú que?-

Fluttershy:-y-yo no podía no podía agradecerte, porque me daba...vergüenza- dijo eso último, muy roja y con la voz baja.

-¿vergüenza?, ¿fluttershy de que hablas?-

Fluttershy:-pues si, es que tú fuiste tan amable conmigo, siendo que eh sido tan desconsiderada, creí que llevarte al bosque ayudaría pero solo hice que te lastimaran.

-flutter pero eso no es tu culpa-

Fluttershy:-claro que lo es, si supiera defenderme yo misma nada de eso hubiera pasado, o al menos te hubiera curado pero ni siquiera puedo hacer eso- después de decir eso bajo su cabeza.

Fluttershy:-después de todo eso, no podía mirarte a la cara de nuevo, hiciste algo por mí y yo que he sido tan mala contigo-

"ok esta pony tiene un autoestima más malo que mi mala suerte y mira que digo demasiado" pensé en mi mente para luego hablarle.

-fluttershy, no sé de qué hablas, tú no has sido mala conmigo, en lo más mínimo-

Fluttershy:-pero, yo hice que te irías la cabeza y desconfié de ti sin que me hubieras hecho nada malo-

-por favor, ¿de que estas hablando?, eso es normal, en primera tu eres así fluttershy y eso es una de las cosas que te hace hermosa-

Fluttershy:-¿hermosa?- al parecer la había dejado en duda con eso último.

-sí, hermosa, sé que es raro pero, a veces que seas tan indefensa da ternura y nadie puede ser tan tierna en esa forma como tú, pero no solo es eso fluttershy tan poco tienes que menos preciarte, es cierto que eres temerosa y eso te hace linda, pero no significa que seas una inútil, yo sé que cuando te lo propones tu puedes defenderte a ti y a tus amigos y no solo eso , tu amabilidad es enorme, ya quisiera ser como tú en eso, pero no puedo flutter eso es algo que solo tú tienes y eso fluttershy es lo que te hace especial- bueno no sé si eso que dije serviría, la verdad cuando se trataba de consolar a las personas yo la verdad generalmente las deprimía mas, como cuando mi hermana mayor Camila se deprimió por que le terminaron en su relación amorosa, intente ayudarla y ella después no quiso salir de su cuarto en 1 semana.

Fluttershy:-¿t-tú crees eso?-

-estoy un 99.9% más que seguro de lo que digo- al decir eso creo que anime un poco a fluttershy ya que subió su cabeza y me sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Fluttershy:-muchas gracias rex- me dijo con esa sonrisa.

-no es nada enserio, créeme que- no pude decir nada mas ya que al momento siguiente fluttershy me pego un gran abrazo, bueno pues yo se lo devolví, la verdad quería abrazar a alguna de esas ponys un día y esa era mi oportunidad.

Fluttershy:-claro que lo es rex, muchas gracias, muchas muchas gracias- me dijo mientras me apretaba fuerte el cuerpo con su abrazo, lo cual me estaba haciendo daño ya que no me había recuperado en lo más mínimo.

-tran...quila... fluttershy... no hay de que... pero podrías soltarme... creo que me vas a partir algo- al decir eso ella se apartó rápidamente de mí y se sonrojo un poco luego de eso me sonrió, ay todo normal ¿no? Pues no, la cosa fue que cuando sonrió hizo un sonido que había oído antes en el programa, era como oír un peluche, un chillido o algo así, no sé qué era pero eso casi me mata por su adorabilidad.

-has eso de nuevo-

Fluttershy:-¿qué cosa?-

-eso que acabaste de hacer-

Fluttershy:-¿Qué? ¿Esto?- ella sonrió y boto el mismo sonido.

-ay dios, esto es demasiado, desde ahora te declaro fluttershy, la reina de la ternura-

Ella se sonrojo más, después de decir eso se rio. Quería seguir hablando con ella pero cuando menos me di cuenta comencé a babear-

-creo que mi estómago ya sabe que hay carne aquí-

Fluttershy:-¿qué carne?- había olvidado por completo el hecho que no consideraban el pescado carne.

-digo, ese pescado. Dios huele delicioso-

Fluttershy:-oh entonces, comételo, vamos dale-

-mm ¿no te molesta?-

Fluttershy:-o no claro que no, adelante come- me dijo mientras ponía mi plato más cerca de mí.

-ok ok- hice caso a lo que dijo y comencé a comer, normalmente no me gusta que me vean comer, siento que tengo que darles para que dejen de mirarme, pero eso no paso esta vez ya que al primer bocado de pescado que entro en mi boca paso algo increíble, es como si nunca hubiera comido antes eso, su sabor era glorioso y eso que no me gustaba mucho el pescado, pero este me estaba matando con solo el sabor, después del primer bocado comencé a comer todo el pescado en cuestión de segundos, eran como 4 pescados fritos, los cuales devore enseguida, y cuando vi que se acabaron, cogí los de rainbow y también me los comí, lo que si me impresiono es que no me allá atorado con alguna espina pero creo que me las comí también.

-wow a eso yo llamo comer- dijo rainbow la cual se asomó en la puerta.

-rainbow desde cuando estas hay- dijo fluttershy.

Rainbow:-o no mucho, estaba en el pasillo algo aburrida hasta que oí que estaban comiendo y pensé que era rex aunque no me imagine que fuera algo como eso-

Iba a decir algo pero me atore con un pedazo de pescado en la garganta.

-adsadssad, agua, fasdasd, aguaa-

Fluttershy salió corriendo y trajo un vaso de agua de quien sabe dónde y Melo entrego sin dudarlo me lo tome enseguida.

Fluttershy:-debes tener más cuidado, te pudiste haber ahogado-decía con una voz muy preocupada

Yo termine de tomar el agua y le respondí.

-lo siento pero es que jamás me había sabido el pescado tan bien-

Rainbow:-¿enserio sabe tan delicioso para ti?-

-pues créeme que sí. Imagínate que te quitaran todos los dulces por varios días y luego te los devolvieran, creo que comerías demasiados ¿no?-

Rainbow:-pues supongo que si-

Hablamos el resto de la tarde hasta que ellas se fueron, ya me sentía mas aliviado por arreglar la cosa con fluttershy.

En la noche yo ya me sentía más saludable y el doctor me dijo que si seguía así mañana en la tarde podría darme de alta, eso sería bueno ya que estar aquí me iba a volver loco.

Ahora estoy aquí de nuevo sentado en la ventana viendo el cielo nocturno, sin ninguna preocupación, todo era bueno hasta que oí algo en mi cabeza.

**"IDIOTAS"**

"NO,NO ES POSIBLE"

se confirmo inmediatamente lo que había pensado los días anteriores, mi locura... mi locura había vuelto.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

* * *

**Bueno chicos, ¿que les pareció el cap?, espero sus reviews, como sea, les anuncio que desde ahora los caps van a tener fecha, con un mínimo de 4 días para entregarse y otro de 2 semanas como máximo.**

**bueno entonces hasta la próxima chicos.**


	13. Chapter 13: Un mundo con valor

**Hellooooooo, mis queridos lectores, como les a ido estos días, por que yo pues muy bien.**

**este capitulo a mi parecer no a estado bien ni mal pues es la primera vez que pongo a alguien en la cabeza de alguien y pues eso se me hace un poco raro, bueno espero no este cagando la historia pues aveces pasa y uno no se da cuenta, por eso es importante sus comentarios hay se si la estoy cagando o no.**

**Por otro lado. queria saludar a los lectores que an comentando en mi historia entre ellos están:**

**juanantoniotaro****t**

**lahonestidadenmi**

**larzer ( gracias men tu me motivaste muchas veces con tus comentarios)**

**buda17 (por cierto deberían leer sus fanfics, están buenos en mi opinión)**

**crorycrowell**

**guest**

**y valantil.**

**Les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios, bueno acá no les molesto mas**

**PD: que les pareció la nueva portada ese dibujo lo hice yo, espero les guste.**

**Anonimol,fuera.**

* * *

Capítulo 13: Un mundo con valor.

.

.

.

.

-Adiós enfermera- le digo a redheart ya que por fin eh salido del hospital y como dijo el doctor iba ser al día siguiente en la tarde, sinceramente ya me sentía como nuevo.

Redheart:-Adiós, rex y por favor cuídate mucho, recuerda siempre que te sientas mal acá te atenderemos- me lo decía mientras yo abandonaba el hospital y me dirigía a la casa de twilight.

En ese momento mientras caminaba a la casa de twilight estaba muy preocupado, lo que paso ayer no lo olvidaría nunca.

"las cosas se van a complicar mucho, solo espero mantenerme bajo control lo más que pueda y encontrar una solución lo más pronto posible"

**Flashback:**

Estaba de nuevo sentado en la ventana viendo el cielo nocturno, sin ninguna preocupación, todo era bueno hasta que oí algo en mi cabeza.

**"IDIOTAS"**

"NO, NO ES POSIBLE"

Se confirmó inmediatamente lo que había pensado los días anteriores, mi locura... mi locura había vuelto.

Estaba más que seguro que lo que había oído en mi cabeza era la voz de alguien, la de una persona o cosa que solo ocasiono caos en una época en mi mundo, esa cosa o persona era mi locura.

-díganme que es una maldita broma por favor- tratando de no creerme lo que había oído en mi cabeza me puse muy pensativo pero algo evito mis pensamientos, un ruido que escuche muy cerca de mí, mire de donde había venido el sonido y me di cuenta que venía del pasillo, lo pude oír gracias a mi agudo sentido auditivo ya que la puerta estaba cerrada y supongo normalmente no se oiría, no le preste mucha atención así que me quede otra vez pensando pero antes de que pudiera otra vez escuche el ruido, esta vez pude identificarlo, parecían unas ¿cadenas?.

-¿hola?- dije desde la ventana pero no oí respuesta.

Me comencé a preocupar demasiado ya que el sonido parecía acercarse, precise más el sonido y si eran cadenas, pero estas se estaban arrastrando, iba bajarme de la ventana para ver que era, pero me di cuenta que no me podía mover.

El sonido se acercó a la puerta y de ahí se detuvo y el silencio se hizo dueño del lugar de nuevo, aunque eso no duro mucho ya que pronto vi como estaba moviéndose la perrilla de la puerta y con ella hacia ruido, algo quería entrar a la habitación, no sabía lo que era pero estaba más que seguro que no iba a ser nada bueno.

La perilla cedió y la puerta comenzó a abrirse, se abría lentamente y con un chirrido, como si estuviera oxidada la bisagra de la puerta, la puerta se abrió aunque no completamente, intente mirar que había al otro lado de la puerta pero solo descubrí un vacío que no le veía fin.

Yo estaba más que paralizado, no es que fuera miedo pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirar hacia ese lugar, paso unos segundos hasta que de ese vacío interminable salió un brazo, era largo diría que tan largo como el mío y del salía una mano que en su muñeca había un grillete, el cual tenía una larga cadena que caía hasta el piso.

Lentamente el resto de lo que parecía ser un humano salía, lo primero que vi fue que salió un pie y como la mano este tenía un grillete y una cadena, luego la otra mano la cual estaba igual que la otra, junto con otro pie que estaba en las mismas condiciones, así siguió hasta que de las sombras termino de salir el resto de cuerpo, cuando salió lo reconocí de inmediato, solo había alguien que yo conociera con ese aspecto, un cabello blanco plateado, una piel tan blanca que daría miedo ya que parecía un fantasma, su ropa la cual era una camisa blanca de mangas largas las cuales al igual que sus pantalones oscuros, esta estaba totalmente rasgada, pero lo que sin lugar a dudas era más destacable era su cara, ojos tan plateados como su cabello pero sin brillo y esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa la cual incluso a mí me daba escalofríos si me quedaba mucho tiempo mirándola, era totalmente retorcida y larga de oreja a oreja.

-tu- le dije al ser, el cual sabía quién era, el, ese maldito era mi locura.

El solo puso su cabeza de lado y con esa maldita sonrisa me hablo.

**-pero miren quien es, es mi mejor amigo, hola rexi, cuanto tiempo- **me lo decía sin siquiera parpadear, mirándome aun con esos ojos.

-pero tú que haces aquí, tu, se supone que no existas, razón dijo que-

**-oh, vamos querido rexi, enserio creíste que él podía eliminarme, pues no, el solo me encerró en tu cabeza, creí que no podría salir pero por fin lo logre -** lo decía mientras se acercaba.

-aléjate- me ponía nervioso estar tan cerca de él.

**-creía que no querías estar más solo, que acaso ya te ablandaron o que**- lo decía en señal de burla

-no sé de qué hablas-

**-no te hagas amigo, eh podido ver todo lo que ha pasado estos días desde tu interior, déjame decirte que esto será divertido-**

-mira si te atreves a hacer algo juro que-

**-jajajajajajJAJAJAJAJA pero si no are nada, el único que hará algo eres tu-**

-entonces no pasara nada, no dejare que hagas daño a este lugar-

Él se quedó callado y se acercó hacia mi lentamente otra vez.

-te dije que no te acerques-

**-oh, rex, esta vez estoy más cerca de lo que tú crees-** al decir eso, salto rápidamente hacia mí, lo último que vi fue su mirada perturbadora.

Solo sé que después de eso vi que seguía en mi ventana sentado estaba sudando frio, al parecer me había quedado dormido.

-maldita sea- sabía que ese sueño no era cualquier cosa, definitivamente había sido real.

**Fin del flashback.**

Estuve caminando hacia la casa de twilight pero debido a mis pensamientos, seguí derecho y termine en otra parte del pueblo, al parecer era un pequeño parque, sabia donde era y también que no estaba muy lejos de la casa de twilight gracias al mapa, el cual me había memorizado, en el hospital.

Entre en el parque y me senté en una banca, el parque estaba lleno de pequeños potrillos, todo estaba muy tranquilo y eso hizo que ese problema se desvaneciera de mi mente, realmente este lugar era muy tranquilo.

"no puedo dejar que él lo arruine"

Y eso es lo que me pondría a hacer, ese lugar, era, era realmente tranquilo y el hecho de terminar tan mal como mi mundo era algo que no quería ver.

Me quede tranquilamente hay, sentado, mirando nuevamente a los potrillos, contemplando su belleza pero no tardo mucho a que algo pasara para quitar esa hermosa tranquilidad.

-hey, rex- oí que alguien me llamaba a lo lejos, no era nadie más que rainbow dash, la cual estaba acercándose lentamente hacia mi mientras volaba.

Yo la salude con mi mano, al parecer por alguna razón parecía ¿enojada?

"esperen un segundo, no viene tranquilamente hacia mí, viene a máxima velocidad"

Y era cierto por alguna razón venia como un cohete hacia mí, no tenía ni puta idea que iba a pasar, díganle instinto de supervivencia, pero comencé a correr de ella.

Rainbow dash:-no vas a escapar, esta vez sí me la vas a pagar-

"¿pagar? pero ni le he hecho nada"

Creí que las cosas no podían ponerse más locas pero si se pudieron más locas, ya que me di cuenta que al frente mío venia corriendo a una alta velocidad ¿pinkie pie?

"pero que les dio a estas ponys" me pasaba por la mente, pero lo decía un poco serio ya que vi a pinkie y ella parecía enojada.

Estaba a punto de chocar contra pinkie, así que rápidamente la esquive hacia un lado y ya que tenía a rainbow detrás de mí a toda velocidad, al esquivar a pinkie pie hizo que las dos se estrellaran entre sí, no mire hacia atrás y seguí corriendo.

"qué bueno que ya estoy mejor, si no, no podría correr tanto"

Corrí y sin darme cuenta, estaba en dirección hacia el hospital, y en la entrada de él estaban las demás chicas, aunque estas no parecían enojadas como las otras 2 sino que más bien parecían como sorprendidas, no me di cuenta de que, hasta que medio mire hacia mi espalda y vi a las otras dos ponys de nuevo tras de mí, yo sabía que en camino recto ellas me iban a alcanzar, pero no tenía más alternativa, iba a esquivar a las chicas las cuales estaban frente a mí y hacer que se chocaran contra las otras dos así como lo había hecho antes, pero no pude ya que al momento de intentar desviarme, un lazo sujeto mi pierna izquierda y me hizo caer, era obvio que era applejack la que me había agarrado, ella comenzó a jalarme y yo ya sabía que era hombre muerto, bueno en realidad no, pero no sé por qué estaban así conmigo, no opuse resistencia ante applejack y me deje jalar.

"bueno, al menos no morí virgen "pensaba en mi mente recordando cierta experiencia, aunque la verdad eso tampoco me alentó ya que también me trajo malos recuerdos.

"bueno, no morí virgen, pero igual tampoco es que eso allá valido la pena" pensé mientras que applejack me llevo hace ellas y en una velocidad de yo no sé cómo, me amarro como si fuera un ternero.

Applejack:-lo siento rex, pero tenía que hacerlo- decía la pony naranja.

-sí, eso pasa cuando rompes una pinkie promesa- decía twilight.

-pero de qué hablan- decía mientras que a los pocos segundos me callo rainbow enzima.

Rainbow:-te lo advertí rex, si me dejabas como una tonta otra vez te noquearía, lo decía mientras me jalaba la camisa y está lista para pegarme su pesuña.

-ok, no sé de qué carajo hablan-

-no debiste romper tu pinkie promesa rex, eso jamás se hace- decía una pinkie pie atrás de mí que ni puta idea cuando aprecio hay.

Comencé a pensar y luego caí en cuenta que le prometí a rainbow que no la volvería a dejar plantada, aunque, no sabía por qué estaba enojada, jamás quede en verme con ellas.

-pero si no rompí nada, yo le dije a rainbow que no la volvería a dejar plantada y no lo he hecho-

- entonces ¿por qué no viniste?- decía twilight.

Applejack:-si se supone que rainbow te dijo que te veríamos hace media hora, para celebrarte que habías salido del hospital-

Rainbow:-¿qué?, pero si no me tocaba a mí-

Twilight:-¿Cómo?-

Rainbow:-sí, no que era a pinkie pie-

Pinkie:-no era yo, era rarity-

Rarity:-de que hablan, yo les dije que estaría ocupada, creí que era a fluttershy la que le tocaba- dijo mientras señalaba a fluttershy.

Fluttershy:-p-pero no me tocaba a mí, creí que le tocaba a twilight- dijo eso en su habitual tono inaudible.

Twlight:-pero si, hay olvídenlo, creo que al final nos perdimos-

Rainbow me soltó de mi camisa haciéndome caer en el suelo

Rainbow:-jeje, entonces creo que no debí haberte embestido-

-no hay problema- lo dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza y me levantaba.

-pero si vas a tratar de matarme al menos confirma tus razones-

-por cierto a que venían- la verdad yo no le veía la razón para que vinieran pero pues que se le aria.

Pinkie:-pues para que crees tontito- lo decía ya una tranquila y más amable pinkie.

-no tengo idea-

Twilight:-vamos a tener un picnic hoy en el parque y ya que hoy salías del hospital queríamos llevarte-

- pues bueno porque no- acepte sin protestar pues ellas se habían tomado la molestia.

- pero, ¿cuánto demoraremos?-

Twilight:- no mucho porque lo preguntas-

-no por nada, solo quería saber- no quería decirlo pero la verdad estar en convivencia con las 6 al tiempo me ponía, digamos que muy….brony y eso hacía que se me salieran de la boca algunas estupideces así como cuando las conocí.

Nos dirigimos hacia las afueras del pueblo, para ser más precisos era el lugar donde había estado con rainbow dash antes.

Mientras nos arreglábamos el picnic rainbow hablo.

Rainbow:-por cierto rex, ¿has pensado lo que te dije?-

-¿qué cosa?-

Rainbow:-¿cómo que, qué cosa?, tus dibujos, enserio dibujas muy bien-

-pues si mmm, lo pensé bien y creo que lo are más adelante, eso de estar en la granja de applejack es demasiado trabajo, sin ofender applejack- lo dije ya que en el trascurso de la frase ella volteo a mirarnos.

Applejack:-no te preocupes no me ofendes, pero ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?-

-no sabía que tomaría esa decisión así que no te la había dicho, pero tranquila, aún falta mucho para eso-

Applejack:-no hay problema manzanita, te puedes ir cuando quieras-

Terminamos de alistar el picnic y nos sentamos, la verdad fue un poco…. Molesto, normalmente hablaba con ellas con algún propósito, pero aquí el propósito era… ¿pasarla bien con amigos?, yo no era bueno para eso o pues si pero no con las estrellas de mi show favorito, eso me ponía algo nervioso, solo me limitaba a comer unos sándwich de queso y verlas a ellas hablar.

-rex, cariño te pasa algo- me decía rarity la cual se había dado cuenta de que estaba algo nervioso.

-mmm, no nada- lo dije en un tono algo bajo, creo que ya sé cómo se siente fluttershy a veces.

-seguro, te vez algo… tenso- decía twilight uniéndose a la conversación.

"carajo no me miren las 2 al tiempo me pone los pelos de punta" lo decía en mi mente ya que las 2 se me quedaron mirando.

-yooo, mmm no nada tranquila estoy más fresco que una manzana de sweet Apple acres- lo dije algo nervioso ya que esas 2 se me acercaron bastante y como dije antes, no me gusta que invadan mi espacio personal.

Rarity:-cariño si te sientes mal, dínoslo, no va a pasar nada, además créenos, todas hemos visto lo que pasa cuando alguien se guarda toda la presión para sí mismo-

-ya lo creo- dije sin pensar recordando cómo eran ellas cuando sus problemas se les salían de los cascos.

Rarity:-¿perdón?-

-¿Qué? no nada nada- por eso no me gusta que este con todas, es como si mi estupidez interna se saliera.

-sabes a veces eres raro, bueno ya de por si tu existencia es rara pero a veces creo que nos ocultas algo- me decía twilight con una mirada de interrogatorio.

-¿Quién, yo? neee, jamás mmm por otro lado hey miren pinkie hace esa cosa súper graciosa- dije rápidamente mientras señalaba a pinkie la cual estaba haciendo yo sé que cosa con un aro de ula ula, de donde lo saco, ni idea pero el caso es que se distrajeron y dejaron de sospechar.

En el transcurso del picnic todo estuvo más calmado, no volvieron a preguntar y eso hizo que me calmara, mientras no me pregunten mucho no diré nada que no deba, todo ando bien hasta que pinkie comenzó a ser, pues bueno pinkie.

-tú la traes- dijo pinkie mientras tocaba a dash rápidamente.

Rainbow:-pinkie te he dicho que no hagas eso sin avisar-

Pinkie:-oh, lo siento... tú la traes- decía nuevamente mientras la tocaba de nuevo y salía corriendo.

Rainbow:-no señor, esta vez no vas a escapar- decía rainbow mientras iba persiguiendo a pinkie pie.

Comenzaron a correr y al final rainbow toco a applejack haciendo que esta se uniera al juego todas comenzaron a jugar, eso me hizo pensar que enserio parecían niñas a veces aunque también era porque este mundo era muy inocente, creo que si ellas estuvieran en mi mundo no actuarían así ya que las chicas de su edad, son algo, como rarity pero de forma desesperante y solo le importan ellas mismas.

"esperen un segundo, ¿chicas de su edad? ahora que lo pienso no tengo idea que edad tiene, en el fandom cada persona le ponía la edad que quería, algunos les ponían 20 otros les ponían incluso 14" eso me hizo entrar curiosidad y me dio ganas de preguntarles su edad, pero ya que eso no era muy decente no se lo pregunte a alguien como rarity, se lo pregunte a twilight estaba seguro que ella no le molestaría.

-oye twilight-

Twilight:-¿sí rex?-

-no estas obligada a responderme pero... ¿qué edad tienen ustedes?-

Twilight:-¿por qué lo quieres saber?-

-curiosidad humana supongo-

"oh más bien brony"

Twilight:- pues yo tengo 16, las mayoría de las chicas también la tienen-

-oh-

Twilight:-applejack y rainbow son las únicas que tienen 17, y la más menor es fluttershy, a ella solo le llevamos unos cuantos meses-

-mmm, interesante- no sé si era coincidencia que ellas tuvieran una edad no muy distinta o igual a la mía, aunque si lo pienso bien casi todas actuaban como adolecentes, adolecentes inocentes pero no como unas niñas.

Twilight:-y tú cuántos años tienes rex-

-yo, pues tengo 17 ¿por?-

Twilight:-no es por nada, aunque a una edad joven ustedes son muy altos, ¿o solo eres tú?-

-pues, en mi familia yo era el más alto, también entre mis amigos y conocidos, pocas veces conocía a alguien más alto que yo-

Twilight:-¿tus amigos?-

-si- respondí eso ultimo de forma algo cortante, la verdad no me molestaba pero ellas no tenían por qué saber de mí y mucho menos sobre mi pasado, al único que le eh contado sobre mí ha sido al doctor whooves y eso fue porque era necesario.

Twilight pareció entender que no quería hablar de ello, se mantuvo algo callada pero antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo, pinkie me callo enzima.

Pinkie:-ups, lo siento rex.

-no hay problema- dije mientras la tenía enzima de mí. (No lo malpiensen XD)

Pinkie:-mmm bueno, ahora tú las traes-

-¿perdón?-

Pinkie:-si tú las traes, corre applejack-

Pinkie se me quito de encima y comenzó a correr.

-mmm, yo creo no-

Rainbow:-oh, vamos, no seas aburrido- decía mientras volaba frente a mí.

-que no te digo-

Rainbow:-buu, eres un gallina-

-¿disculpa?-

Rainbow:-por hay ni me alcanzas-

me dijo insultándome, sabía que era un reto y que no debía prestarle atención pero por alguna razón no quería que me hablara así, enserio me molesta las personas que se creen mejor que alguien más, pues todos somos iguales, aunque en ese caso creo que no podría decir mucho ya que ella si es distinta a mí.

Rainbow:-eres muy lento-

-así que me dices lento ¿eh?-

Rainbow:- a ahora no eres lento si no sordo también-

"ok, ya se lo gano"

-ya verás-

Salte rápidamente hacia rainbow, pero ella me esquivo.

"ok dash, ya no jugare"

Corrí hacia ella y ella salió volando, que puedo decir, ella es la Pegaso más rápida de equestria, yo no era rival para ella, aun así esto no se quedaría así.

Deje de perseguirla y rápidamente me devolví hacia donde estaba twilight, rarity y fluttershy.

-hey twilight, puedes darme una soga-

Twilight:-claro ¿por qué no?-

con su magia ella hizo aparecer una soga, eso me molesto un poco ya que eso de la "magia" me es imposible de aceptar. Esas cosas antes lo aceptaba porque era una caricatura, pero verlo en mi cara es otra historia, como sea, esa vez me trague mi orgullo y acepte el lazo.

-gracias twilight-

Twilight:-no hay problema-

Cogí el lazo y salí corriendo, vi a pinkie pie y ella salió corriendo al instante que me vio, la verdad no me importaba ni ella ni applejack, yo quería a mi presa y esa era rainbow dash.

Encontré 2 piedra y eso era lo que necesitaba, eran pesadas como las quería, las logre a amarrar en la cuerda e hice una boleadora simple, eso se usaba para cazar animales en la antigüedad y pues, básicamente rainbow es como un animal así que creo que servirá.

Busque a rainbow y cuando la encontré salió corriendo, le grite para que se detuviera y con mi mano atrás ocultando mi herramienta le hable.

-¿sabes rainbow?, lo que haces es trampa-

Rainbow:-de que hablas- decía un poco impresionada a lo que había dicho.

-sí, eso de usar alas no es justo, yo no tengo-

Rainbow:- pero que llorón eres ¿verdad?-

-di lo que quieras pero en realidad eres una gallina, no puedes sin tus alas- diciendo eso, ella se enojó conmigo, justo lo que quería.

Rainbow:-claro que puedo, te dejare comiendo polvo en tan solo unos segundos- decía mientras se bajaba del cielo.

-eso veremos- comienzo a perseguirla y como lo planee ella comenzó a correr sin usar sus alas.

Rainbow:-ja lo vez, no puedes- me decía mientras corría, burlándose de mí.

-eso ya lo veremos- rápidamente saco de mi espalda la boleadora y mientras rainbow está corriendo, se la lanzo, no salió tal y como lo esperaba pues solo tenía la teoría de cómo hacerlo, pero igual funciono se amararon las dos patas traseras de ella.

Rainbow:-¿pero qué?- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de caer.

Antes de que comenzara a usar sus alas yo salte sobre ella.

-ahora sí, tú la traes- después de decir eso salí corriendo, al canse a ver como se veía de enojada.

-lo siento rainbow, pero nunca nadie dijo que no se valían los accesorios humanos- le grite mientras corrida del lugar.

Corrí y pase por donde estaban las chicas.

-si ven a rainbow, díganle que no me han visto- ellas asintieron y yo seguí mi camino.

Después de eso seguí corriendo, creo que no había corrido tanto como ese día, hasta que ya me canse y me oculte en una pequeña colina muy cerca del pueblo.

"creo que descansare acá" pensé mientras me acostaba en el césped.

Cerré los ojos por un minuto.

"creo que de tanta persecución de hoy me dejo algo cansado, además de que me sigue doliendo algunas partes del cuerpo por lo que paso hace días, no debí esforzarme físicamente así"

Mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, comencé a soñar, ese sueño fui muy peculiar realmente.

**Sueño:**

Estoy en lo que parece ser alguna pista de carreras, hay muchos ponys por doquier, pero no solo ponys, grifos y al parecer también minotauros, todo se ve borroso apenas y puedo ver cosas.

En el sueño todo andaba bien, era un evento o yo que sé, celestia comenzó a hablar y a ambos lados de ella había un minotauro y un grifo, ellos hablaban pero no entendía nada.

El minotauro comenzó a hablar, pero de nuevo no entendía casi nada, después de que el hablara salió a la pista un minotauro, no sabía quién era al principio pero luego caí en cuenta y era iron will.

"qué raro, ¿que hace iron will aquí?"

Luego el grifo hablo y después salió un grifo, al igual que iron will cuando salió todos gritaban de emoción, la verdad no entendía nada de eso.

Todo andaba bien, pues todo el mundo ha tenido sueños sin sentidos, pero lo que si me llamo la atención era que después de que hablara celestia, todos comenzaron a gritar de emoción y a decir el nombre del que creo era el que vendría, _kami no yari _fue lo que dijeron, creía que saldría un pony pues era lógico ya que las anteriores especies lo hicieron, pero no, no fue un pony lo que salió, salió fue un humano.

"¿un humano en equestria?" la verdad me llamo la atención ese humano. Tanto que me acerque a él, aunque ese sueño era muy inestable y caminar se sentía muy extraño.

me acerque a él, el venia en lo que parecía ser una motocicleta, lo vi de cerca y pues no parecía destacar mucho, su cabello era oscuro como el mío, casi tan alto como yo aún yo diría que era ligeramente más alto, distinguí que era mayor que yo, al parecer tenía como unos 20 años.

El humano comenzó a hablar y por lo que vi al parecer los ponys ya lo conocían, mientras que él hablaba sus palabras se iban haciendo menos entendibles y todo lo comencé a ver más borroso.

"creo que mi sueño acaba aquí" dije para darme cuenta que me desperté, no tenía los ojos abiertos, los tenia cerrados aun, simplemente no los quería abrir.

Mientras que tenía los ojos cerrados, sentí algo raro en mi pantalón, al parecer alguien parecía, ¿quitármelo?.

"ñee, que persa" estaba demasiado cómodo como para ver y de seguro no era nada así que no le preste atención.

La sensación siguió y luego me lo quitaron, enserio no quería levantarme, el sol estaba en mi cara y se sentía demasiado bien.

"de seguro es algún animal" pensé eso y lo que parecía molestarme dejo de hacerlo, todo estaba bien hasta que luego sentí que al parecer querían quitarme mi ropa interior.

inmediatamente me desperté por completo, que me quitaran el pantalón no me importaba mucho, pero ya mi ropa interior, eso ya era demasiado, al despertarme creí que me encontraría con no sé, lyra o twilight tal vez quizás rainbow tratando de hacerme una broma para vengarse, pero no, ninguna de las 3 anteriormente mencionadas habían sido, en vez de eso, fueron otras 3 ponys, unas pequeñas ponys que no veía desde hace unos días, las cutie mark crusaders, estaban vestidas con sus capas y todo ¿que estaban tratando de hacer?, ni idea pero, las vi con unos pinceles en la boca y pintura atrás, así que con eso se me estaba formulando algo.

- ¿portillas?, ¿pero que hacen aquí? o más bien ¿que intentan hacer?- dije mientras me subía los pantalones rápidamente, no es por nada pero podrían confundirme con pedobear o yo que sé.

Después de decirles eso las tres sonrieron nerviosamente.

-emmm una sorpresa- dijo sweetie belle con una risa nerviosa.

-aja, si claro, ¿qué hacen con esas pinturas?- al decir eso todas ocultaron los tarros de pinturas en su espalda.

Scootaloo:-de que hablas- decía nerviosamente, con esa reacción ya me había imaginado que iban a hacerme.

-me iban a pintar un cutie mark ¿verdad?- dije sin muncho ánimos y señalando lo obvio.

Applebloom:-¿tan obvias somos?-

-pues, si creo que si-

Applebloom:-no estás molesta ¿verdad?- lo decía nerviosamente.

-nee, pero no hagan eso sin mi permiso, esto se vería mal-

Sweetie belle:-¿qué cosa?-

-eso de quitarme los pantalones- dije eso aun que se me había olvidado la inocencia de este mundo y si este mundo es así de inocente estas niñas deben ser peor.

Sweetie belle:-¿Por qué?- preguntaba curiosa.

-mmm digamos que eso es muy personal y solo yo debo hacerlo ¿ok?-

Las niñas me miraron de forma extraña, mire mi reloj y vi que había dormido media hora.

-bueno hora de irme- dije eso mientras me separaba de las chicas.

Sweetie belle:-espera rex-

-¿Qué?-

Scootaloo:-¿no quieres que te pintemos una cutie mark?-

-¿para que querría una cutie mark pintada?-

Applebloom:-¿cómo que para qué?, eso marcaria parte de ti, por eso cuando nos contaste que no podías tener una, planeamos esto, aunque mi hermana me dijo que estabas enfermo en el hospital y no pudimos hacerlo antes-

-entiendo chicas, pero...es mejor dejarlo así, no quiero un cutie mark-

Scootaloo: -pero-

-nada de peros chicas, no quiero una cutie mark y punto-

Las chicas se pusieron algo tristes y cabizbajas.

Sweetie belle:-está bien-

Applebloom: -no volveremos a molestarte- dijeron mientras que se iban, no quería hacerlas sentir mal pero así son las cosas.

-esperen chicas-

Inmediata mente vinieron hacia mí.

Todas:-¿siiiiiii?- decían con una sonrisa.

"dios no me creo que haga esto"

- dejare que me pinte, pero solo por esta vez ¿ok?-

Todas:-¿enserio?-

-sí, si-

Después de eso se prepararon para pintarme pero no sabían dónde y obviamente no me quitaría mi ropa interior para pintarme el trasero, la cual era su idea original, así que simplemente les negué esa opción.

Sweetie belle:-entonces ¿dónde te podemos pintar rex?-

-mmmm puede ser acá en mi brazo- le mostré mi brazo subiéndome la manga de la camisa negra.

Scootaloo:-bueno entonces que cutie mark quieres-

Me puse a pensar en eso y se me ocurrió una idea.

-mmm, que tal el mejor símbolo visto en equestria-

Sweetie belle:-si pero cual-

-como que cual, el mejor que eh visto-

Applebloom -y ese cual es-

-pues cual más, ese- dije señalando a las capa que tenían.

Scootaloo:-pero ese es el de las crusaders- todas se quedaron pensando y al final una sonrisa se les marco.

Applebloom: -eso significaba-

-yyyy YEEEP-

-SIIIIIIIIIII- todas se pusieron muy felices.

Lo que paso fue que con eso acepte ser parte de la crusaders.

"no creo que sea tan malo"

Preferí quitarme la camisa ya que no quería manchar la ropa de rarity, aunque no me gusta exhibirme mucho, pues mi cuerpo no está mal, ni gordo ni flaco, apenas marcado, pero aun así no me gusta que me vean.

Al final terminaron de pintar y vi la parte lateral de mi hombro y hay estaba, era el símbolo de las cutie mark crusaders, ellas admiraron su trabajo y se pusieron muy felices.

Al final me despedí de ellas y ellas regresaron al pueblo, aun no se ocultaba el sol pues hasta ahora eran las 4 te la tarde,

"ojala las chicas no se Allan ido" pensé ya que me había ausentado una hora.

Mientras caminaba de regreso hacia el picnic, ideas me cruzaban por mi cabeza.

"¿Por qué les dije que sí?" me pregunte ya que, ya había pensado el hecho por el que había negado en primer lugar, eso me quitaría tiempo y posiblemente me tardaría más en tener las cosas que quiero.

"este lugar... me está afectando un poco"

"aunque pues ellas dijeron que éramos amigos y supongo no está bien de hacerse algo malo entre amigos"

Mientras que camine también pensé un poco en el sueño, fue curioso pero no le preste mucha atención, al final llegue a donde era el picnic y lo que encontré fue la escena más tierna de mi vida.

Las mane 6 se habían quedado dormidas, todas se cubrían entre ellas, hasta algunas se abrasaban, dios tanta era la ternura que me dio ganas de acurrucarme con ellas pero no lo aria ya que sería malo y ni sueño tenia.

-y pensar que unas caricaturas serían tan tiernas- dije en voz baja, me senté al lado de ellas, ya se estaba haciendo la puesta de sol y en serio se sentía tan tranquilo como cuando estuve en el parque.

Mire a las mane 6 y admire su belleza, eran demasiado tiernas, todo era tan tranquilo acá, no molestaba nada y no había ningún símbolo de caos en ningún lugar.

-definitivamente, no dejare que este lugar se arruine- dije en un tono serio, admiraba es te lugar porque era tranquilo y fácil de vivir, ahora que vivo acá, definitivamente no quería que se arruinara.

Paso el tiempo hasta que fueron las 5 de la tarde y poco a poco todas se iban despertando, todas menos rainbow la cual parecía una tumba.

Twilight: -rex... ¿rex?- decía twilight mientras se rascaba un ojo.

-oh, hola twilight, ¿dormiste bien?-

Twilight:-fue tranquilo sin duda pero… ¿porque estas sin tu ropa?- decía ella mientras las demás se levantaba menos rainbow claro.

-a eso, pues mientras estaba escondiéndome de rainbow me encontré con las crusaders y pues al final me convencieron y miren- hable mientras les mostraba el símbolo en mi brazo.

-wow, pero que lindo querido- dedica rarity.

-bueno, al menos no me veo mal verdad-

-para nada amigo- decía applejack uniéndose a la conversación.

Pinkie: -nadita Nadia, te vez bástate bien-

- te ves... bien- dijo fluttershy al final aunque apenas y la hoy.

Qué bueno que aún conservaba un poquito de mi físico de la época que entrenaba, porque si estuviera todo gordo y fofo, si me daría algo de vergüenza.

Nos quedamos hablando y ya nos íbamos a ir solo había un problema rainbow parecía no querer despertarse.

Rarity:-¿y qué hacemos con ella?-

Twilight:-podemos dejarla en biblioteca hasta que despierte-

-ya se le está haciendo costumbre quedarse dormida como roca

Twilight:-sí, aparte de eso ¿quién la carga?-

-yo lo are- me ofrecí sin dudarlo, pues como había dicho antes, estas chicas son adorables y entre ellas rainbow es una de las más adorables, cargarla para mi es más que un placer.

Twilight:-¿seguro?-

-si no hay problema-

Al final nos fuimos y yo estaba disfrutando de cargar a rainbow, aunque me sorprendió que no se despertara ni cuando la movieron para ponérmela encima, después de eso nos separamos y fuimos a la casa de twilight, al principio no teníamos nada que hablar y el silencio parecía acumularse pero después de un rato twilight me hablo.

Twilight:-entonces, tienen muchas maquinas allá ¿verdad?- me hablo twilight mientras caminábamos hacia la biblioteca.

-pues sí, pero como lo supiste- la verdad me había sorprendido pues yo no había comentado nada de mi mundo.

Twilight:-lyra me dijo que una de las cosas que más destacaban a los humanos era su increíble imaginación y su habilidad para crear máquina y herramientas-

-pues si supongo que es cierto-

Twilight:- ¿y que maquinas ay?- decía con una sonrisa, dios enserio nunca deja de querer aprender algo.

-mmm, pues ay una muy útil que se llama horno microondas-

-¿horno microondas? sé que es un horno pero dudo que sea el mismo- lo decía con una cara de duda

-pues es una máquina que sirve para calentar cosas como un horno normal, pero a una velocidad mucho más rápido-

Twilight:-wow en serio-

-si por ejemplo, si quieres hacer un café normalmente te tomaría como media hora hacerlo en el horno normal verdad-

Twilight:-mmm pues si-

Twilight:-en el microondas se hace en tan solo 2 minutos-

-wow, entonces debe ser genial tener uno, me gustaría ver uno con mis propios ojos- decía muy ilusionada, eso me parecía bueno en parte pero no del todo.

-si supongo que mucha tecnología en mi mundo es genial pero... tanta tecnología a veces es mala ¿sabes?-

Twilight:-¿Qué?, ¿por qué lo dices?, si tienen aparatos así pues su vida diaria debe ser más sencilla-

-pues en teoría es cierto pero cuando hacemos eso olvidamos cosas esenciales-

Twilight:-¿qué quieres decir?-

-comenzamos a depender de las máquinas y olvidamos nuestros orígenes, la naturaleza, la tierra y eso es algo malo, si olvidas tus orígenes te olvidas a ti mismo-

Twilight:-supongo que en parte tienes, supongo que no están bueno entonces-

-no, no lo es para nada. Escucha twilight, no quería hablarte de las cosas malas de mi mundo por eso la primera vez que hablamos no toque temas como esos-

Twilight:-oh, no estás obligado si te sientes incomodo-

-no, no me siento incomodo, es solo que la mayoría de los humanos piensan que nosotros su propia especie somos de naturaleza caótica y quería hablarte primero de las cosas buenas de mi mundo, tal vez todos piensen que la humanidad es mala, pero yo no lo creo así-

Twilight:-a no-

-no, simplemente pienso que somos maleducados- eso último que dije dejo algo confundida a twilight.

Twilight:-maleducados, ¿eso que tiene que ver?-

-ven te contesto esa pregunta con otra pregunta, ¿crees que equestria sería igual de armoniosa si celestia nunca hubiera existido?-

Después que dije eso twilight pareció pensarlo mucho después de un rato hablo.

Twilight:-mm pues, supongo que no sería tan pacifico como lo es ahora, pero tal vez no sea tan malo-

-¿tú crees?-

Twilight:-pues si eso pienso-

Yo tome un largo respiro y al final iba a responder pero luego me detuve, no valía la pena ponerla a pensar algo como lo que iba a decir.

Twilight:-¿qué pasa?-

-mm no nada, solo que... nada, olvida el tema por favor- dije mientras me acomodaba a rainbow y evite mirar a twilight un tiempo.

Al final llegamos a la puerta de la biblioteca y twilight no toco el tema, aunque parecía algo intrigada por no quererle responder, yo simplemente me limite a no decir nada, ella abrió la puerta y estaba por decir algo cuando, algo me salto a mis piernas, enseguida supe quién era, era lobito.

-oh, hola lobito- le dije mientras me iba a me iba a la cama de twilight y ay deje a rainbow.

-que descanses bella durmiente, o más bien molesta durmiente, nee bella le queda más- le dije mientras le acariciaba su crin.

Spike:-twilight, ¿eres tú?- hablaba el dragoncito morado desde la concina.

Twilight:-hola spike ya volvimos- los oía hablar desde el segundo piso.

Spike:-qué bueno, ¿sabes? ya es algo tarde, no pensé que demoraran tanto.

Twilight:-oh, lo lamento spike, es que rex se desapareció por un momento y tuvimos que esperar a que regresara-

Spike subió al segundo piso y me saludo.

Spike:-amigo, que bueno que ya te encuentres bien, te hubiera visitado pero pues twilight me obligo a cuidar la biblioteca y no pude ir-

-no ay de que disculpare-

"la verdad ni me importa pero pues bueno"

-por cierto como te fue con lobito- eso si era de importancia pues ojala no haya causado desastres en mi ausencia.

Spike:-a ¿él?, pues al principio nos llevamos un poco mal, pero ahora somos buenos amigos, verdad amigo-

El lobito se puso a lamer a spike, luego de eso me dispuse a hablar con twilight acerca de lobito, le dije que se lo llevaría a fluttershy y ya que sus heridas se estaban curando pronto lo llevaríamos a su hogar, ella le pareció bien y se fue a leer, yo por otro lado, me quede mirando libros, iba a leer uno pero recordé que no se leer acá.

-¿oye twilight?-

Twilight:-si-

-si no te molesta, mmm me podrías enseñar a leer- dije eso ultimo un poco forzado, pues ella ya me ha dado techo y comida, además de que cuido a lobito por mí.

Twilight se acercó a mí rápidamente y acerco su cara, aunque la acerco demasiado diría yo.

Twilight:-claro, cuando quieras, si hay algo que me gusta casi tanto como estudiar es enseñar- lo decía con una gran sonrisa, muy cerca de mi cara por cierto.

A mí personalmente nunca me ha gustado que me digan que hacer, así que no soy bueno siendo alumno, creo que por eso Manuel se enojaba a veces conmigo jejeje, aun así tenía que aprender a leer, pues hay muchas dudas que tengo sobre este mundo y de seguro los libros me quitaran esas dudas.

-pues, entre más pronto mejor-

Twilight:-ok entonces empecemos hoy- hizo levitar un montón de libros y los puso en un mesa

-ok-

Comenzamos a estudiar hasta que se hizo muy tarde, no es por nada pero twilight es muy buena enseñando, rainbow no pareció querer despertar así que decidimos que dormiría en la biblioteca con nosotros o para ser más precios con twilight, al rato ella se fue a dormir y también spike, yo estudie un poco más y como de costumbre fui a ver el cielo nocturno, si hay algo que me ha gustado de este lugar ha sido su noche.

"vaya día más tranquilo, incluso se podría decir que fue divertido, hace tiempo no me divertía de esta manera, normalmente en mi mundo, nuestra forma de juego es un poco….. más brusca, pero hoy me sentí casi como un niño" pensaba mientras miraba el cielo nocturno, iba a seguir mirándolo, pero antes de que eso pasara me sentí algo extraño, por alguna razón sabía que alguien estaba cerca, y eso me hacía, emocionarme un poco, por alguna razón mi adrenalina se subió demasiado.

-jAJAJAJAJ, ¿que me está pasando?... JAJAJAJAJA- comencé a reír como un maniático, esa sensación, la recordaba muy bien.

"no sé qué viene acá, pero está despertando a mi locura" trate de calmarme no funciono del todo pero al menos me había dejado de reír como maniático.

"debo controlarme"

Luna:-hola rex- me volteo y para mi sorpresa la persona o más bien la pony que estaba detrás de mí, era luna.

-l-luna, ¿qué haces aquí?- estaba algo nervioso, sentía unas ganas incontrolables de hacer algo desquiciado como quemar la biblioteca o levantar a twilight y golpearla, ir por ahí y torturar pony, esa sensación que era tan molesta pero al mismo tiempo a veces se sentía tan bien, pero no debía, además no solo eso me ponía nervioso.

"ojala que luna no me allá visto hace un momento"

Luna:-oh, nada fuera de lo normal, es solo que te dije la vez anterior que cuando pudiera te visitaría-

-oh, pues muchas gracias princesa- le dije con una singular sonrisa, no me la podía quitar de la cara, para que luna no me viera voltee mi cara.

Luna:-¿te pasa algo?- me dijo mientras intentaba verme a la cara pero yo simplemente la oculte mas

-mm, no es solo que me siento, un poco mareado eso es todo- mientras que le hablaba comencé a tratar de calmarme, después de un rato pareció surtir efecto, así que me voltee a mirar a luna, pero algo me sorprendió, ella se veía, algo cansada bueno no algo en realidad muy cansada.

-mm luna ¿te sientes bien?-

Luna:-por qué lo dices-

-te vez algo cansada-

Luna:-oh, no es nada solo no eh dormido bien últimamente- mientras que decía eso pareció como si recordara algo malo y luego sacudió la cabeza.

-la princesa de la noche pasa malas noches, que ironía ¿no crees?-

Luna:-je, supongo que si-

-así que. ¿qué cuentas?, ¿enserio no venias por nada?- ya me había calmado, solo tenía que pensar en cosas que me calmaran.

Luna:-pues, en realidad te iba a visitar por formalidad pero me entro curiosidad cuando hablaste con twilight hace un momento-

-¿nos oíste?-

"Así que si pueden vernos todo el tiempo, eso era un problema"

Luna:-sí, sé que no era de mi incumbencia pero tenía un poco de tiempo libre y quería ver que hacías-

-ok, ¿y que pasa?-

Luna: -es sobre lo que hiciste después, porque no le respondiste a twilight-

-yo...solo no quería arruinar su inocencia-

Luna:-como que inocencia- a luna le parecía raro mi forma de decir las cosas pero es que para ella el comportamiento de todos es muy normal mientras que para mí era muy inocente.

-pues, no creo que ella se imagine como el mundo sea realmente sin ustedes, ella dijo que sería malo pero no creo que se imagine que tan malo, por un momento le iba a decir como era, pero no quiero lastimarla con esas ideas, además de que también yo me vería mal-

Luna:-¿enserio?, entonces ¿por qué no me lo cuentas a mí?, yo no soy tan "inocente" como todo los ponys- hizo referencia a esa palabra, supongo que de cierto modo ella lo ve un poco ofensivo.

-¿estas segura?-

Luna:-si pues también me interesa tu mundo-

-está bien pero primero tengo que preguntarte algo-

-adelante-

-¿cómo crees que sería este mundo sin la intervención de ustedes?, no desde ahora sino desde siempre-

Luna se lo pensó muy bien, su respuesta era necesaria para saber si contarle o no de mi mundo así que pacientemente espere hasta que respondió.

Luna:-recuerdo una época, una época antes de que nosotras gobernáramos, nuestros padres los creadores de todo, ellos habían dejado a este mundo a su suerte para ver qué pasaba, en esa época no pasó nada en un principio pero al pasar de los años los ponys fueron olvidando la armonía, se volvieron egoístas, tanto que llegaron a el punto de separar las 3 razas, al ver que ellos estaban comenzando a poder vivir de una forma cómoda pero egoísta eso entristeció a mis padres y también gano su furia, así que les pusieron un castigado, sus dotes, los dotes de cada especie no servirían, la naturaleza no les aria caso y si buscaban nuevas tierras la maldición los seguiría, la única forma de romper esa maldición era que ellos convivieran en harmonía sin egoísmo. las razas solo se culparon las unas y alas otras al punto de casi estar en guerra, pero al final se dieron cuenta de la maldición y de cómo romperla, entonces sus líderes hicieron las pases y así se creó su amor, poco a poco se fue haciendo más fuerte ese lazo y así se formó lo que tú conoces como equestria, ahora representamos eso cada año, para recordar lo mal que fueron nuestras decisiones- dijo con una cara melancólica, creo que en esa época las cosas no fueron felices para ellos, ella tomo una pausa y luego siguió.

Luna:-nuestros padres se quedaron en su reino de dioses y nos encargaron a nosotras este mundo pues ya éramos lo suficientemente maduras para tomar la responsabilidad, nos encargamos de preservar el legado de amor y tolerancia y ahora todo está en harmonía, pocas guerras se han vivido desde entonces- después de decir eso, ella me miro y me respondió mi pregunta.

Luna:-con eso supongo que nuestro mundo sin la intervención de nuestros padres ni de nosotras, este estaría sumado en guerra y muerte- dijo eso con un tono un poco deprimente.

Lo que dijo ella había sido más que interesante para mí, por lo que entendí esa fue la época que representaban las chicas en el día de los corazones cálidos, aun así eso me desmotivo, no por ellas sino por nosotros los humanos, eso solo significaba que me diera razones de odiar a nuestro dios, pero ya que nunca eh creído en el desde un principio, así que no lo odiaría.

-sabes me dan envidia ustedes los ponys- lo dije mirando al enorme cielo, ese día hacia una hermosa noche como siempre.

Luna:-¿por qué lo dices?-

-sus dioses si los amaban, a diferencia del nuestro, creen que nos odio o se aburrió de nosotros y no abandono-

Luna:- no digas eso, los dioses que dan la vida jamás abandonan a sus creaciones-

- entonces se ve que no conoces mi mundo- luna se quedó callada después de lo que le dije.

- ya que insististe te contare entonces como es mi mundo, un mundo donde el caos reina, el desequilibrio es el equilibrio y donde la locura se ve como algo normal-

Luna:- ...-

- mi mundo, el mundo que no odio porque no es su culpa, es un mundo en el que la harmonía no existe tal vez existió en un inicio, pero al igual que tu dijiste, con el tiempo nos olvidamos de ella y nos volvimos egoístas, sin un dios que nos digiera que hacer y que no, o que al menos nos aconsejara, la humanidad se fue por el lado equivocado, nosotros a diferencia de ustedes, no nos detuvimos, comenzamos a hacer guerras, guerras que duraron muchos años, muchas muertes se trajeron, esto se volvió cotidiano e hizo al ser humano alguien cruel, como busca de que existía algo más allá de nosotros lo cual nos castigaría por nuestros actos y que nos recompensara por otros, se creó el ser al que llamamos dios, obviamente los humanos no predicaron su voz con amor y tolerancia, la aplicaron con castigo físico, a los que no siguieran su religión y sus creencias los mataban o torturaban. ¿sabes? los humanos también somos de distintas razas- pare y me reí un poco para mirar a luna, ella estaba no sé si aterrada o impresionada yo seguí con la historia- como te decía, tenemos rasas no nos diferenciamos tanto como los ponys por sus alas o cuernos, solo por nuestro tono de piel, aun así eso fue más que suficiente para generar guerra entre nosotros, los creadores de la religión fueron los blancos, ellos miraban a la gente de piel oscura como demonios y los mataban solo por eso, por su color de piel, aun así ellos decían ser mejores que los demás, en un principio los negros no se levantaron contra los blancos pero luego lo hicieron en defensa propia, desafortunadamente, los blancos estaban en un avance en armamento de guerra más alto que el de los negros, eso hizo que ganaran la guerra contra ellos. Así que los esclavizaron como animales y los que no seguían las ordenes los mataban, pero aun así no todos los humanos fueron desalmados, hubo quienes veían a los negros como personas y así fue como convivieron mejor, al final los blancos y negros se mezclaron, yo soy solo una mezcla de todos ellos, tengo sangre tanto negra, indígena y blanca- mire a luna la cual parecía que se había calmado un poco al ver que las cosas parecían mejorar.

-¿qué te parece la historia de la humanidad?-

Luna:-pues... es increíble lo que me has contado, aunque tal vez si tengas razón y si no hubieran existido los dioses, acá hubiera pasado el mismo, pero aun así, mira que al final su dios les dio la fuerza para que calmaran la guerra y hubiera armonía-

-¿quién dijo que ese era el final?-

Luna:-¿Cómo?- decía un poco impresionada.

-ese solo fue el inicio, en ese entonces solo fue cuando se descubrieron nuevas razas, lo peor está por venir, aunque si quieres detenerte está bien-

Luna:-no... Adelante- ella parecía estar asimilándolo bien así que seguí.

-bueno... al final aun cuando ya las razas se trataban mejor, los humanos ya se habían acostumbrado a la destrucción, comenzamos a destruir nuestro planta, solo para vivir mejor, ya no peleábamos contra nosotros, sino que peor aún, contra nuestro hogar, hubo quienes defendían la tierra para que no la dañaran pero ellos fueron ignorados, con el tiempo ciudades de ladrillo y cemento fueron formadas olvidando así nuestros orígenes espirituales, cada vez menos respetamos la tierra y ella aun así nos da de sus recursos amablemente, por eso dije antes que no había un equilibrio, el hombre o más bien el humano, se cree dueño de todo lo que vea y no entiende que solo él es una parte del mundo así como todas las demás creaturas, poco a poco las ciudades se formaron y con ella países, ya sin nada más que destruir comenzamos a atacarnos los unos a los otros de nuevo, muchos de nosotros nos oponíamos a la guerra pero a los gobernantes no les interesaba, ellos parecía que representaban lo peor de la humanidad, ellos solo querían más poder para sus propios países, guerra tras guerra se ha vivido, y aun en este tiempo un mes sin guerra no ha habido- tome una pausa y volví a hablar.

-ahora nuestra tierra se encuentra en mal estado, aun así a los gobernantes no les parece importarles, pero no solo a ellos a muchos de nosotros parece no importarles, las guerras no cesan, todo este caos no solo se vive exteriormente, también en las pequeñas ciudades, la gente se ha vuelto egoísta y solo se vale por sí misma, odian a todos y a todo, al preocuparse solo de su bienestar, prefieren matar ya que se les e mas fácil. matar y ser matado es lo que se vive en las ciudades hoy en día, ciudades en caos y países en guerra sin importarles que está pasando realmente en su país, eso es lo que se vive hoy en día en mi mundo y también lo que yo eh vivido, los humanos somos malos, siempre lo hemos sido y ahora dudo que cambiemos, solo espero que el fin de la tierra llegue y que el ser humano muera con ella, ya que así, almenas ya no destruiremos más cosas, aun así yo creo que no es nuestra culpa ya que como le dije a twilight, solo somos unos malcriados , si hubiéramos tenido un guía desde el principio nada de esto pasaría, solo somos maleducados que se crían así mismos- terminando finalmente mi resumen de la humanidad mire a luna de nuevo.

-por eso digo que los envidio a ustedes ponys, pues ustedes tienen dioses que los aman y ellos saben que las cosas terminarían así y las detuvieron antes que pasaran, a diferencia de nosotros que por todo lo que he vivido dudo que si quiera allá existido un dios en primer lugar-

Luna se quedó callada la mayor parte del tiempo y no parecía muy feliz, parecía aterrada pero al mismo tiempo triste, después de un tiempo me hablo.

Luna:-aun así, yo tengo una duda, si ustedes son como son, ¿por qué no has hecho cosas malas aquí?-

-no te confundas, soy tan malo como los demás, no me importa nada, solo a mí mismo-

Luna:-eso no tiene sentido, si fuera así no hubieras salvado a la portadora de la amabilidad tal y como me han dicho-

_-si los malos supieran que tan buen negocio es ser bueno, serian buenos por lo menos por el negocio-_ dije mientras miraba la luna en el cielo. Luego de eso vi luna de nuevo.

-eso lo dijo un buen filosofo de mi mundo, el añoraba y creía en la paz lamentablemente lo mataron por sus ideales- luna parecía tratar de entender.

Luna:- sigo sin entender, ¿cómo puedes ser malo y bueno al tiempo?-

- como lo dije en la frase, ser bueno, es bueno, no soy tonto ¿sabes?, míralo de esta manera si hubiera comenzado a hacer cosas malas en este mundo ustedes hubieran respondido en forma negativa y en este momento estaría solo en un calabozo-

Luna:- pero... eso quiere decir que no estas usando- eso ultimo pareció enojarle

-míralo así si lo quieres, además hay otra razón por la cual no eh hecho nada malo a este mundo- luna la cual seguía algo enojada le pareció crecer la duda.

Luna:-¿y esa cuál es?-

- como viste, yo conozco la historia de mi mundo y aunque yo sea malo, me gusta este mundo, un mundo donde la harmonía se encuentra, un mundo donde no tienes que preocuparte por sobrevivir, creo que por eso fue que me gusto el programa en primer lugar-

Luna pareció un poco enojada conmigo pero al final capto que no quería hacerle daño a este mundo ya que apreciaba su harmonía.

Luna:-entonces ¿qué harás ahora?-

-oh, nada importante, lo que quería hacer en mi mundo pero era muy difícil, vivir fácil y tranquilamente, disfrutare este mundo hasta donde pueda-

Luna no hablo un rato ni yo tampoco, ella parecía estar analizando todo lo que le había dicho, no sé qué le paso por su mente pero al final dijo algo que me dejo impresionado.

Luna:-dime rex-

-¿si?-

-solo es un caso hipotético pero... ¿si un mal muy grande llegara a equestria, tú lo defenderías?-

-mmmmm- lo pensé detenidamente, la verdad ya le eh dicho que prácticamente mi especie es un caos y que prácticamente los estoy usando, así que tengo que hacer algo para que al menos confié un poco en mí.

-creo que si, por que lo dices-

Luna:-oh, no por nada- decía mientras se ponía un poco cabizbaja.

-es por nightmare Moon ¿verdad?- le dije en un intento de saber que era.

Luna pareció un poco impresionada y por lo que le dije al parecer le atine al tema correcto.

Luna:-pues...-

-hasta donde se ella fue eliminada, así que no tienes problemas-

Luna:-pues eso es cierto, pero digamos que ella volviera asi no más, aun que dudo que pase ¿tu defenderías equestria?-

-mm puede que si la defienda, aunque porque me preguntas eso a mí-

Luna:- es porque lo que me has contado, hasta donde he entendido tu especie no se lamenta por matar a alguien, así que si llegara a transformarme de nuevo, quiero que alguien me elimine permanentemente, ya que mi hermana no lo haría y eso puede llevar a la destrucción de mi pueblo-

- ¿matar a un diosa?, je- el hecho de que alguien me digiera eso y en el estado que estaba hizo que me emocionara y comenzara a tener esas desquiciadas ideas de nuevo, con una sonrisa en mi cara pensé.

**"será un placer"**** obviamente no lo dije pues eso me haría ver como alguien peligroso.**

- puede que lo haga aunque creo que menos precias tu vida-

Luna:-no, no importara, además de tía, todo el mundo me odia, ellos no me extrañaran- al parecer ella se había puesto un poco sentimental, pues sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear.

-no creo eso-

Luna:- pues yo sí, ellos me temen y sé que si fuera por ellos, yo sería desterrada otra vez- se veía ciertamente tierna, toda triste, no la iba a ayudar pues no me beneficiaba en nada aunque al final pensé.

"bueno no pierdo nada con ser más bueno de lo que soy"

Me agache un poco y mire a luna, ella había soltado un pequeña lagrima y yo se la quite con mi mano

-mira luna, no se la verdad que piensen acá en tu mundo, pero créeme que no todos te odian, por lo menos en mi mundo hay mucho fans tuyos ¿sabes?-

Luna:-f-fans- decía mirándome levantando su cara.

- claro, como te lo dije ustedes son como un programa de televisión en mi mundo, eso significa que deben tener fans y ¿sabes qué?, yo he visto que tú tienes muchos-

Luna:-p-pero n-no entiendo, si yo soy mala y e echo cosas terribles-

- puede que si sea cierto, pero...luna mírate, quiero decir eres la mismísima princesa de la noche, eso de por sí ya es demasiado, además eres muy bella-

Luna:-¿e-enserio?- parecía que lo estaba logrando.

-claro que si, como serás de buena, que incluso tú tienes más fans que celestia y caldense juntas- dije eso ultimo como una pequeña mentira, pues no sabía ciertamente si luna le ganaba a esa suma.

Ella parecía mejorar, solo tenía que cerrar con algo bueno.

-además te digo un secreto- le dije mientras me acercaba a su odio.

-tu eres mi princesa favorita- le dije susurrando al oído.

Luna se apartó rápido de mí y me miro a los ojos.

Luna:-¿e-enserio?, ¿no bromeas?-

-claro que no, como te dije antes, eres la mismísima princesa de la noche y pues eso me identifica un poco, eso me agrada de ti, además de que la noche es mi parte favorita del día-

Luna pareció sonrojarse un poco y yo le resolví un poco su crin.

-por cierto, gracias por todas estas bellas noches-

Luna:-n- no es nada, es mi trabajo y yo, tengo que hacerlo-

Yo me levante y me estire un poco, bostece, pues ya me estaba dando algo de sueño.

-temo que tengo que irme princesa- le dije ya que ya estaba mejor y no parecía necesitar más de mí.

-Luna: e-está bien rex-

Me dispuse a entrar a la biblioteca, pero luna me detuvo.

-¿qué pasa luna?-

Luna:-rex... si no te molesta...¿ podría visitarte en las noches?-

-claro ¿por qué no?- me quitaría algo de sueño pero me gusta hablar con ella.

Me despedí de luna y me metí a la casa, la verdad había sido placentero hablar con ella, aunque no quería contarle la historia de la humanidad a nadie pero pues que se le ara. Estoy más que seguro que ella es la que mejor soportara la noticia.

Entre al baño y me lave los dientes, me mire al espejo y me hable.

-no te dejare arruinarlo ¿oíste?, este mundo, es... perfecto- me dije a mi mismo, no escuche nada en mi cabeza y eso me clamo, pero no duro mucho.

**-¿enserio?, no me digas-** me sorprendí y me mire al espejo de nuevo, para mi sorpresa yo no había articulado ni una de esas palabras o por lo menos no quería, me miro al espejo y lo que veo me aterra, mi reflejo, mi cara, mis ojos...mis ojos eran plateados.

-¿qué es esto?- me sorprendí mucho pues eso jamás había pasado

**-oh, nada fuera de lo normal, jAJAJAJAJ, te dije que estaría más cerca de lo que crees, ¿sabes? este mundo me ha interesado, no solo me siento más vivo aquí, también quiero ver que pasara con este mundo más adelante-**

-¿qué planeas?-

**-o nada, solo digamos que me encanta ver cómo la gente llega a sus extremos y luego enloquecen jAJAJAJAJ-** me reí con una voz chillona**-para luego ver como se matan los unos a los otros, escúchame bien rex te demostrare que este ridículo mundo no es nada más que una farsa, y que estoy ponys en realidad no son más que unos idiotas que jugando con ellos de forma adecuada pueden hacer cosas divertidas entre ellos, jajajajajaja-**de nuevo me reí con esa voz chillona, mi sonrisa se había retorcido y esa sensación de hacer querer sufrir a los otros me rodeaba.

-mientras que sigas a dentro, no pasara nada-

**-o mi amigo ¿crees en serio que eso pase?-**

-lo creo- sin dudarlo me salí del baño, para mi suerte no había despertado a nadie, me fui rápidamente al mi cama y me acosté.

"no les are nada, no seré yo el que pudra este mundo" pensaba, aunque la verdad me impresionaba porque hacia esto y recordé la tranquilidad de este mundo y luego pensé que yo no sería el que la dañaría, mientras que estuviera en mi poder, no lo haría, porque ese mundo, este mundo.

"este mundo lo vale"

Fue lo último que pensé el toda la noche, ya que me dispuse a dormir.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

**no sabia que escribir acá así que no se emmmmm ¿ponys?**


	14. Chapter14:Pensamientos perdidos:twilight

**Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores, acá les traigo el nuevo capitulo de el fanfic de la categoría de pensamientos perdidos.**

**Sobre el capitulo, pues no lo se, la verdad se me dificulto un poco escribirlo ya que en tercera persona no lo hago mucho, por otro lado este capitulo como se darán cuenta sera un poco mas corto que los anteriores, pues que creían, que siempre serian así de largos XD, pues no.**

**bueno no los molestare mas, espero les guste capitulo y como siempre espero sus reviews, que como siempre me encantan leerlos y me divierten.**

**Por cierto un estudio científico a demostrado que un fanfic se puede disfrutar un 80% mas, si se oye con música, lo que significa que cuando yo digo que es un estudio científico significa echo por mi y cuando digo un estudio echo por mi significa que puse un porcentaje sin pensarlo mucho y dije que era científico XD.**

**Bueno hasta luego amigos y que celestia los cuide, por que a mi ni ella ni nadie lo hacer por mi :yaomig:**

**Anonimol fuer****a.**

* * *

Capítulo 14: Pensamientos perdidos: twilight.

Nos encoramos las afueras de ponyville, para ser más precisos el bosque everfree, en aquel bosque tenebroso, sale un peculiar personaje, ¿un humano?, no, eso es debido a que este tiene un cuerno de dragón y el otro roto, una cola muy parecida a la de los ponis, con unos ojos muy curiosos en espiral delatando su falta de humanidad.

¿?-Bueno ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?- le habla a una sombra de la cual aparece discord

Discord:-oh, nada madnees solo quería pedirte otro favor-

Madnees:-¿sabes dizzy?, tienes suerte que esto lo encuentre entretenido, si no, no te ayudaría-

Discord:-vamos no te pongas así, además tú también quieres ver adonde llega todo esto ¿verdad?- decía el espíritu del caos mientras se acostaba en su habitual de algodón de azúcar.

Madnees:-para que negar lo obvio, ¿sabes?, me recuerdas a mi hijo en nuestros tiempos de antaño- apareciendo una cartera con muchas fotos de discord bebe- esta es de cuando hundimos la Atlántida de los SeaPonys

Discord:- que suerte que no comparto ese origen, sin ofender madnees, pero mi yo alterno es algo... aburrido para mí- mientras tomaba un vaso con leche de chocolate que al tomarlo este se iba acabando de abajo para arriba en vez de la forma natural

Madnees:-se a lo que te refieres, pues después de que se volviera la pareja de Fluttershy perdió cierta... locura, pero no te creas mucho, tú vas que vuelas para donde el mismo destino- riendo Macabramente

Discord:- como sea, entonces ¿me harás el favor?- tratando de ignorar eso último, pues no le parecía gracioso.

Madnees:-claro, será un placer- madnees chasqueo los dedos y acto seguido aparecieron en una flama negra unos ponys y humanos esqueléticos.

Discord:-¿no crees que son demasiados?- decía mientras contaba los seres los cuales eran más de 40

Madnees:-tonterías, si no puede hacer nada con esto entonces no será ni la más mínima molestia para mi Ototo-

Discord:-está bien si tú lo dices, por cierto-

Madnees:-¿sí?-

Discord:-¿que eso?- dijo discord con una cara de sorpresa mientras apuntaba a una dirección.

Acto seguido Madnees volteo su mirada a la dirección donde apuntaba discord, solo para encontrase con un pastel el cual se dirigió a el a máxima velocidad, haciendo que este chocara en su cara,

Discord:-JAJAJAJAJA, esa nunca falla- discord le da una planada en la espalda a madnees mientras se reía.

Discord:-JAJAJAJAJA, solo mira tu cara- le decía pero madnees no decía nada, después de un rato discord se dio cuenta y le hablo.

Discord:-¿madnees?- de sorpresa, madnees exploto haciendo que a discord le salpicara en todo su cuerpo de... ¿chocolate?

Madnees:-esos trucos tuyos siempre, tienes un buen sentido del humor- dijo el extraño ser mientras aparecía flotando enzima de discord

Discord uso su lengua de dragón y con ella se limpió todo su cuerpo, alargándola para que probara el sabor.

Discord:-bueno, eso fue delicioso, ahora, nos veremos más adelante supongo-

Madnees:-claro, por cierto, ten cuidado pues estos esqueletos, son algo, violentos para tu mundo, no me are responsable de lo que pase-

Discord:-oh, no hay problema, yo estaré pendiente- diciendo eso, madnees se desapareció en una flama negra.

Discord:-bueno, hora de la diversión- decía con una cara maliciosa mientras miraba los esqueletos.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de ponyville, twilight se está despertando de una buena noche, ya eran la 9: am y rex se había ido a su trabajo en la granja de applejack, por otro lado le sorprendió que no se encontraba su amiga rainbow dash.

Twilight:- Sipikeeee- decía llamando a su pequeño asistente el cual siempre estaba listo para cualquier petición de su amiga.

Spike:-¿si twilight?- hablaba el pequeño dragón desde el primer piso.

Twilight:-si no te es mucha molestia-

Spike:-¿tu desayuno?-

Twilight:-mm si-

Spike:-ya está listo, baja antes de que se enfrié-

"ese es mi asistente número 1" pensaba la unicornio morada la cual estaba muy orgullosa de su asistente, él siempre sabía que era lo que ella necesitaba.

Twilight se levantó y se dirigió al primer piso para comer su desayuno, sándwiches de margaritas, uno de sus platillos favoritos, mientras comía recordó lo de su amiga.

Twilight:- oye spike, ¿sabes dónde está rainbow?-

Spike:-¿ella?, pues resulto que se despertó justo cuando rex estaba de salida al trabajo, lo que por cierto no fue buena suerte para el pobre, no sé por qué pero lo ataco, comenzó a golpearlo, decía algo sobre que le hizo trampa en yo que se- decía mientras barría.

Twilight:-jajá, eso le pasa por tratar de verle la cara a rainbow, pero que se le ara- se reía mientras se tapaba su boca para no mostrar su alimento.

Twilight:- por cierto, spike, como viste a rex-

Spike-¿rex?, muy bien, bueno aparte de que termino masacrado por rainbow, se veía bastante bien ¿Por qué?, jajaja quieto lobito- el pequeño animal estaba tratando de morder la escoba de spike.

Twilight:- no es por nada, solo quería saber cómo se encontraba- la verdad twilight había estado algo intrigada por lo que le dijo rex la noche anterior, no le gustaba que le ocultaran cosas, no quería pensar así pero eso lo traía un poco de desconfianza

"además siempre sale con cosas raras, como cuando supo mi nombre o cuando supo la pinkie promesa, definitivamente oculta algo"

twilight recordó la nota que le había dado celestia el día que rex apareció en su habitación a mitad de la noche, la primera vez que la leyó no le dio tanta importancia pero esta vez parecía que tenía más significado.

Twilight:-oye spike-

Spike:-¿sí?-

Twilight:-¿puedes darme el pergamino que me envió la princesa celestia el día que rex llego en la noche?-

-oh, claro no hay problema- sin mucho pensar la razón, el dragoncito le trajo el pergamino a su amiga.

Spike:-ten-

Twilight:-muchas gracias spike- acto siguiente twilight comenzó a leer el pergamino.

"Mi querida alumna twilight sparkle, como dijiste en una carta anterior, un humano anda por este mundo, escúchame bien twilight, sé que debe ser extraño de mi parte, pero quiero que siempre lo mantengas cerca de alguna de ustedes, pues aunque él no haya hecho nada malo, aún no sabemos que es capaz de hacer, reúnelo con los demás elementos de la harmonía y trata de que se lleven bien, a por cierto casi se me olvidaba, ese humano tiene cierto secreto, con cierta información, por favor has que se lo cuente a todas ustedes.

Atentamente, princesa celestia"

-esto fue lo que dijo ella antes, pero después dijo que era su decisión contarlo o no, no lo sé, él tiene demasiados secretos y lo siento por parte de la princesa, pero eso no me deja confiar en el del todo- twilight se quedó pensando que hacer referente a todo lo que había dicho, al final se le ocurrió una idea.

Twilight:-spike-

Spike:-¿sí?-

Twilight:-que tengo hoy en la lista de qué haceres-

Spike:-mmm, no mucho, solo organizar los libros de nuevo y comprar unas zanahorias-

Twilight:-ok, eso es perfecto, no te molestaría si haces esas cosas por mí-

Spike:-claro que no peroooo ¿qué vas a hacer tu?-

-yo, pues mmm- twilight lo pensó muy bien y al final decidió no contarle al dragoncito, pues podría llegar su plan a odios del humano.

Twilight:-iré a la casa de fluttershy, ella tiene unos libro que necesito-

Spike:-está bien pero No crees que deberías darle un regalo a tu mejor asistente- spike dio una gran sonrisa twilight sabía lo que quería.

Twilight:-ok, ok cuando regrese, te daré 3 joyas- diciendo eso el dragón se puso muy contento y se fue a hacer su trabajo.

"listo, asunto arreglado ahora hora de averiguar qué es lo que oculta rex " dijo mientras se iba de la biblioteca.

.

.

Ahora encontramos de nuevo a la joven unicornio en un arbusto cerca de sweet Apple acres, tiene un sombrero de zafarí y unos binoculares.

Twilight:-muy bien, rex, tipo: humano, nombre científico homo sapiens, veamos qué es lo que ocultas- decía la unicornio mientras buscaba al dichoso humano con sus binoculares.

"mmm, donde estas, donde estas"

"hay estas" decía contenta de por fin encontrar al humano, el cual tenía unas vendas en sus puños estaba golpeando un árbol de manzanas, haciendo que estas cayeran.

"bueno creo que no estaría mal de paso ver sus habilidades" decía mientras sacaba un libreta,

Twilight:- por lo que eh visto hasta ahora están fuerte como un semental normal, dudo mucho que como big Mac, pero aun así se ve fuerte- anotaba todo lo que hacía el humano.

Twilight:-mmm aunque desde aquí no lo puedo oír, tal vez si me acerco un poco- twilight se movió junto con el arbusto para luego acercarse a otro.

"esperen un segundo, por celestia que tonta soy, ese hechizo de invisibilidad que aprendí hace 2 semanas me servirá para esto" con algo de esfuerzo twilight se cubrió así misma con su magia para luego desaparecer.

"listo, ahora debo hacer silencio, no me puede ver pero si oír" la unicornio comenzó a acercarse para luego ver a su amigo humano.

Rex:-uff, esto me está matando y pensar que en el programa se veía fácil- dice un muy cansado rex.

"¿programa?" que quiso decir con eso" twilight anotaba todo lo que decía el humano.

Rex:- y este sol no ayuda, además de que esa paliza que me pego rainbow no ayuda, carajo que si antes me costó ahora más-

Al cabo de un rato el humano termino su trabajo y se encontró con applejack, twilight por otro lado, no se despegaba del humano.

Rex:-hey, applejack- saludaba el humano desde la lejanía.

Applejack:-oh rex, que bueno, pensé que no habías terminado-le respondía mientras se acercaban el uno al otro

Rex:-oye, ni que estuviera tan débil- dijo el humano ya encontrándose con la pony granjera.

Applejack:-no es por eso dulzura, lo digo porque rainbow te golpeo demasiado, ¿no te duele el cuerpo?-

Rex:-neee, no me dolió mucho, aunque creo que solo se controló un poco-

Applejack:-quien por todas las manzanas te dijo que le hicieras trampa en su juego-

Rex:-pero te digo que no fue trampa, nunca dijeron nada de no usar herramientas humanas-

Todo siguió normal y twilight anoto todo lo que decían, se dio cuenta que rex decía una que otra cosa que no debería saber, lo cual hiciera que esto la preocupara, siguió así toda la mañana hasta que rex salió de la granja.

Applejack:-espera rex-

Rex:-¿sí?-

Applejack:-casi se me olvidaba, vaya que eh sido descuidada, no te eh pagado nada desde tu primer día-

Rex:-o no hay problema applejack, igual el primero me curaste mis puños y el segundo me desmalle, contando eso solo eh trabajado bien este día-

Applejack:-nada de eso, tumbaste manzanas esos días anteriores, además de que en parte fue mi culpa de que te desmayaras, sin lugar a dudas te mereces esta paga- le decía a rex mientras le pasaba una bolsa con unos bits.

Rex:-¿estas segura?-

Applejack:-claro que sí, no hay problema-

Rex:-ok, si tú lo pones así- rex cogió los bits, se despidió de applejack y se fue. Con twilight siguiéndolo claro está.

Al rato rex se dirigió al centro de la ciudad.

Rex:-bueno, al menos ya no me temen- twilight miro y en efecto ya ningún pony le temía, al parecer se habían acostumbrado totalmente a él.

Rex se dirigió a sugar cube corner y con los bits que le había dado applejack compro un pequeño cup cake.

Rex:-gracias señora cake-

Sra. cake:-sin problemas cariño-

Después de que comiera su cup cake rex se dirigió al parque, se sentó en una banca y parecía que hay admirara la belleza de los ponys.

Al principio él se quedó callado, a twilight, le comenzó a parecer que el humano en realidad no era tan malo como creía.

Rex se quedó un buen tiempo en esa banca y al final se fue, twilight, lo iba a seguir pero algo la detuvo.

¿?-HOLA TWILIGHT, QUE HACES- la pequeña unicornio se asustó porque alguien la había descubierto, lo que para su sorpresa había sido pinkie pie.

"pinkie pie, ¿acaso podrá verme?" la unicornio se calmó pues dudaba que su amiga la viera.

Pinkie:-que pasa twilight, porque no me hablas- decía la singular pinkie mientras agitaba su casco frente a twilight.

"no puedo creerlo si me está viendo" al principio se sorprendió un poco pero luego callo en cuenta de que no era la primera vez que pinkie desafiaba la lógica.

Twilight:-pinkie como es que puedes verme- decía en voz baja hacia pinkie.

Pinkie:-de que hablas si estas hay, aun que te ves transparente, aunque no como cunado nos volvimos ponys de cristal, aun así pareces más como un- pinkie se quedó un momento callada y luego comenzó a llorar pero con su llanto parecía más una broma que un llanto, pues sus sollozos eran como cascadas muy al estilo caricaturesco.

Pinkie:-tú (sollozo) has muerto (sollozo) ahora que le diré a las demás (sollozo)- twilight iba a intentar calmar a su amiga pero ella no le prestaba atención antes de que twilight se diera cuenta pinkie saco una cama de no sabe dónde y luego se acostó, puso sus sabanas hasta taparse su nariz, solo dejando sus ojos y su cabeza al descubierto.

Pinkie:-twilight- hablaba entre susurros la extraña pony rosa. Twilight tratando de entender pregunto.

Twilight:-mm ¿sí?- al decir eso pinkie se tapó un poco más y con una respiración agitada dijo.

Pinkie:-veo... Gente... muerta- decía en un susurro, twilight no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hablaba pero aun así no le presto más atención y solo se limitó a hablarle.

Twilight:-pinkie, deja de jugar y escúchame- obteniendo finalmente la atención de su amiga twilight le comenzó a explicar.

Twilight:-primero, no estoy muerta es un hechizo de invisibilidad, segundo no tengo idea de cómo me vez pero mejor lo ignorare y tercero, será mejor que te vayas pinkie estoy algo ocupada- le explicaba rápidamente a pinkie la cual la veía con su habitual sonrisa.

Pinkie:-a ok, pero que estás haciendo y por qué esos binoculares- Twilight decidió contarle a pinkie pero primero tendría que asegurarse de que no digiera nada.

Twilight:-está bien, te contare pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie oíste-

Pinkie:-claro, es una pinkie promesa- ya más tranquila twilight le conto sobre su plan de seguir a rex, lo cual para pinkie se le hizo un poco raro pues, para ella rex le parecía bastante confiable.

Pinkie:-pero no entiendo, por qué haces eso, él es un buen pony, digo humano- le decía pinkie tratando de que twilight recapacitara de lo que estaba haciendo.

Twilight:-pinkie, aunque rex parezca bueno, no sabemos mucho de él, además no te ha parecido que a veces actúa un poco raro- le respondía la duda de su amiga y le explicaba sus razones.

Pinkie:-pero si él no me parece raro , bueno usa siempre ropa y eso si es muy raro, te imaginas si nosotros usáramos siempre ropa, seria molesto ponérsela todos los días, aunque piénsalo mejor, te imaginas si usáramos esos pantalones, no muchos ponys usan pantalones, y tienen sus razones, tapan tu cutie mark, algunos son muy incomodos para las colas y mmmmm- twilight callo a su amiga antes de que siguiera hablando, callo en cuenta que decirle "raro" a rex, no serviría con pinkie pues pinkie es bueno mmm pinkie.

Twilight:-Lo que quiero decir pinkie, es que necesito saber lo que oculta-

Pinkie:-y por qué no le preguntas-

Twilight:-lo eh echo, pero siempre termina evadiendo el tema. Por eso lo sigo, ahora si me disculpas, estoy ocupada con rex, espera, ¿dónde está rex?- twilight no había caído en cuenta que por estar hablando con pinkie pie perdió su objetivo.

Pinkie:-creo que fue a la casa de rarity-

Twilight:-mmm bueno, entonces iré allá-

Pinkie:-oye twilight-

Twilight:-¿si?-

Pinkie:-¿puedo ir?-

Twilight:-¿para que quieres ir?-

Pinkie:-no lo sé, suena divertido, es como si fuéramos espías o algo así-

Twilight:-está bien pinkie, pero quédate callada- acto siguiente twilight cubrió a pinkie con su hechizo lo cual le costó mucho trabajo pero al final lo logro y las 2 se hicieron invisibles.

Twilight:-bueno, tenemos unas horas antes de que el hechizo se agote- twilight, se fue a buscar a rex acompañada de su amiga.

Después de mucho buscar al final lo encontraron y como dijo pinkie rex estaba en la tienda de ropa de rarity, recogiendo su ropa, aunque él ya iba de salida.

Rex:-Bueno rarity, muchas gracias por todo, estas ropas están fabulosas, por cierto también gracias por arreglar esta chaqueta verde, me ha gustado mucho.- le hablaba rex, de forma muy cortes a la unicornio.

Rarity:-No hay problema cariño, ya te lo dije antes, salvaste a mi amiga y eso vale todo esto-

Rex:-je, si es así creo que debo salvarlas a ustedes más seguido-

Rarity:-jaja. Oh querido muy gracioso-

Pinkie:-jijijiji-

Twilight:-de que te ríes-

Pinkie:-es que fue gracioso-

Ignorando a pinkie, twilight, siguió espiando a rex, luego de un rato él se fue y lo siguieron, al parecer se dirigía a las afueras del pueblo.

Pinkie:-pss, twilight-

Twilight:-ahora que pinkie-

Pinkie:-me estaba preguntando, es normal que alguien te pida oler tu crin-

Twilight:-que, claro que no, o bueno eso depende de quién te lo pregunte, porque lo dices-

Pinkie:-bueno, pues, rex me pidió el favor-

Twilight:-queee- twilight se había sorprendido realmente pues normalmente eso se hacía entre amantes, o cosas así.

Twilight:-por qué te pidió eso-

Pinkie:-no lo sé, aunque él me dejo oler el suyo-

Twilight:-pinkie, por favor no debes dejar que haga cosas como esa-

Pinkie:-que porque- la verdad a pinkie si se le hizo un poco extraño pero no le parecía algo malo.

Twilight:-pues pinkie, eso solo lo debe hacer alguien de suprema confianza, ya sabes cómo no sé, tu pony especial o tal vez tu madre-

Pinkie:-jeje, no seas tontita twilight, rex no es mi mama-

Twilight:- ni tu pony especial, entonces no dejes que haga eso-

Pinkie:-sigo sin verle el problema, él me dijo que yo olía bastante bien, sabes a lo que el olía-

Twilight:-no quiero saber- la verdad, eso no le interesaba a twilight, pues eso era raro para ella.

Pinkie:-bueno si eso es lo que quieres-

Al final el humano se detuvo en una banca a las afueras del pueblo y se puso a ver el cielo.

- enserio que mundo más tranquilo- decía el humano.

Twilight estaba pendiente de cada cosa que decía rex, mientras que pinkie se ponía a jugar con su invisibilidad.

"Definitivamente es raro, mira que pedirle esa clases de cosas a pinkie, me pregunto si me a echo algo a mi mientras estoy dormida, espero que no"

Se quedaron vigilando al humano y el no hizo nada de qué preocuparse, después de un rato se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a otra parte de las afueras, twilight le sorprendió a donde se dirigía, pues iba a donde ese extraño pony de tierra, al que solo le gusta que le digan doctor.

"ahora con ese pony extraño, bueno no puedo juzgarlo aun que igual es muy raro vivir en una casa tan pequeña"

Rex golpeo la puerta de la extraña casa y espero un rato, después un tiempo salí el doctor y él lo atendió en la puerta , twilight alcanzo a ver un poco el interior del extraño lugar, le pareció un poco raro pues parecía que el interior fuera más grande de lo que pareciera.

Después de que se dejara de preguntar eso presto atención a los 2 peculiares personajes.

Rex:-hola doctor-

-oh pero si es mi enigmático amigo, dime que cuentas por aquí-

Rex:-eres viajero del tiempo y no lo sabes-

-mm, se me hace la idea, pero ven, pasa-

Para la mala suerte de twilight, el doctor cerró la puerta y no pudo oír más, aunque si hubo algo que la dejo pensando.

"viajero del tiempo" era verdad que ella había visto la cutie mark del doctor, pero jamás pensó que fuera algo como eso.

"nooo, no lo creo, pues el viaje en el tiempo es muy dicifil de hacer, además de que solo conozco un hechizo sobre como viajar en el tiempo y solo dura unos minutos" twilight dejo de darle vueltas al asunto pues enserio no lo creía.

Twilight:-ven pinkie, tendremos que esperar acá, si quieres puedes ir y. antes que twilight siguiera se dio cuenta que no hablaba con nadie.

Twilight:-¿pinkie?- twilight, no sabía que se había hecho, busco y busco, hasta que al final la encontró, pero jamás pensó que en ese lugar, pues pinkie estaba dentro de la extraña casa.

Twilight:-pinkie pero que haces hay- le decía entre susurros en la ventana, pero pinkie hizo señas de que no la oía.

La joven unicornio se le ocurrió una idea, le dijo a entre gestos a pinkie que ollera lo que decían, a lo que pareció entender.

Twilight, no le quedó más que otra sino esperar a que salieran, alumnos con pinkie adentro sabría de que hablaban, comenzó a leer sus anotaciones en su libreta, no importaba como lo mirara, rex esta va escondiendo algo, algo importante.

Después de un buen rato, rex y el doctor salieron claro que con pinkie atrás de ellos.

"al final pinkie si ayudo" decía una alegre twilight, aunque no era la primera vez que eso pasaba, pues cuando una epidemia se solito en ponyville, la única que pudo hacer algo fue pinkie.

Espero un rato mientras que rex y el doctor hablaba, en la puerta.

Rex:-estas seguro-

Doctor:-sí, no tienes nada de que temer-

Rex:-pero-

Doctor:-todo se aclarara con el tiempo, estoy más que seguro que podrás solucionarlo- le dijo eso a rex y el solo respiro.

Rex:-ok, solo espero no se equivoque doc-

No entendía de qué hablaban pero al final rex se fue, no lo siguió pues ya tenía a pinkie pie, ella me le diría que hablaron todo, espero y con ella se fue a la biblioteca, twilight, le pareció raro pues pinkie no decía nada en todo el camino.

"espero que no haya oído algo muy malo" pensó el unicornio, pues esa actitud en su amiga no era normal.

Después de que llegaran a la biblioteca, twilight quito el hechizo, pues este ya estaba por acabarse, dejo que pinkie se sentara y le serbio un poco de té, para luego comenzaran a hablar.

Twilight:-así que, dime que fue lo que digieron- le dijo a su amiga pero ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, eso no era normal en ella, pues pinkie siempre decía todo lo que tenía en la cabeza.

Twilight:-pinkie-

Pinkie:-oh, disculpa twilight-

Twilight:-en que estás pensando-

Pinkie:-mmm, pues es sobre lo que paso, trato de entender de era lo que hablaban pero no ente tiendo-

Twilight:- pues no te detengas, dime que hablaron- pinkie pareció pensárselo muy bien y al final le contó a twilight-

Twilight:-no hay problema dime que dijeron.

Pinkie:-mm más o menos fue así-

**Flashback.**

Doctor:-Así que para que me necesitabas- le decía a rex, mientras lo dejaba pasar.

Rex:-Es sobre lo de antes doctor- rex, se acomodaba en el sillón.

Doctor:-ha sobre ese tema-

Rex:-sí, creo que enserio me estoy volviendo loco- decía con una cara muy seria, por otro lado el doctor solo le sonrio.

Doctor:-no te preocupes mi amigo, ni tú final ni el de este mundo sucederá-

Rex:-pero-

Doctor:-Créeme cuando te digo, que las cosas saldrán bien al final-

Rex:-está seguro-

Doctor:-claro que si-

Rex:-pero qué tal si-

Doctor:-lo siento rex, no puedo dar más información, es mi lema-

Rex:-pero si dice eso, puede que evite muchas cosas malas-

Doctor:-me temo que no puedo-

Doctor:-además, creo que con mi otra invitada no poder decir mucho-

Rex:-¿invitada?-

Doctor:-mmm, alguien, pero tranquilo no es nada nadie que importe en este momento- al decir eso pareció extrañar a rex

El, resto de lo que hablaron, eran temas comunes, sobre cómo le iba a al doctor, pinkie se quedó oyendo todo lo que decía, aunque la sorprendió que el doctor en un momento giro hacia ella y le guiño el ojo.

**Fin del flashback.**

Pinkie:-y eso fue lo que pasó-

Twilight, se lo pensó muy bien, pues las cosas que decían no explicaban realmente el tema, aunque también le impresiono que el doctor sabía que ella estaba hay, tal ves si era cierto que era viajero del tiempo.

"no, es que eso es imposible"

Twilight, se quedó hablando con pinkie un rato, decidió no seguir más a rex por ese día, ella estaba hablando con pinkie en el parque.

Twilight:-oye pinkie, tú confías en rex-

Pinkie:-claro, él es nuestro amigo, tú misma lo dijiste, en la fiesta somos amigos-

Twilight:-lose, pero aun así, los amigos no deberían ocultarse cosas- dijo eso último en un tono de voz muy bajo, pues en cierta manera ella se comenzaba a sentir mal.

Después de hablar con pinkie se separó de ella, se dirigió a la biblioteca, ya se estaba haciendo tarde, y ella ya quería sacarse a rex de la cabeza, llego a la biblioteca, pero no vio a spike, de seguro había ido a la tienda de rarity.

twilight, solo se puso a leer un poco, para tratar de pensar en otra cosa, de cierta manera, la hacía sentirse mal pensar así de rex, pues como pinkie había dicho, ella dijo antes que rex era su amigo y los amigos no se tratan así.

Todo andaba bien en los estudios de magia de twilight, nada nuevo, solo estaba repasando, nada nuevo excepto una cosa, encontró una página arrancada y doblada dentro de su libro de la historia de la magia, normalmente no lo había visto y eso la impresiono, con su magia levito mi página y la desdoblo, para luego leerla.

"Hechizo de la verdad" dijo ella en su mente, eso le interesó mucho, pues había escuchado de hechizos hace, pero cuando los intento leer por primera vez hace años, celestia no la dejo, pues decía que había cosas que es mejor no saber.

Twilight:-esto es interesante, sé que no debería pero- trato de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, doblo de nuevo la hoja y la guardo, se alejó lo más que pudo del libro y se fue a la cocina a hacerse un café.

"no, eso no está bien, si la princesa celestia dijo que ese tipo de hechizos no son buenos, no debería leerlos- pensaba mientras miraba como se calentaba su café,

"aunque tal vez, pues qué tal si solo lo leo, eso no quiere decir que lo valla a usar en rex o alguien más" pensaba nuevamente la unicornio tratando de encontrarle un holló a la moral que le había puesto su mentora.

"eso es, solo voy a leerlo nada más, algo mejor y no es nada malo, además no lo usare con rex" decía en su cabeza mientras se dirigía a la sala de la biblioteca nuevamente, para luego sacar el libro con la hoja adentro.

Twilight:-Haber veamos que dice- twilight comenzó a leer lo que dijo la nota.

"Hechizo de la verdad.

"todos siempre queremos saber la verdad, mas no es bueno siempre la sinceridad, así como buscamos la verdad, este hechizo te mostrara como encontrarla con una gran libertad, pues al momento de ver sus secretos, te darás cuenta que estas en sus adentros" leyó twilight en la hoja que más bien era una nota.

Twilight:-pero que es esto, no explica nada de el hechizo, mmmm parece más un conjuro, que extraño- se decía a sí misma la unicornio moda.

No era muy habitual encontrar conjuros de magia, pues ese tipo de magia siempre era muy confusa, aun así eso no significaba que le dejara de interesar a la pequeña unicornio.

Rex:-Te lo digo, no quisiera nada de eso, pues, tu ve una vez la oportunidad pero no valió la pena tomarla-

Spike:-estas seguro, pues yo creo que si vale la pena el riesgo-

Rex:-hay, mi pequeño e inocente spike ya veremos cuando te llegue el momento- twilight inmediatamente, se dio cuenta que sus amigos habían vuelto, rápidamente escondió el libro con la nota adentro y los recibió.

Twilight:-hola chicos, que cuentan. Decía twilight con una nerviosa sonrisa.

Spike:-o nada fuera de lo normal, rex me estaba diciendo, que al parecer rarity mmmmm- no puedo seguir hablando pues rex le tapó la boca al dragón. Luego de eso se acerco al dragon y le susurraba algo al oído.

Twilight:-de que hablan-

Rex:-de nada, verdad spike- decía mientras miraba al pequeño dragon.

Spike:-mmm, exacto, de nada-

"rayos más secretos" twilight, trataba de entender que alguien podía tener secretos pero que siempre se lo ocultaran hacia que quisiera saber más de ellos.

Lo que quedo de la tarde paso y en la noche, las ganas de saber lo que ocultaba rex crecían mas y más, cuando ya todos estaban dormidos, entre ellos rex, la única que seguía despierta era twilight, la curiosidad la estaba matando, no quería hacer nada malo pero al final se dio a su deseo de curiosidad y bajo a la biblioteca, saco el libro y con él la nota.

"lo siento rex, lo siento princesa, pero no puedo resistir estas ganas de saber que oculta rex" twilight se dirigió al segundo piso y luego fue a la cama de rex, estaba a punto de recitar el conjuro pero.

¿?:-que se supone que estás haciendo twilight sparkle- se asustó pues no tenía idea de quien fuera para su sorpresa fue nadie más que la princesa de la noche-

Twilight:-en, pri-princesa luna, digame que cuenta por aquí- decía mientras ocultaba el libro en su espalda.

Luna:-Solo estaba por visitar a un amigo, por otro lado, se puede saber que es lo que tu estás haciendo- dijo luna mientras levantaba una ceja.

Twilight:-yo, yo solo, estaba por aquí, no podía dormir un poco y yo pues-

Luna:-decidiste mirar a rex mientras dormía-

Twilight:-no, claro que no es solo quee-

Luna:-qué cosa twilight- la princesa le hablaba fríamente pareciera que estuviera enfadada con ella.

Twilight:-yo emm-Ella iba a sacar alguna escusa pero sin que ella se diera cuenta del libro se calló la nota y esta se dirigió a luna.

Luna:-qué es eso- decía luna intentando leer el papel pero antes de que pasara eso twilight lo quito con su magia.

Twilight:-esto, esto no es nada princesa- decía mientras lo trataba de ocultar, pero la princesa la detuvo.

Luna:-exijo que me lo muestres-

Twilight:-pero-

Luna:-AHORA- le grito luna causando que rex se despertara de golpe.

Rex-Emmm, que pasa, quien grita- decía entre sueño rex, que al despertarse solo se encontró con luna.

Luna:-oh, hola rex-

Rex:-luna, pero que te dio, porque te da por gritarme en mit- antes de terminar rex callo dormido de nuevo.

Luna:-¿rex?, rex- luna movía a rex pero este no se movía, rápidamente ella miro a twilight la cual sonrió con una sonrisa incomoda.

Luna:-que le hiciste- ella se enojó totalmente, al parecer eso le ofendió de alguna manera.

Twilight:-yo en, lo siento princesa, es solo que no me puede ver aquí, no así, pero tranquilícese solo le di un hechizo de aturdimiento, solo afecta si la creatura en la que caiga este de mente débil-

Luna:-twilight sparkle, quiero una explicación de tus acciones ahora mismo-

Twilight, solo acaso su cabeza, para luego subirla un poco y mirar a la princesa, estaba enojada sin lugar a dudas.

Twilight:-está bien, aunque por favor no grite más, no quiero lanzarle el hechizo también a spike- la princesa pareció comprender y respiro.

Luna:-está bien twilight, pero eso si no quiero que omitas nada-

twilight comenzó a contar sobre lo que había estado haciendo todo el día, sobre su desconfianza hacia rex, pero también su sentimiento de culpa por lo que hacía, pues para ella, él era un amigo, luna parecía entenderlo perfectamente, al principio estaba algo enojada pero fue cambiando poco a poco, aunque seguía igual de fría con twilight.

Twilight:-y eso es lo que iba a hacer- le decía mientras le mostraba la nota a la princesa, la cual la leyó.

Luna:-este conjuro, este conjuro es magia arcana, como es que llego aquí-

Twilight:-magia arcana, eh leído de ella, pero casi nadie la práctica-

Luna:-eso es porque este tipo de magia es muy antigua además de que tiene vida propia, nunca sabes bien que puede pasar, además de que esta en forma de conjuro, aun mas-

twilight, solo se sentía cada vez peor, que hubiera pasado si la hubiera usado en rex, que tal si eso hiciera que la odiara o perdiera toda la confianza en ella, al parecer la princesa vio esto y cambio su forma de ser ahora era más comprensiva.

Luna:-escucha twilight- le dijo con una voz más suave, twilight loso se quedó mirándola.

Luna:-sé que, el parece peligroso, pues no conocemos nada del ni de su pasado, pero eso no nos da derecho a saber de el sin su permiso- la princesa luna le dijo eso a twilight, aun sabiendo que ella había estado en los sueños de rex, sin su permiso.

Twilight, se puso cabizbaja pues la princesa tenía razón, aun así ella se recuperó y hablo con la princesa.

Twilight:-tiene rezón princesa, aun si rex, tiene secretos, es mejor no intentar saberlos a la fuerza, si él quiere contarnos está bien, eso tampoco significa que no le diga de mis inquietudes, pues como él es mi amigo, le pediré que dé explicaciones, aun sí se toma el tiempo que él quiera- decía twilight con su cabeza en alto.

Luna:-creo que tienes que darle un nuevo reporte a mi hermana-

Twilight:-si tiene razón princesa luna- twilight se despido de la princesa, la princesa estaba a punto de ir ese, pero antes de que le fuera posible, spike mientras estaba dormido eructo un pergamino pero aun así no se despertó, twilight sin dudarlo recogió el pergamino, lo abrió con su magia y lo leyó.

Twilight:-mmm, princesa-

Luna:-si twilight-

Twilight:-mm esto es para usted-

Luna:-enserio-

Twilight:-si mire. Al parecer es de la princesa celestia- le dijo twilight pasándole el pergamino para que luna lo leyera, ella lo leyó y como decía twilight, parecía ser de su hermana.

Luna:-mmm, dice que quiere que valla al palacio, que es urgente-

Twilight:-Entonces. Se va princesa-

Luna:-sí, ahora antes de irme, no olvides tu lección de hoy-

Twilight:-no lo hare-

La princesa luna se fue y twilight, se alisto para escribir su lección sobre la amistad del día, cogió su pluma y un pergamino y comenzó a escribir.

la joven unicornio escribía tranquilamente pues ya se sentía mejor, pero algo le interrumpió su tranquilidad, un ruido, o más bien un estruendo, al parecer algo había explotado en el pueblo, twilight, salió hacia el balcón y con el telescopio que estaba hay busco cualquier indicio del lugar de la explosión, mas su sorpresa fue que era cerca de la casa de lyra y boom, al parecer salía fuego, estaba a punto de salir hacia allá pero en menos de lo que canta un gallo, otro estruendo se escuchó, twilight miro, y esta vez venia de la casa de bombón y vinyl scratch.

Twilight:-pero que está pasando-

A lo lejos comenzó a oírse gritos de pánico y terror, twilight no tenía idea de que estaba pasando, aun así ella tenía que ir allá pues fuera lo que fuera tenía la intuición de que no era bueno.

Salió de la casa del árbol y se dirigió a la casa más cercana, ósea la casa de lyra y boom, ella sabía que iba a encontrar algo malo, pero jamás pensó algo como lo siguiente, la casa de lyra estaba el llamas, bombón estaba en el piso golpeada y lyra la estaba abrazando, twilight se horrorizo pues no solo era eso, también habían unas extrañas creaturas, parecían esqueletos pero no solo de ponys si no de humanos. Lyra pareció ver a twilight y le grito.

Lyra:-twilight, por favor, ayúdanos, esas cosas llegaron aquí, destruyeron mi casa y golpearon a boom, por favor ayudan- pero le fue imposible terminar la frase pues fue golpeada en la cara por uno de esos esqueletos, pero no fue suficiente con solo un golpe, pues siguen dándole más golpes al punto de que salpicara sangre.

Twilight, no dudo más y ataco a ese monstro, le lanzo un rayo de magia y lo saco volando hacia otros dos de ellos, se dirigió hacia donde sus amigas.

Twilight:-lyra, te encuentras bien- aunque la verdad no lo parecía, le habían roto la nariz y también su boca, en el caso de boom ella tenía cortadas y moretones.

Lyra: -s-si...twilight- decía con un gran esfuerzo.

Twilight de la ira se dirigió hacia esos esqueletos, le disparo hacia uno con un nuevo rayo de destrucción haciendo que este se rompiera en varios huesos, fue hacia otro y con un hechizo de transformación lo convirtió en una naranja gigante. El esqueleto que había golpeado a lyra el cual era humano se había levantado, este miro a twilight y con un grito desgarrador apunto hacia ella, los demás esqueletos solo la miraron un momento para luego ir hacia ella para atacarla.

La joven unicornio disparo de nuevo sus hechizos, pero conforme paso el tiempo se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien, no encontraba el esqueleto pony que había convertido en naranja ni los trozos de huesos de él que había destruido, pensando rápido, convirtió a un nuevo esqueleto en naranja, y se estuvo pendiente de él, poco a poco se dio cuenta que este estaba comenzando a volver a su forma original y que los que había destruido, estos se había reconstruido.

"oh no" twilight se dio cuenta que estaba ya rodeada, sus hechizos no funcionaban y los esqueletos eran más de 20, pensó en escapar por un segundo pero algo lo evitaba, sus dos amigas estaban hay y apenas y podían caminar, obviamente ella no las dejaría morir.

"Tal vez... tal vez con destruirlos no surta efecto pero qué tal si los inmovilizo- rápidamente lanzo un hechizo de parálisis hacia un esqueleto pony, en cuanto lo recibió este no se pudo mover, twilight se fijó bien en él y parecía que el hechizo no se quitara, sabiendo eso lanzo otro hechizo hacia un esqueleto humano per oeste lo esquivo y se acercó a twilight a una gran velocidad, si no fuera porque twilight alcanzo a tirarle un segundo hechizo, este la hubiera podido golpear.

La pobre unicornio apenas y podía seguir pues los hicsos fallidos anteriores la habían agotado, aun así disparo hacia 5 esqueletos, de los cuales solo 2 fueron los que recibieron el hechizo, twilight sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo, pero tenía que proteger a sus amigas, del cansancio y sin que ella se diera cuenta un esqueleto humano le llego por la espalda, la obligo a ponerse en 2 patas y con su brazo abrazo su cuello haciendo que su cuerno apuntara hacia arriba.

twilight se comenzó a asustar, pues lo que más temía era que la llegaran a alcanzar pues físicamente ella era débil, no duro mucho hasta que llego un esqueleto pony y de su hueco pecho saco un cuchillo, twilight sabía lo que iba a pasar y eso la aterro intento escapar pero el esqueleto de atrás no la dejaba moverse, cada vez más el esqueleto pony se acercaba a ella y ella no podía hacer nada, ya cuando el esqueleto estaba a punto de hacer su cometido, este salió volando como si una enorme masa lo hubiera empujado, el esqueleto humano se sorprendió ante eso y se giró hacia la dirección de donde había venido esa enorme masa, para su sorpresa lo único que vio fue una tela azul que le cubrió la cara, dejándolo sin vista soltó a twilight y rápidamente se quitó mi tela solo para tener la sorpresa de que lo amarraran con un lazo.

¿?-lo siento amigo, pero no permitiré que le hagas daño a una de mis amigas-

Twilight se levantó rápido y miro hacia su alrededor, eran sus amigas applejack, pinkie y rarity, le habían salvado la vida, pero no solo estaban ellas, más de la mitad del pueblo había salido, eran alrededor de unos 60 ponys.

Rarity:-twilight cariño te encuentras bien- le decía rarity a su amiga mientras la levantaba.

Twilight:-sí. Por celestia gracias chicas, por un momento creía que sería mi fin-

Pinkie:-claro que no tontita, yo estaba despierta hace un momento para contemplar la noche como siempre lo hago, pues ya saben que no es bueno que la princesa luna no tenga tampoco espectadores, bueno estaba hay cuando hoy un enorme ruido, me dirigí hacia acá y encontré a esos ponys raros, al parecer no eran muy amigables por que no destruyeron la casa de lyra, así que pensé rápido y desperté a todo el pueblo-

Rarity:-y que lo digas, estaba tomándome mi sueño de belleza. Cuando tú entraste-

Twilight:-muchas gracias pinkie-

Twilight:-ahora a encarguémonos de ellos-

Aun cuando parecían superados en número, los esqueletos no se inmutaron, un esqueleto humano con un peculiar casco, hizo una especie de grito, los ponys no entendían, pero pronto lo harían pues de otra parte del pueblo donde se encontraba la casa de Octavia y vinyl scratch, se acercaron otros 20 esqueletos.

Los ponys se pusieron nerviosos, pues nunca habían visto monstruos como esos, rápidamente twilight llamo la atención de todos, ella ya había peliado con ellos y sabia como detenerlos.

Twilight:-todos los ponys, por favor escúchenme- diciendo eso todos prestaron atención.

Twilight:-tengan cuidado con estos esqueletos, al parecer no pueden morir- al decir eso todos se pusieron nerviosos.

Twilight:-pero no se alarmen, si se les inmovilizan no podrán hacer mucho- diciendo eso algunos se calmaron, aun asi no parecían muy convencidos, twilight, parecía no alentarlos lo suficiente, de inmediato applejack vio eso e hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer, hablar con honestidad.

Applejack: Escuchen amigos, se que tienen miedo por estos monstruos, pero no podemos permitir esto,miren lo que les a echo a nuestras amigas- decía señalando a lyra y bom bom la cuales no se veian muy bien en especial bom bom.

-no debemos ni podemos dejar que se aprovechen así de nosotros, a mí no me gusta pelear y tengo tanto miedo como ustedes, aun así, no sé ustedes pero no dejare que estos cuatreros se salgan con la suya- al parecer todo lo que decía applejack surtía efecto, pues los pony parecían tener menos miedo.

-ahora les pregunto, permitiremos que estos malhechores se vayan después de haber lastimado a nuestras amigas-

-no- decían algunos.

-lo siento, pero no los he oído-

-no- dijeron más que la ves anterior y más fuerte-

-no los escucho-

-NOOOOO- dijeron todos

-entonces que haremos-

-Echarlos del pueblo-

-así es amigos- applejack. Dejo pasar, a twilight, la cual incluso estaba igualmente inspirada.

Twilight:- bueno listo todos los ponys- dijo

Todos-SI-

Twilight:- a la cargada- grito la pequeña twilight, haciendo que todos se dirigieran allá, mientras tanto los esqueletos solo gritaron y se mandaron hacia ellos.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del pueblo en la casa de twilight, rex el cual seguía noqueado por el hechizo de twilight, despertó, el solo se sobo su cabeza y miro sus manos, entonces una sonrisa retorcida se le comenzó a marcar en la cara.

**-mm, esto se ve interesante jajajaJAJAJAJAJAJA-** se reía maniática mente, tal vez no se notaba mucho pero mirándose un poco los ojos de rex comenzaron a cambiar, se comenzaron a hacer plateados aun que aun conservaban un poco de su brillo. y su pelo se hizo sutilmente gris.

Rex**:-HORA DE LA DIVERSIÓN-** Decía el extraño rex, mientras se paraba de la cama y reía de nuevo con una gran locura.

.

.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Que les pareció, a mi me gusto, o pues mas o menos, no tengo mucho auto aprecio en mis trabajos XD. por cierto un saludo especial a larzer que veo que no le a gustado mucho hacia donde va la historia pero pues hago lo mejor que puedo. bueno espero te allá gustado este cap a ti y a todos los demás lectores.**


End file.
